What If
by elizcalvert
Summary: What if Sheriff Don Lamb is the way he is because of a certain favorite cousin of Veronica’s? What if they were highschool sweethearts until she broke his heart? Takes place after Season 2. LambOC, with plenty of LoVe. FINISHED!
1. Meet Lexi Mars

**What If...** **What if Lamb and Veronica's favorite cousin were in love until she broke his heart? LambOC with plenty of LoVE. Takes place after season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Chinese take-out. You sure know the way to your daughter's heart" remarked Veronica as they drove back to their apartment from Mr. Lee's.

"Who's your da…" started Keith, smirking.

"Don't." interrupted Veronica laughing as they drove past the office.

"Wait. Whose car is that?" asked Keith as he admired the silver Porsche Boxter convertible parked in front of the office building and noted that the light was on, "Looks like we have some company at my office".

"Probably some 09er looking for our help" sighed Veronica as Keith parked the car and they made their way up to the office.

They walked into the office to see a woman who looked to be in her mid-20s sitting in Veronica's chair talking on the phone. She had long blonde hair that was slightly curly and light green eyes. She was wearing a white blouse, a short black skirt, and knee length black boots which were propped up on the desk. She looked up as they came in and her tanned face caused her smile to look exceptionally white as a solitary dimple appeared on her right cheek.

"Can I call you back?" she asked and then put the phone back as she jumped up from the chair. "RONNIE!" she squealed as she enveloped Veronica in a huge hug.

"Lexi? Oh wow!" exclaimed Veronica as Lexi's gaze moved on.

"Uncle Keith!" said Lexi as she jumped into his arms.

"Lexi Mars. Back from all your world traveling I see" commented Keith smiling down at her.

"Haha yes indeedy Uncle Keith. I realized I hadn't seen you guys since... Ooooh is that from Mr. Lee's?"

"Lee's Chinese Food. The way to any Mars woman's heart" laughed Veronica.

* * *

They sat on the floor of the office, empty cartons strewn all about. Keith had propped himself up against the desk and was rubbing his stomach. "Ugh. Too much China food in my belly" he groaned.

"Perhaps next time you'll listen when I tell you to order the quart not the pint. Fatty" scolded Veronica.

"Hey! It's not fat, it's a fuel tank for my…"

"Oh God. _Please_ don't finish that statement".

"I've missed the two of you" laughed Lexi as she flopped onto her stomach.

"Yeah, yeah" replied Keith as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"So how did you find us? We're not exactly in the… place we were last time you were here" commented Veronica as she toyed with her fork.

"Yeah, I know. Mom wasn't exactly…forthcoming on the details while I was traipsing all over the world. She just said you had run into some trouble. It wasn't until I saw an article about Aaron Echoll's trial that I realized what had happened. I flew back immediately and mom finally gave me your new address after a helluva lot of begging. You weren't home so I decided to find your private eye office" finished Lexi as she sat up again. "Which by the way is not quite Film Noir enough for my tastes. Uncle Keith you really should start wearing a fedora and using low-key lighting, it would triple business".

"Already tried it. I also tried to have private eye music playing in the office and even talked with a 40s New York accent for a while. He wasn't having any of it" sighed Veronica.

"We are a respectable establishment" muttered Keith.

Veronica and Lexi laughed as they cleaned up the cartons and plates. Keith closed up the office and they headed outside. As Lexi unlocked her Porsche, Keith whistled and Veronica said "Whoah, so it really is yours".

Lexi laughed and replied "Yeah, I'm rolling in the monies".

"Ha. Imagine that, a wealthy Mars. What HAS the world come to?" asked Keith as he climbed into his car shaking his head.

"Wanna take it for a spin Ron?" smirked Lexi.

"Oh you bet your britches I do, favorite cousin" replied Veronica as she grabbed the keys and hopped into the driver's seat "And we're driving with the top down".

* * *

Later that evening, Veronica and Lexi were sitting on the couch while Keith snored loudly from the other room. Veronica had gone over the details of the past few years starting with Lily's murder and ending with Beaver's suicide.

Lexi sat in silence as she processed it all. Finally she murmured "You have had quite the high-school experience".

Veronica smiled bitterly and replied "Yeah. Not exactly how I imagined things would go".

Lexi tossed her hair and adopted a Valley Girl tone as she commented "And I like thought the Pyramid Debacle of 1998 was bad, I mean like Suzy Simmons broke her like leg and we couldn't go to like nationals! It was like sooo not cool".

Veronica laughed and gave Lexi a hug saying "God, I've missed you".

"I've missed you too Ronniekins" she replied giggling.

"You know you're probably the only person in the world I would let get away with that nickname".

"Yeah, well, that's because I'm amaaaazing!" laughed Lexi.

"So now that you know the drama that has been my life these past few years, I wanna hear about you. What happened to you?" asked Veronica.

"Oh man. This could be a long story" sighed Lexi.

"I've got time" smirked Veronica as snuggled deeper into the couch.

"Ok. Well. I needed to get out of Neptune after dad died. So, as you know, I worked my ass off and got a scholarship to Oxford. And then, well you know my mom, I just couldn't handle having to come back here and live with her. So I just stayed. And then she moved out of Neptune after the big scandal with your dad, because she didn't want to be associated with…Well it was stupid. And I didn't find out any of this until a few weeks ago".

"Yeah, your mom left at about the same time mine did. I'm not surprised she didn't tell you anything. She was pretty pissed at my dad for 'bringing down the family' after 'all his brother had done' for Neptune".

"I can't believe she would throw my father in Uncle Keith's face! She _knew_ how close they were. I'm sorry _for_ her, since she'll never be sorry on her own".

"Water under the bridge, Lex. Far worse things have been said to us".

"She's so…. Ugh…But…anyways. After graduation, I decided to stay in England and got a job at a travel company and started leading tour groups all over Europe. I went into business with a few friends about 4 years ago and our company flourished. I got bored, sold my share, made more money than I know what to do with, and now I'm back in good ole Neptune" finished Lexi.

"For how long?" asked Veronica quietly.

"As long as you guys can put up with me" winked Lexi as she hopped up from the sofa, "Now get off my bed".

"Hah. I'm going, I'm going. Let me get you some sheets and a pillow" said Veronica walking to the closet, "And Lexi?"

"What Ron?"

"I love you".


	2. And in the morning, I'm making WAFFLES!

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Veronica woke to the smells of bacon and waffles. She rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see Lexi piling steaming waffles onto a plate.

"The infamous Lexi Mars' waffles" commented Veronica as she pulled up a stool.

"And in the morning, I'm making WAFFLES" quoted Lexi as she poured Veronica a glass of milk.

"Mmm…something smells good" said Keith as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Mornin' Uncle Keith!" replied Lexi "I bought you guys a waffle maker plus supplies earlier this morning".

"Earlier this morning?" asked Veronica "Since when have _you_ been a morning person?"

"Jetlag" shrugged Lexi as she served bacon and waffles to everyone "Now for toppings I have strawberry jam, fresh strawberries, whipped cream…"

"She's rich, she can cook. I swear she's not related to the Mars family" praised Keith as he piled fresh strawberries on top of his waffle.

"Ah but the only thing I can cook is waffles. Which _I _taught Aunt Lianne by the way"replied Lexi, piling bacon onto a plate.

"Yeah well, half the time Mom burnt the waffles anyways. But I did love them with ice cream…" reminisced Veronica.

"You're in luck cousin! I bought several pints of Ben and Jerry's at the grocery store this morning. Ta-da!" she shouted brandishing the pints.

Veronica just shook her head muttering "Jetlag."

* * *

After breakfast, Veronica helped Lexi clean up the dishes while Keith headed to the office for the day. 

"So what are your plans for today Ronald?" asked Lexi as she handed Veronica a dish to dry.

"Well Alexander, I was thinking of introducing you to a few friends. That is assuming you won't embarrass me" said Veronica as she put a dish away.

"Aww Ronniekins! You like me! You really like me!" squealed Lexi as she clasped her hands together in front of her and twirled.

"And people wonder why I am the way I am. I totally blame you."

"As you should" replied Lexi, "So these friends. I'm guessing they're Wallace and Mac?"

"They certainly are. We're meeting for a day of fun at the beach!" said Veronica tossing her hair.

"Fun in the sun at the beach? Oh count me in! And what about 'The Boy'?" she asked as she looked at Veronica out of the corner of her eye.

Veronica smiled "You'll meet him don't worry. Just.. not today. He's busy with lawyers because of his dad's... And he's not 'The Boy' he's just…"

"Uh-huh. I heard the way you talked about him last night little miss. He better be the BF soon or you might lose him again."

"It's…complicated" mumbled Veronica as she went to change into her swimsuit.

"What relationship isn't?" countered Lexi "And Veronica?"

"Yeah?" grumbled Veronica from her bedroom.

"I love you."

* * *

Later that day, Veronica was splashing in the waves with Wallace while Lexi and Mac sat on the beach talking. 

"So Mac seems like she's doing better" commented Veronica as she dove under an incoming wave.

"Yeah I think she's holding a lot in though you know? I mean she won't talk about him" replied Wallace as he floated over a wave.

"Yeah well, would you?"

"Nah. I guess you're right" assented Wallace as he looked back at the beach "By the way, why didn't you tell me your cousin was fiiine."

Veronica splashed water at Wallace replying "Because Papa Bear, I knew you'd use words like fiiiine. And she's my favorite cousin not to mention almost 10 years older than you so don't go trying to steal her away from me."

"Hey I'm just saying what every male on the beach is thinking" griped Wallace as he dunked Veronica under a wave.

Veronica came up sputtering "Haha ok, ok. She's hot."

"Thank you. That's all I'm saying" smirked Wallace as he started swimming to shore.

"You're incorrigible" said Veronica as she followed him.

When they got to shore, Mac and Lexi were laughing about something. Veronica smiled and flopped down on Lexi's towel.

"Hey laaadies" sang Wallace as he sat down next to Mac.

"Wallace thinks you're fiiine Lex" teased Veronica.

"Veronica!" squeaked Wallace, glaring at her.

Lexi stood up smiling, "Well Ronnie, that's because I am. Thank you Wallace".

She bent and kissed him on the cheek before running into the ocean.

"Wallace are you blushing?" asked Mac giggling.

"Shut up" muttered Wallace.

"P to the S Veronica, your cousin's cool" commented Mac "And she knows her stuff when it comes to computers. I'm surprised you're related".

"Haha thanks Mac" laughed Veronica as she lay back on her towel.

* * *

"So my friends gave you the stamp of approval today" remarked Veronica as they drove back to the apartment. 

"I'm approved!" shouted Lexi pulling into a parking space.

"Now don't go getting a big head. Although I'm convinced they like you more than me".

"Oh that's only because I haven't released my snarkiness" teased Lexi "If only they knew your sarcastic wit is partially attributed to one Lexi Mars…"

"Yeah, I used to be nice" commented Veronica as they walked through the door.

"Oh you were never nice" drawled a voice from inside the apartment.


	3. Where you lead…I will folloooow

**Chapter 3**

_"Yeah, I used to be nice" commented Veronica as they walked through the door._

_"Oh you were never nice" drawled a voice from inside the apartment._

"Logan?" asked Veronica as he walked over to them "I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow".

"Yeah well. I couldn't take the lawyers anymore. Trina's dealing with them from now on" he said pulling Veronica into a hug and kissing the top of her head. He looked past Veronica and saw Lexi standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Damn" he whistled "I'd recognize that smirk anywhere. Related to Veronica much?"

"Har, har. This is my cousin Lexi. Lexi this is…"

"Logan Echolls" said Logan as he held out his hand.

"Oh but we're practically family!" squealed Lexi "And family hugs!"

Logan grinned as she gave him a bear hug and then pinched his cheek cackling "Aren't you a dearie?"

"It's nice to see that ridiculousness runs in the family" observed Logan as he rubbed his cheek.

"I told you he wouldn't fall for your act, Lex" laughed Veronica as Logan slung his arm over her shoulders.

"I _was_ a bit over the top. I shouldn't have had all those sugary treats on the Boardwalk" sighed Lexi as she plopped onto the sofa.

"I told you they would be bad news. Logan this is my favorite cousin, she just got back from Europe".

"Ah, so I take it you've just been filled in on the details. Yes, I am the son of a murdering bastard who recently was sent to his just-rewards…" started Logan as Veronica stiffened.

"Well, parents. Can't choose 'em" winked Lexi.

Logan visibly relaxed and smiled, turning to Veronica "I can see why she's your favorite. I came to pick you up for dinner and a movie but if you want to hang out with your cousin…"

"Nope" interjected Lexi "You kids have fun. I'll even keep Uncle Keith entertained so stay out as late as you want."

"Ok, now she's _my _favorite cousin. Let's rock and roll!" shouted Logan as he pulled Veronica out the door.

"Thanks Lex!" laughed Veronica pulling the door shut.

"Young love" sighed Lexi as she sat on the sofa and flipped on the TV.

* * *

"If you're out on the road… feeling lonely, and so coooold…all you have to do is CALL my name and I'll be there on the _next _train…Where you lead…I will folloooow…any, anywhere that you tell me to… if you need, you need me to BE with you I will follooow… where you leeeead" sang Lexi at the top of her lungs. 

Keith walked through the door with his hands over his ears. "Lovely, Lex" he commented when he saw her.

"Hey now! It's Gilmore Girls. It requires the theme song to be sung at a high volume."

"How do you even know about Gilmore Girls? Shouldn't you be all over some British show?" asked Keith as he pulled two beers out of the fridge and tossed her one.

Lexi caught it and opened the tab saying "Hey. I'll have you know that the GG are uber popular in England at the moment. Plus, Veronica has them all on DVD so I can see episodes I've never seen before. It's brilliant".

Keith settled onto the sofa and took a sip of his beer asking "Where _is _Veronica?"

"Oh you know. Hanging out with her cult, participating in a few ritual sacrifices. Typical Wednesday night in Neptune" answered Lexi as she drank her beer.

"Date with Logan?"

"You betcha."

"And I'm guessing I'm not allowed to make a comment" muttered Keith.

"No sir! He saved her life. He's ok in my book. Plus she loves him."

Keith sighed "I know. He's just so…"

"Cocky? Pot, don't go calling the kettle black" smirked Lexi.

"Fine. I will say no more. Let's watch us some Gilmore Girls."

"Ok but I'm gonna have to rewind so we can sing the theme song together."

Keith groaned "Lexi Mars, you and Veronica are going to be the early death of me."

"Speaking of, I have something for the two of you. Go open the envelope on the counter."

"Speaking of? We were speaking of my early death. I have a feeling I don't want to see this" commented Keith as he went over and opened the envelope.

"Alright, so my speaking of didn't really apply. I just remembered the envelope".

Keith stood there in silence as he stared down at the check that had been in the envelope.

"Yeahhh, I wanted to get one of those cool money cards for you. Something like…"

"Alexis" interrupted Keith "This is way too much."

"Uncle Keith" retorted Lexi "It's for Veronica's college fund. She deserves to go to Stanford. And the only reason she's not is because she can't afford it. I'm helping her afford it."

Tears started to brim in Keith's eyes as he started "Lex…"

"What? Lianne stole her money. I have more money than I know what to do with. Let me do this. Please. I wasn't around for all the crap Veronica's been put through. Now I'm here. Take the money" pleaded Lexi, tears streaming down her face.

"Ok Lexi" said Keith his voice breaking as he gathered her up in a tight hug "Thank you."


	4. Love hurts

**AN- Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is for y'all. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VMars or anything else that may seem familiar in this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lexi walked back into the apartment the next morning to see Keith sitting on the sofa with his head back, eyes closed.

"Who wants BAGELS?" she yelled.

Keith jumped and then put his head in his hands groaning "Lexi. Inside voice".

Veronica came out of her room saying "Bagels! Mmm".

"Uncle Keith is suffering from a _slight_ hangover I see" stage-whispered Lexi.

Veronica laughed "Yeah I saw all the empty beer cans when I got home. Did you guys have a wiiiild paaartaay?"

"Nope. Just a little friendly competition" grinned Lexi as she set out the bagels "Come get your bagels and smear!"

Keith groaned again as Veronica bounced over to the counter.

"Tsk tsk Dad. You should've known better than to challenge a gal who's been drinking with the Brits for the past 9 years".

"Ugh, I know, I know. Look I'm going to be late to work today. Can you girls fill in for a little bit?" moaned Keith as he lay down on the sofa.

Lexi brought over a glass of water and some aspirin "Ooooh. I've always wanted to try out the private eye life! Count me in!"

"Thanks. And you're not going to be doing anything dangerous, right Veronica?" he lifted his head to stare her straight in the eye.

"Who little ole me? No worries, we'll take Back-up" smiled Veronica as she spread cream cheese on her bagel.

"Not comforting" muttered Keith "And can you take those bagels with you? The smell…"

"Just consider us gone!" giggled Lexi as she grabbed the bagels and pulled Veronica out the door.

"Let's take the Le Baron today" said Lexi as they walked to the cars "We can be very covert ops in it."

"As opposed to your Porsche? I dunno, we would blend in well in the 90909 district" teased Veronica as she unlocked her car.

"Hey, look what I bought" said Lexi as she pulled out a shopping bag from her car.

Veronica looked in the bag "A fedora?" She looked up at Lexi and shook her head.

Lexi pulled out the fedora and placed it on her head "I think it goes very well with my outfit."

Veronica took in her white camisole, striped blazer, short skirt and knee length boots and had to agree "You're one of the few people in the world who could look hot in a fedora. And I'm borrowing those boots."

"Anytime, cousin dearest. Now let's hit the road!"

* * *

"So how'd your date go last night?" asked Lexi as she fixed her makeup in the mirror. 

Veronica grimaced and replied "Not…it was awful".

"Oh?" Lexi directed her full attention to Veronica "What happened?"

"I just… don't think I'm ready to date yet. It's been a weird year."

"To say the least" said Lexi as they turned onto the highway.

"And I tried to talk to Logan about it last night, but he got really mad. He's now convinced I'm not over Duncan, and that he's always just been a place-holder. He was a place-holder last year until I went running back into Duncan's arms, and he's a place-holder again until Duncan returns from…wherever he is".

"Ok, and I'm guessing you blew up at him?"

"I told him he was a jackass and I was ready to go home" muttered Veronica "We didn't say a word the entire way back. I got out of the car and ran inside before I started crying".

"Oh, Ronnie" murmured Lexi.

"Yeah. If he had just handled it like a normal person…"

"He's a boy, Veronica. They don't handle anything like a normal person. He's also a boy who's been in love with you for a very long time, and that makes him even more irrational".

"I don't know about in love. Logan's…hard to read".

"Veronica. This is the boy who called your relationship 'Epic'. I don't think hard to read is quite the right phrase" smirked Lexi.

Veronica sighed, "I know…but what should I do?"

"Talk to him".

"Easier said than done, cousin o' mine" said Veronica as she pulled into a parking spot in front of the office.

"Well that's about the only advice I have to give" replied Lexi shaking her head, "My last relationship lasted about a month and I broke up with him because he was boring".

Veronica laughed and commented "Just wait until you fall in love Lex. Love hurts".

Lexi had a strange look on her face as they walked up to the office, but she seemed to shake it off smiling "That's so cliché Ronnie".

"Oh I could be even more cliché, believe you me" teased Veronica.

"Please. Don't. I believe you" groaned Lexi as she walked into Keith's office, "PS, I've got the fedora, I get to be head private eye today".

"Haha alright Lex, I'll be out here".

"Yes. Just send them in Ms. Mars" said Lexi as she plopped into Keith's chair and picked up the telephone. Veronica shut the door and wandered over to her desk.

* * *

Later that morning Veronica was on the phone with a man who wanted his wife watched for a possible affair. 

"Yes, Mr. Wright… You want… Ok…I'll tell Mr. Mars and he'll get on your case right away…Mmmhmm…Yes we have your number and we'll call…" Veronica looked up as the front door opened and Sheriff Don Lamb swaggered in "Ok Mr. Wright…Goodbye".

Veronica glared as Lamb smirked at her "Hey kid. Your dad in?"

Veronica swatted his hand away from the papers on her desk and replied "Nope. And you know Lambikins, I'm not really a kid anymore. In your own words, I'm 18. It's legal".

Lamb scowled and said "The light's on. Someone's in there" and he marched over and threw open the door.

"Damnit Lamb" muttered Veronica as she stormed after him and ran into his back because he had suddenly stopped.

Veronica started to yell at him until she saw his face had drained of all color as he stood there with his mouth hanging open. Veronica glanced to where Lexi was sitting and saw her on the phone jotting something down as she held her finger up "Just a moment" she said.

Just then Lamb whispered in a strangled voice "Alexis".

At this Lexi froze in mid-sentence and looked up. When she saw Lamb standing there, she dropped the phone and stared at him murmuring "Donny?"

Veronica stood there in shock as a multitude of emotions crossed her cousin's face. Lamb walked a few steps closer and softly asked "What…when did you …?"

"A few days ago…you're in law enforcement?" she asked as she took in his uniform, her green eyes widening.

Lamb smiled "Yeah, not exactly what I talked about doing, but it's a job…why are you back?"

"I…I came to see Veronica".

At the mention of her name, Veronica started, looked between the two of them, and loudly asked "_Alexis_? DONNY?"

With Veronica's words, a spell was broken. Sheriff Lamb tensed up and his faint smile turned into a ferocious scowl. Lexi looked stricken and began to stand up but Lamb held out his hand saying "Don't." As Lexi sunk into her chair, he turned, pushed past Veronica, and left the office.

Veronica sternly asked "Lexi, what…"

Lexi interrupted her by jumping up and running out of the office after Lamb.

"Don! Wait." she shouted as she stopped him before he got into his car.

"I have nothing to say to you" he hoarsely stated, pulling his arm from her grasp and opening his car door.

"Please. Maybe we could just talk…"

"No. Lexi, no. Do you realize how hard it is for me to see you again after 9 years?" his voice cracked and he continued "9 years Alexis. And nothing. No calls, no visits…and you finally come back to see…Ve-ron-ica".

"Do you know how hard it was for _me_? Of course you don't. You only care about _you_" Lexi started, growing angrier by the second, "And yes, I came back to see Veronica because she needed me and I _knew_ you'd act just like… THIS".

"Oh don't hold back Lex" growled Lamb, advancing on her "Tell me. Just like what?"

"Just like a psychotic jackass, you idiot" yelled Lexi as she clenched her hands into fists by her side. They stood glaring at each other, inches apart.

"That's rich Alexis. You leave me, and I don't have the right to be angry?" Lamb ran his hand through his hair and his tone softened, "I loved you".

Lexi looked up at his face, let out a sob, and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

He started towipe away her tearsbut suddenlypulled his hand away like ithad beenburned. "No. I'm not doing this again. When you walked out of my life 9 years ago, you gave up all chances to explain yourself. I don't know how long you intend to stay in Neptune. But this is my town, and I want you out of it".

Lexi punched him in the stomach and as his breath whooshed out of him she tersely replied, "It was my town once too. And I'll stay as long as I damn well please. Stay out of my way, and I'll stay well out of yours".

He looked at her in shock as he straightened, cursed under his breath, and jumped into his car. Lexi stood back as he reversed and went speeding off. She collapsed onto the curb and sat staring as his car got smaller and smaller, tears pouring down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Veronica.

"Come on. Let's go inside. You've got some 'splaining to do".


	5. You've got some 'splaining to do

**AN- Thanks again for all your reviews! Finally you'll have a little background on Lamb and Lexi...Enjoy! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

Veronica led Lexi to a chair in the office and sat her down. She opened her mouth to ask a question when Keith strolled into the office.

"I feel like a new man!" he declared as he smiled at the two of them. When neither responded he saw Lexi's eyes were red and swollen and Veronica looked madder than hell.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"I don't know," dryly answered Veronica, "Why don't you ask Lexi? Apparently she's intimately acquainted with _the devil_".

Keith's eyebrows rose as he muttered, "Ah. I see," and walked over to where Lexi was sitting. He crouched down and grabbed her chin pulling it up to look in her eyes.

"Did Lamb stop by the office?" he quietly asked her.

As she nodded, Veronica gasped and then yelled, "You _knew_ about THIS?"

"Veronica. Calm down. I think you and your cousin need to have a talk. But, it needs to not happen in my place of business. Take her home, Ron, and listen to her".

"Fine," grumbled Veronica as she stalked out of the office.

"I'm guessing Veronica's not a big fan of Donny," mumbled Lexi.

Keith sighed, "He's a changed man, Alexis".

"I was afraid of that," said Lexi as she followed Veronica to the car.

* * *

Sheriff Don Lamb drove down the road at breakneck speeds, passing cars when they got in his way. It wasn't until he nearly ran head first into a tractor trailer that he pulled over to the side of the road. Breathing heavily, he put his car in park and punched his steering wheel.

He swore as pain shot up his arm, "Damnit Lexi. Of all the people I never wanted to see again you were at the top of my list".

Memories flooded his brain as tears began to swim in his eyes. He cursed again and banged his head against the steering wheel, bringing things sharply into focus. He realized he was sitting on the side of the road, crying over Lexi Mars, the one person he hated most in the world.

"But damn if she didn't look more beautiful than I remembered," he murmured as he pictured her, green eyes sparkling, dimple flashing, in those boots…

Lamb laughed bitterly as he noticed he was talking to himself, "Now I've really gone off the deep-end. I need to arrest someone for the hell of it. Ruin their day".

And he did just that.

* * *

Logan Echolls was sitting at the bar in the hotel, fiddling with his phone, debating calling Veronica. Their argument yesterday had been foolish. Logan hated that the thought of Veronica and Duncan together made him so irrational. He knew that there was nothing between them anymore, and that Veronica wanted him, Logan, though God knows why. She just needed things to move slowly, and he had jumped to all the wrong conclusions last night.

"God, I _am_ a jackass," he muttered as he dialed her number.

The phone started to ring, when he was jerked off the barstool from behind. He shut off the phone and turned to see Sheriff Lamb glowering at him.

"Illegally consuming alcohol at a bar? Logan Echolls, tsk tsk. Why am I not surprised?"

"Lamb. How much will it take to pay you off this time?" smirked Logan as he pulled out his wallet.

"Now see, you just _had _to go and get on my bad side. You're under arrest for under-age drinking and attempting to bribe an officer. I'm taking you down to the station," growled Lamb as he slapped handcuffs on Logan's outstretched hands.

"Hmm. I really am _glad_ I decided to wake up this morning. It's been a FANTASTIC day!"commented Logan as he was led away.

* * *

The silence in the car was broken by the shrill ring of Veronica's phone. She looked at the caller ID and muttered, "Logan. Not who I need to be talking to at the moment".

Lexi snorted and when Veronica glared at her she responded, "Ok, look. Let me tell you why what happened back there…happened back there. And then you can give me all the dirty looks that you want".

Veronica nodded her head sharply as they parked the car. As they walked into the apartment, Lexi began her story.

"I can tell that you and Don aren't the best of friends Veronica. But I want to tell you about the old Don Lamb first and then you can fill me in on why you hate him, ok?"

"Ok, I'm listening," said Veronica as she sat down next to Lexi on the sofa.

"Ok. Don…wasn't an easy person to get to know. In fact, as much as you're going to hate this, the Logan you saw after Lilly died? He was a lot like that. He was mean, sarcastic, but still managed to rule the school. He and I were always exchanging barbed insults. My dad was Sheriff back then and Don's father had lost his job because of illegal business practices that dad had discovered".

Lexi leaned further back into the sofa, "He hated my dad and he hated me. Then one day when I was a sophomore, I found Don's little sister in the bathroom crying. She had bruises all over her face and was shaking as she crouched on the floor. I took her to the nurse and then sought out Donny. He was with his usual crowd at lunch and threw a couple of insults at me as I came over to him. But he saw the look on my face and followed me. I told him I had found his sister and she was with the nurse. I asked him who had hurt her. He stood there silent with this look in his eyes, like a wounded puppy. I had never seen a look like it".

"Logan used to have that look," Veronica murmured, "His dad beat him. A lot".

Lexi nodded, "Don was always coming to school with bruises that he told everyone were from fights. 'You should see the other guy,' he would brag. But that day, he told me. He told me that his dad beat him when he was drunk. He said his father had never hit his sister, he would just lock her in closets sometimes while he beat Donny. But today he had run out of the house when his dad was in a rage. I took him to the nurse's office, and when he saw her, he whispered 'I'll kill him'. That night, my dad, Uncle Keith, and a few other officers showed up at the Lamb's house. They arrested Mr. Lamb on the spot, and he started yelling that it was his house, they were his kids, and the police had no right to intervene".

Lexi shuddered, "So suffice it to say, Mr. Lamb was put away for a very long time and ordered to stay away from his family. I thought Don might hate me after this, he told me something in confidence and I used it to put his dad in prison. When he came back to school the next week, he met me at my locker and made a sarcastic quip about me being a busybody. When I turned to respond, he kissed me".

Veronica stiffened as Lexi continued, "From that point on, we were Neptune's golden couple. We dated for the rest of high-school. But suddenly, my dad was sick, and when he died I couldn't handle the thought of staying in Neptune with my mother. Donny and I had talked about the future, he was going to play football at Southwest Texas and I was going to Stanford. At the last minute I decided to apply to Oxford, and when I got in I decided to leave Neptune for good".

"Lamb didn't take the news well, I imagine," quipped Veronica.

"Well…when I went to talk to him, he had a surprise for me. He told me how much he loved me and then bent down on one knee and…"

"Omg. He proposed?" interrupted Veronica.

"Yeah. And I accepted without thinking. And then the next morning I split. I was too scared to tell him the truth, because I knew he could convince me to stay. So I left him a note and the ring and flew off to Oxford".

"Oh Lexi. You _didn't_," gasped Veronica.

"Unfortunately. I even tried to correct my mistake…but by then it was too late".

"You broke his heart," Veronica said in wonder, "And he turned into a cold-blooded asshole".

"Yes, so anything that he's done to this family I am fully responsible for and I'm…"

"No," Veronica stopped her, "You're not responsible for his actions. You may have caused him to be bitter towards love, but you certainly did not lead him to become what he is. He did that _all_ on his own. He may have still turned out bad even if you _had_ married him".

Lexi took a deep breath and let it out, "Ok. I want you to tell me about Sheriff Lamb, the 21st century version".


	6. 21st Century Lamb

**Chapter 6**

_Lexi took a deep breath and let it out, "Ok. I want you to tell me about Sheriff Lamb, the 21st century version". _

"Ok, but I'm warning you it's not pretty," cautioned Veronica.

"Hit me with it," sighed Lexi.

"I don't really know anything about Lamb until he started being a thorn in dad's side. But I think he was a deputy for a while after he blew his knee out playing football...Anyways, Lamb started doing little things to undermine my dad. He was just about to fire him when Lilly… And when my dad was forced to resign as Sheriff of Neptune, he stepped in".

"He and Uncle Keith used to get along so well…I guess it's hard to continue liking someone whose niece…"

"Lex. Don't blame yourself. He gets worse" replied Veronica, "The only reason crime has gone down in the city is because of private eyes like my dad. We were the ones that had to solve Lilly Kane's murder for him".

Veronica took a shuddering breath, "Besides being a completely incompetent sheriff, he…remember I told you that Cassidy Casablancas…raped me?"

"Yes. And believe me if that bastard was still alive, I would kill him," said Lexi angrily.

Veronica laughed bitterly, "You and loads of other people…So at the time, I didn't know who had…done it. I had woken up at Shelly Pomroy's party…not remembering a thing. When I went to the Sheriff's office to report the rape…Lamb wouldn't listen to me, he mocked me. I can still remember what he said: 'I've got not a shred of evidence to work with here, but that really doesn't matter to your family, now does it. Mmmm...look at this. She cries. I'll tell you what, Veronica Mars, why don't you go see the wizard. Ask for a little backbone'. We've been enemies ever since".

Lexi's breath caught, "He…".

"From that point on, I changed. If there was no one to help me, I'd have to help myself…" Veronica stopped talking as Lexi jumped from the couch.

"There's a little something I need to take care of" said Lexi, her fists clenched as she stalked out of the apartment.

Veronica ran after her, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it. Call Logan back. And Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate him," replied Lexi as she got into her car.

"Lex! Don't do anything…" started Veronica as Lexi sped off, "…stupid".

Veronica took out her cell phone and called Logan, but it went straight to voice mail, "This is Logan with today's inspirational greeting 'The hottest love has the coldest end'. Socrates. Don't bother leaving a message".

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Hey, it's me. Call me back as soon as you get this".

* * *

Lexi stormed into the sheriff's department and up to the front desk. The woman at the desk looked up and asked, "Lexi? Lexi Mars? Mein Gott!" 

Lexi paused in her fury to look down at her, "Inga? You still work here?"

Inga got up and came running over, enveloping her in a hug "Mein Kind. I have missed you".

"I've missed you too Inga, but I really need to see the Sheriff," commented Lexi as she pulled away.

"Oh. Sheriff Lamb is in eine schreckliche mood today. He has arrested many people! He has arrested the movie star's son!" yelled Inga as Lexi made her way down the hall.

Lexi stopped, "Logan Echolls? He arrested Logan?"

"Yes! Him! He is in the cell!"

Lexi changed direction and made her way to the cell where Logan was being held. He was lounging on the bench with his eyes closed, but opened them when he heard her footsteps. She crossed her arms and looked down at him.

"Really, I think the last name Mars comes equipped with an affinity for heroics and a white knight fetish," he smirked up at her, "I guess that makes me the damsel".

"Who says I'm here to rescue you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow, "As I recall you were a royal _ass_ to my cousin last night. Perhaps this little lock-up is deserved, fair lady".

To her surprise, he just sighed, "Yeah, I know. And if I could just get out of here I'd apologize," seeing the skeptical look on Lexi's face he continued, "Scout's honor".

"You and I both know you were never a boy scout," said Lexi wryly, "But, I'll see what I can do. I used to run this department".

"Of that I have no doubt," muttered Logan, "At the very least, they should start reserving me a cell with all the amenities, I seem to end up here a lot".

"I'll put in a good word for ya, my lady," said Lexi as she sauntered down the hall.

10 minutes later, she returned with Deputy Sacks in tow.

"Wow, I think that's faster than even Veronica could manage in her hey-day" he commented as they unlocked his cell.

"Thank you _so_ much Deputy Sacks," simpered Lexi, lightly touching his arm.

Sacks blushed and mumbled, "Not a problem. Just don't tell…"

Lexi swatted his arm, "Don't worry, this will be _our _little secret. Come on Logan". She turned back to Sacks and mouthed 'Call me'.

As soon as they were out of ear-shot Logan dryly stated, "I hope you gave him a fake number".

"Oh honey, I gave him _your_ number," replied Lexi as she handed him back his phone, wallet, and keys.

"Mmm. Great! I already have a text message for a booty-call," complained Logan as he looked through his phone.

"That Sacks, he sure moves fast," Lexi started walking towards Lamb's office, "Look I have to take care of something, I'll…"

"If this _something_ involves Lamb, I'm coming with".

"Ok it does. You can come, but let me say what I need to say first, comprende?"

"Oooh. This just got _interesting_," observed Logan, rubbing his hands together.

"Logan," warned Lexi.

"My lips are sealed".

"It's more your fists of fury that I'm worried about," muttered Lexi as she opened the door to Lamb's office.


	7. Fists of Fury

**Chapter 7**

As the door to his office slammed open, Sheriff Lamb swiveled around in his chair stating angrily, "Inga! I thought I told you not to let…" his voice died down when he saw Lexi standing there, Logan two steps behind her.

"Lexi. I thought we agreed to stay out of each other's way," he muttered as he stood up, "And Echolls, how the hell did you get out of jail?"

Logan shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorjamb.

Lamb started to advance on him, saying "Not in the mood. Do I have to force your ass back in that cell?" He went to reach for Logan when suddenly Lexi punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the floor.

He looked up at her as he lay, dazed, on his back, rubbing his jaw.

Logan's shocked face broke into a grin as he chuckled, "Nice right-hook Rocky, you really _are _my white knight".

Lamb regained some of his composure and yelled, "What the hell was that? Do you realize you just hit the _sheriff_? Do you _want_ a prison sentence, Alexis?" He struggled to get off the floor.

Lexi's voice was strained as she replied, "Logan. Wait for me outside".

Logan stuttered, "What? No way. He could…"

Lexi interrupted him, pushing him out the door, "Obviously I can take care of myself," she argued with a significant look towards Lamb.

"Ok, but you better explain to me what's going on later," he stated as she closed the door.

"Wanted some alone time, hmm," Lamb smirked maliciously grabbing her arm, "Next time, just ask". He bent closer to her and she shoved him, hard.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" she ordered, "Not after what you've done".

"What? Putting Echolls in jail?" he taunted, "I see you're moving in on your cousin's man…Someone should warn Veron…". Before he could even finish saying her name, he was flat on his back again, his jaw aching.

"You don't have the right to say her name," said Lexi fiercely, "She came to you. She had been _raped_. And you laughed at her. Goddamnit Don. You laughed in her face and told her to go see the wizard".

Lamb stared up at her in shock as tears streamed down her face.

"Veronica needed your help. And you mocked her. No matter what happened between us, you had no right…no right to ignore a young girl who needed your help…And I don't care if you throw me in jail for hitting you, you deserved it. God, I never thought I'd say this, but you're worse than your _father_".

He stood up head reeling as her words hit him. He started to say something, anything to erase the memory of the disgust on her face and the loathing words she had spoken.

She stopped him, putting her hand up, "Don't. I can't even look at you. The memories we shared, they make me physically ill …Don Lamb, you need to go see that wizard you love so much, get yourself a soul".

With that she turned on her heel and left the office, running straight into Logan. The look on his face told her he had overheard everything.

He started into the room where Lamb was, his fists clenched. Lexi stopped him, "He's not worth it Logan. Let's go".

Lamb looked into her eyes and saw revulsion and…pity. As she and Logan left his office, he crumpled into his chair, head in his hands.

* * *

"Come on, I'll give you a ride," said Lexi as they walked over to her car. 

Logan whistled, "So this is your car. Surprising".

"Yeah, I'm just chock-full of them today," muttered Lexi as she started the car.

"Alright," said Logan, "Explain away".

"Ok. When I lived in Neptune, Don Lamb was my boyfriend," started Lexi.

"Hmm. Why?" asked Logan, raising his eyebrows.

"He was…different back then. At the end of high-school, he proposed and I ran away to England…" began Lexi.

"You Mars women and your heart-breaking. There's something seriously wrong with your family," interrupted Logan as he shook his head.

"_Any_ways, after I left, he basically started a vendetta against my family. Which, subsequently, culminated in Don laughing in Veronica's face when she reported her rape".

"Yeah. You should've let me hit him," grumbled Logan.

"Sweet pea, there's only so much flirting I can do with Sacks to get your behind out of jail," quipped Lexi, "And have you called Ronnie yet?"

* * *

Veronica was sitting on her couch, contemplating going after Lexi, when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Logan. 

"Hey," she answered on the second ring.

"Hi," he replied, "Look. We need to talk about last night. But later. Lexi and I are headed back to your apartment now".

"Lexi? How did you find Lexi?"

Logan sighed, "Long story. But your cousin has a mean right hook".

Veronica's mouth dropped open, "She…she hit you?"

Logan laughed, "See you soon sugar puss," and hung up.

10 minutes later, Lexi and Logan strolled into the house. Veronica searched Logan's face for bruises or swelling.

Logan noticed what she was doing, "Relax. Lexi didn't hit me. In fact, she bailed my ass out of jail".

Veronica turned to Lexi who was pouring herself a stiff drink, "Then, who was the recipient of your mean right hook?" and next to Logan, "And _why_ were you in jail?"

Lexi took a large sip of her drink commenting, "I think Lamb might reconsider messing with my family from now on".

"Yeah, she knocked him to the floor," smirked Logan as he flopped on the sofa.

"Twice," said Lexi, holding up two fingers and taking a few more gulps of her drink.

Veronica looked at Lexi's red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained face, "Lex…are you okay?"

"Swell Veronica," stated Lexi as she finished her first drink and poured another, "Now, you kids talk. I'll be in the other room".

Veronica stared after Lexi and then turned to Logan, "Why were you in jail?"

"Lamb was in a bad mood?" tried Logan.

"So you were in no way, shape, or form breaking the law?"

"Well, not at the _precise_ moment he arrested me," hedged Logan.

Veronica shook her head smiling and grabbed him, pulling his face towards her. As their lips met he murmured, "Hmm…I guess this means I'm forgiven?"

Veronica smiled, kissed him deeply, and then pulled away, "For the moment. But you're still a jackass".


	8. Gouge your eyes out, Oedipus

**AN- Some Lamb angst and LoVe fluff…**

**Also, there are some sexual situations in this chapter, be forewarned. It's rated T for a reason…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own VMars, sad day.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Lamb sat at his desk, head reeling. He pushed back his chair and walked over to his window just in time to see Logan and Lexi climb into her car and drive away. He punched the wall and then sunk to the floor, cradling his hand. He couldn't feel the pain in his hand. His entire body was numb.

Lord knows how long he had been sitting there, staring blankly at the floor, when he was suddenly brought back to the present, a hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Sheriff?" a voice asked softly. Lamb glanced up to see Deputy Sacks staring down at him, a concerned look on his face.

"Hands off Deputy," he brusquely replied. As Sacks backed away he continued "I thought I told everyone to leave me the hell alone today. What happened to that?"

Deputy Sacks stuttered, "Sorry sir. Won't happen again" as he practically ran out of the office.

Lamb watched him depart, and then let his head fall against the wall closing his eyes. The image of Lexi and that final look…that look of disgust and pity…filled his mind. Disgust he could handle, its how most people looked at him, and he'd learned to live with it. Sometimes he even liked it, basked in the fact that people hated him. But pity, pity made him realize how much he hated himself.

"I'm _not_ worth it," he muttered, echoing Lexi's last words. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialed a number. The voice on the other end answered, "I was just coming to see you".

"Hurry," he said hoarsely, hanging up the phone. He banged his head against the wall, and then closed his eyes again when tears started to form.

A light knock and then the door opened, admitting Madison Sinclair. She shut the door behind her, locking it, and then turned to him.

"Don," she giggled, "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

He pulled her down on top of him and began unbuttoning her shirt, "I just need to forget for a while".

* * *

"She's sleeping," said Veronica as she walked out of her room and sat down on the sofa next to Logan. 

"Sometimes the only way to escape your own thoughts is to sleep, or in my case, drink til you're unconscious," mumbled Logan.

"Is that how you were planning on dealing with our fight?" asked Veronica softly.

"Actually, if you'll remember, I was calling you when Lamb arrested me".

"Mmmhmm. And just what were you planning on telling me?"

Logan pulled Veronica into the crook of his arm and rested his chin on her hair. "I _am_ a jackass. Last night… I got scared. And I'm always gonna worry about Duncan. You know, he was your first love and …"

Veronica placed her finger on his lips silencing him, "Duncan was my first boyfriend. I thought he was my first love. But someone told me something very wise once. You and me, our story is epic, spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic".

Logan turned, his eyes searching her face, as she continued, "What we have…it's nothing like what I've had with anyone else. I've never felt the way I feel right now about _any_one else. Logan..."

"God, I love you," said Logan thickly as he pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled away right before their lips met. Logan looked at her, a question in his eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered as they stared at each other.

Logan grinned and sat back on the sofa.

"What are you doing?" asked Veronica, staring at him in confusion.

"Shh," said Logan laughing as he stretched out on the couch, "I'm celebrating this moment".

Veronica playfully punched him in the arm. He looked over at her and grabbed her arm when she went to hit him again.

"Didn't anyone teach you to play nice?" he asked as he tackled her laughing.

"Mmmm," she murmured as he kissed her, teasing her lips with his tongue. She bit him lightly on his bottom lip and when his mouth opened she darted her tongue inside. Logan groaned and their kiss grew hotter, their tongues dueling.

Veronica's hands slid from Logan's hair, down his neck, to his chest. His muscles tensed as she caressed them. Logan ran his hands down Veronica's sides, lightly brushing the sides of her breasts, causing her to press closer to him. Her nipples hardened against his chest and her breath started coming out faster. Logan moved his mouth from her lips down past her chin, to the spot where her neck and shoulder joined.

She gasped at the sensations he was causing and ran her hands down to the hem of his shirt. She grasped his shirt, her knuckles brushing against his stomach, and began to raise it up. A quick intake of breath caused his stomach to suck in and he stopped her hands to look down at her.

"You sure?" he panted, his eyes dark with lust. Veronica could feel his hardness pressed against her stomach.

"Yes," she breathed wrapping her legs around him and drawing his mouth down to hers. He ravaged her mouth with his teeth and tongue as she lifted his shirt over his head. His teeth grazed her earlobe as he ran his hands to the hem of her shirt and up underneath. She moaned as his hands lightly skimmed the underside of her breasts. Her shirt was quickly discarded as Logan placed soft kisses on the tops of her breasts. She grabbed his hair and arched off the sofa as he placed his mouth over a nipple and suckled it through her thin bra, his fingers deftly teasing the other.

"Logan," she muttered thickly. Her hands went to the waistband of his jeans as she unbuckled them and tried to slide them down. He stopped her when his hand slid slowly up under her skirt and lacy underwear, his fingers lightly touching the wetness that had formed between her thighs.

"God Ronnie," he groaned as she squirmed under his touch, panting heavily.

"Logan, I…" she started as he gazed down at her flushed face. He stopped her with a kiss.

"You're so beautiful Veronica," he hoarsely whispered against her mouth as he began to slip a finger into her moistness.

Just then there were two gasps and commotion at the front door. Logan covered Veronica as she quickly scrambled to put her clothes back on. He turned pulling his pants together to see Wallace and Mac with their backs to them.

"Umm Veronica?" muttered Mac, "We can come back at a better time".

Logan sighed and threw himself back against the sofa as Veronica finished putting herself together.

"No…it's fine. I'm sorry…I forgot I called you," said Veronica as she mouthed 'Sorry' to Logan.

Mac turned around, "Yeah we pretty much figured that you had forgotten. I doubt that you wanted us to…interrupt you".

"Really need to start bringing that 'Do Not Disturb' sign with me from the hotel," muttered Logan as he walked into the bathroom.

Veronica rolled her eyes at his back and then turned saying, "Wallace. You can turn around now".

"Uh. Veronica? I don't think I can look at you for a little while yet. I need to erase some images from my memory," replied Wallace as he ran his hands over his eyes.

"Oh just gouge your eyes out, Oedipus, and get over it," snidely remarked Veronica as she stood in front of him. Wallace cringed and then opened his eyes slowly.

"I think you've permanently turned me off blondes," he groaned shaking his head.

"So what's the dealio? Don't tell me we were the interruptus in the coitus between you and Logan for nothing," remarked Mac as she sat at the counter.

"Don't say that…word," grimaced Wallace.

"Oh, Wallace. You're such a prude," teased Mac.

Veronica heard the shower start up and smirked, "10 bucks says that shower is iccccy coooold".

"Stop. Please," replied Wallace as Mac and Veronica laughed.

He glared at them until Veronica finally said, "Ok. Here's the deal. I called you guys here because of Lexi".

Wallace perked up at the mention of her name, "Oh yeah?"

"Prepare for a long and involved story. And Wallace? You can never again claim that I tell you nothing".

* * *

Logan emerged from the bathroom toweling his head dry and paused when he saw Lexi leaning on the wall by Veronica's room. 

She noticed him and commented, "Sounds like they're having quite the meeting out there. How we can save Lexi from big bad Lamb".

Logan looked at her closely, "Well, they sure haven't seen the way you pack a punch if they're worried about protecting you".

"I don't need protection. I need a distraction," she tersely replied, pushing herself off the wall.

"Hmm, just call me Mr. Distraction!" he exclaimed, offering her his arm, "Need a break from an emotionally trying situation? I'm always your man. Hell if I can distract myself from my girlfriend's death, mother's suicide, and father's murderous tendencies…"

"Logan Echolls. You are a God," praised Lexi linking her arm with his, "Where's the nearest liquor selling establishment?"

They walked out into the kitchen and conversation abruptly stopped.

"Wow guys. What an awkward pause," grinned Lexi, shaking her head and flouncing out of the apartment.

Veronica started to follow when Logan intervened, "I'm taking Lexi somewhere for some good old Echoll's 'dealing'. I know you want to help her. So trust me".

"I trust you," Veronica said giving him a hug, "But if anything happens to her so help me…"

Logan backed away hands in the air, "I know, I know. You'll eat my liver out with a spoon".

As he started up the Xterra, Lexi in the passenger seat, Veronica sighed, "Don Lamb is going to rue the day".


	9. Hmm, just call me Mr Distraction

**Chapter 9**

Don Lamb was ruing the day. Here he had a perfectly willing girl all over him and all he could think about was Lexi. Finally, after about half-an-hour of nothing, he pushed Madison off of him growling, "This isn't working".

"Oh Don, its ok. It happens to _all_ guys at one point or another," she soothed as she put her clothes back on.

"It doesn't happen to me," scowled Lamb as he buttoned his pants, "Just get out".

Madison frowned as she stood up, "Are we still on for later tonight then?"

"What do you _think_ Madison?" he sneered, "Don't tell me you're _that_ slow".

Madison looked stunned, "But Don…" she whispered.

"This," he gestured between the two of them, "Isn't working anymore. Go find someone your own age to play house with". He pushed past her and collapsed into his desk chair.

Madison burst into tears and ran out of his office.

"Great Don," Lamb muttered to himself, head in hands, "How many girls are you gonna make cry today?"

"Stealing candy from babies again?" quipped a voice from the doorway.

Lamb looked up to see Keith Mars smirking at him.

"My cup runneth full of Mars' today," sighed Lamb, "Keith. Get out".

"Naw, I don't think so _Sheriff_. You've caused quite the stir in my normally placid life," commented Keith as he sat down across from Lamb.

"Placid? Yeah and I'm Little Bo Peep".

"Wow. You just walked right into that one, Lambie," smirked Keith as he leaned back in his chair.

"Mars. Not in the mood. Say what you came here to say, and then skedaddle," replied Lamb, fiddling with a pen.

Keith knocked the pen out of his hand and as Lamb started to angrily respond, he leaned forward and planted his palms on the desk.

He stared Lamb straight in the eye, "Stay away from Lexi. Stay away from Veronica. You so much as come near my family again and you can consider yourself a dead man".

Lamb raised an eyebrow, "As scary as that was, I wouldn't touch your family with a 10-foot pole. You make sure to tell _them_ to stay away from _me_".

Lamb pushed back his chair and walked to the door, flinging it open.

"See yourself out," he tossed over his shoulder as he exited the room.

As Lamb stalked down the hallway, Inga called out, "Sheriff! Vere are you going?"

"A bar. To get thoroughly pissed," he grumbled, "Know a good one?"

* * *

"Body Shots? Classy," teased Lexi as they pulled up to the bar. 

"Mmm. Just as classy as drinking at 3 in the afternoon on a Thursday," retorted Logan, parking his car.

They walked into Body Shots and Logan grabbed a table while Lexi grabbed a drink.

"You want anything?" she called over to him. He shook his head and she ordered a round of vodka shots. She carried them back to the table and sat across from Logan.

"Ah. Shots. So you've decided to get drunk fast?"

"That's the plan," replied Lexi, picking up a shot glass.

"Carry on my way-ward son," commented Logan as she slammed 4 shots, one after another.

Lexi jumped up from the table carrying the glasses back to the bar. She came back to the table with a mixed drink and a beer. She pushed the beer towards Logan.

"Lexi…" Logan warned.

"Sugar bear, you're going to have to deal with my drunken tomfoolery. It'll be easier if you have some alcohol in your system".

Logan sighed and gulped down half his beer as Lexi worked on her drink.

An hour and a half later, both were truly and utterly smashed.

"Riddle me this, Batman," smirked Logan, "Do you still have feelings for Lamb?"

Lexi looked up from one of the empty glasses she had been fiddling with to glare at him.

"Hey now," said Logan hands in the air, "Just be glad that you're not dealing with the Fab Three's 12-Steps for getting over Don Lamb".

Veronica sighed and laid her head on her arms, "Yes. God. I mean look at what he's done to my family…and yet…those feelings are still there".

"And you seemed like such a normal person…"remarked Logan.

"Yeah it is interesting isn't it?" said Lexi, sitting up and tilting her head to the side, "How a girl can tolerate a guy who let's say has _smashed her headlights in with a crowbar_?"

Logan started and let out a bark of laughter. His face became thoughtful and he tapped his bottom lip saying, "Hm. Foreplay".

Lexi laughed and then responded, "Though you do get brownie points for the whole saving Ronnie's life thing".

"Oh Girl Talk! What else has Veronica told you?"

Lexi stood up swaying a little bit, "You bumping uglies with the step-mother of your best friend _was_ a personal favorite".

"There's nothing ugly about my…"

"Shhh!" interrupted Lexi, placing her hand over his mouth, "I need to break the seal".

She started to stand up but lost her balance, landing sprawled in Logan's lap. They giggled drunkenly as Logan tried to help her up. A shadow fell across their table and Lexi glanced up to see a furious Don Lamb glowering down at them.

"Sheriff Lamb!" saluted Logan, tightening his other arm around Lexi, "Long time no see".

"Echolls. I seem to be experiencing déjà vu. Didn't I already arrest you for underage drinking once today?" growled Lamb, slamming his fist on the table.

"Donny …" started Lexi as Lamb's gaze fastened on her.

"So I _was_ right earlier…you've moved onto your cousin's boyfriend. Good luck to you, Logan. She's a wildcat in bed," snarled Lamb as he leaned in towards her.

Logan stiffened and began to angrily defend her when he was interrupted by a snort. He looked down to see Lexi giggling.

"Oh Donny, is this your mean face? You can do better than that," she leaned close to him and matched him glare for glare, her lips twitching. She gave him a saucy wink and then darted out her tongue to lick her lips. Lamb's gaze was drawn to her lips, his eyes softening as he began to lean in. Suddenly, he straightened and took a step back from their table.

Lexi jumped up exclaiming, "I _knew_ my saucy pirate-wench wink was a winner!"

As she finished speaking, she tripped, tumbling into his chest when he took another step back. He steadied her as she smiled up at him.

"I missed you," she whispered, snuggling close to him.

Lamb loosened his grip on her arms, "You're drunk Lexi".

"Am…not," she hiccupped as she stumbled away from him.

Logan stood up to help her, but Lamb stopped him, "Echolls. Call someone and get your ass home. You're lucky I'm choosing to ignore the fact that you're 18 and drunk in a bar".

He turned to Lexi who was attempting to walk in a straight line while whistling 'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me'. Lamb shook his head, grabbing her elbow and leading her out of the bar.

Logan staggered after them saying, "Wait! Where are you taking her?"

"She needs to sober up before she goes home. I'll take care of her," tersely answered Lamb.

Lexi tripped on the stairs and Lamb caught her, swinging her into his arms and carrying her to his car. She snuggled against his shoulder as Logan stared at them in shock.

"Close your mouth Logan, before a bug flies in," murmured Lexi as Lamb placed her gently in the passenger seat.

As Lamb's car drove away, Logan sunk down onto the steps outside the bar. After the world stopped spinning, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

* * *

Veronica pulled up to Body Shots to see Logan lying on the ground. Wallace chuckled as Veronica got out of her car slamming the door. 

"She had to expect that Logan would get drunk. It _is _what he does best," commented Mac from the back seat.

Outside, Veronica had kicked Logan in the shin causing him to open his eyes blearily.

"Hey Ronnie," he slurred, "When did _you_ get here?"

"Logan," cautioned Veronica, "Right now I'm choosing to ignore the fact that you are wasted".

Logan stood up slowly and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you 'Ronica".

"Logan, I love you too. But where the _hell_ is my cousin?" she asked as she pushed away, frowning up at him.

"Umm…with Lamb?" mumbled Logan sheepishly.

"Oh God. I had hoped you were kidding when you told me that on the phone. Where did he take her?" asked Veronica swiftly.

"To sober up," responded Logan, rubbing his eyes, "Can I sit down?"

"Go get in the passenger seat of your car," said Veronica as she walked over to the LeBaron, "Wallace, drive my car home will you? I'm going to drive Logan's beast so I'll meet you there. I need to check the surveillance cameras in Lamb's house pronto".

"Why am I not surprised you have surveillance in Lamb's house?" muttered Wallace, walking over to the driver's side door.

"Well not his _whole_ house, just his… bedroom," blushed Veronica.

"Oh Veronica, eww," said Mac from the backseat.

"Hey, I put it in to catch him with Madison. But he never took her back to his place. He's… crafty".

"And what do you plan on doing…you know if the cameras show your cousin …" asked Wallace, gesturing sheepishly.

"Well…I plan on rescuing her. She's obviously too drunk to make the correct decisions. And her beer goggles must be on really tight, cutting off all circulation to her brain…"

"Veronica Mars to the rescue!" yelled Logan, posing like a superhero before attempting to fly off the curb, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Logan," sighed Veronica as Mac and Wallace burst out laughing, "Get in the damn car".


	10. Veronica Mars to the rescue!

**Chapter 10**

After a few stops, to let Lexi use the bathroom and then to buy bottled water and some potato chips, they finally arrived at Lamb's house.

"This has got to be the weirdest day ever," muttered Lamb as he parked his car.

"What?" asked Lexi, munching on her chips.

"Nothing," replied Lamb. He opened her door and helped her out of the car.

She took a few steps and then looked up, "Where are we?"

Lamb steadied her elbow as she stumbled into him once more, "Don't you recognize it?"

"Your parents' house," whispered Lexi as she glanced at his face. He was staring at her intently and a ghost of a smile touched his mouth.

"I bought it back after my mom died," he replied as he pulled out his house keys and unlocked the door.

Lexi tripped on the front steps again and fell to the ground because Lamb was busy opening the door.

"Ouch," she groaned as she tried to pick herself up. Before she could stand, Lamb had lifted her into his arms again.

"You are a disaster," he shook his head, "You're gonna sleep this off, and then I'll take you home. And then we can go back to the not seeing each other deal we had".

He carried her upstairs and laid her gently on his bed. He lifted back the covers and she slipped under them.

"Thank you," she murmured, touching the hand that held the covers. He stared at her for a few moments, and then tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He started to back away when she softly said his name.

Lamb sat on the bed next to her, "Lexi, sleep. I'll bring you some water and aspirin".

She touched his cheek, whispering, "I've missed you".

He stiffened and turned towards her as she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her kissing her deeply. She made a small sound in the back of her throat and then kissed him back, her tongue running along the seam of his lips. He opened them, and their tongues met, the kiss growing hotter.

Lamb groaned and then tore his mouth away panting. He looked down at her flushed face, "Damnit Lexi, you're too drunk to know what's what. Go to sleep".

She snuggled back into her pillows and closed her eyes as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Veronica turned away from the computer screen, seething. She grabbed her bag, all ready to storm Lamb's 'castle' when Wallace intervened. 

"Veronica, wait. Look. I hate Lamb as much as the next person. But, not many guys could do what he just did".

"Take advantage of a drunk girl?" angrily retorted Veronica.

"Try _not_ take advantage of a drunk girl. Lexi kissed _him_. He could have played on that. Could have used her inebriation against her. But he didn't. AND he plans on bringing her home after she's sobered up".

Veronica opened her mouth to respond and then closed it. She sat down, head in her hands and muttered, "You're right. I just…hate him so much".

"Look at it this way," soothed Mac, "If Lexi can bring out this little bit of good in him, maybe she can bring him back to the person he once was".

"Yeah, but who is that?" mumbled Veronica.

Just then there was a loud commotion in the other room. Veronica dashed out of her bedroom to see Logan, who they had left on the sofa, on the kitchen floor, covered in pots and pans.

"What are you _doing_?" she asked as she ran over to him.

"Trying to make food," he slurred, trying to sit up.

Wallace helped Veronica to get Logan off the ground and back on the sofa.

"Now stay there," ordered Veronica as she went to clean up the kitchen.

Logan eyed Wallace and Mac warily and when they turned to help Veronica he stood up slowly and then dashed out the front door.

"Logan!" shouted Veronica chasing after him, "Where are you going?"

"Food, Ronnie. I need food," he giggled as he tried to open his car door.

"Ok. We'll get you food," conceded Veronica as she pulled out his car keys.

She turned to Wallace and Mac who had followed her out the door ordering, "Hey, keep an eye on Lexi, call me if Lamb tries anything. I'm going to take Logan back to his hotel room".

"Hotel-ho! Mush, mush!" yelled Logan as Veronica started his car.

"I deserve a medal," muttered Veronica.

* * *

Lexi woke up head pounding, in a strange bed. She glanced over to the nightstand where there was aspirin and a glass of water waiting. She popped the pills in her mouth and took a huge sip of the water to swallow them. 

She finished her water and lay back down on the bed. The last thing she saw before slipping back into unconsciousness was a picture of her and Don, with his mother and sister at their high school graduation.

Lamb was in his family room, sitting in his La-Z-Boy, trying to watch television. But not even ESPN could hold his attention for long.

His mind kept drifting back to that kiss. That electrifying kiss. God. Why was it that her kisses were so much better than _any_one else's…

But she was drunk. And if she had any idea who she was kissing…she probably would've washed her mouth out with soap. She despised him. She pitied him. And he couldn't help but love her for it. God, she was beautiful.

He cursed as he picked up the remote and shut off the TV. Leaning back in his chair, he let the memories rush forth.

"I've got to make this all right somehow," he whispered as he clenched his eyes shut.

* * *

Veronica had finally managed to get Logan up to his suite after he had decided he wanted to explore the hotel and make some new friends. Veronica had never apologized to so many people in her life. 

"I'm glad that you've turned into a jolly drunk," she muttered as she pushed him into his room.

"I'm the Jolly Green Giant! Ho-ho-ho!" bellowed Logan, collapsing onto his bed.

Veronica didn't move fast enough and her arm was trapped under him as he began to snore. She shoved him a little and he grabbed her rolling over, tucking her under his chin, and holding her tight in his arms.

"Logan," she sighed trying to push away from him.

"Sleep with me, 'Ronica. You smell so good".

Logan passed out promptly and Veronica complied, snuggling into his chest and closing her eyes.

"You're lucky I love you," she whispered.

* * *

Wallace and Mac sat watching TV and occasionally checking on Lexi using Veronica's computer. 

"Veronica's been gone forever," commented Mac after about two hours of this.

"Yeah and I'm getting hungry," complained Wallace as he rubbed his stomach.

Keith walked in the door carrying a large pizza, "Did I hear someone was hungry?"

Mac quickly shut Veronica's computer and smiled at Keith, "Mr. Mars. You read our minds".

"Come. Eat," grunted Keith like a caveman.

Wallace grabbed a slice of pizza and sat at the counter while Keith got out some sodas and a beer for himself.

"Are Veronica and Lexi home?" he asked popping open the tab and taking a sip.

Wallace choked on his pizza and Mac slapped his back replying, "Slow down, slugger. Umm, Veronica's over at Logan's and they dropped Lexi off at an old friend's house to catch up. We were just gonna finish up watching CSI and then head out…"

"Well stay as long as you like," smiled Keith as he took a big bite of his pizza.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Mars," said Wallace as he raised his eyebrows at Mac. She shrugged, sat down, and picked up a slice of pizza.

* * *

Veronica woke to the sound of her phone ringing. Logan's grip on her had lessened, and she untangled herself from his arms and quietly got up. 

"Mac? What's up?" she answered.

"Umm well... We haven't checked in Lexi in a while because your dad came home and…"

"Oh God," replied Veronica, "What did you tell him?"

"Wallace started choking on his pizza when your dad asked where you were, so that wasn't at _all_ obvious…But, I covered for you and told him you were at Logan's and had dropped Lexi off at an old friend's. I dunno if he believed me".

Veronica sighed and sat down on the sofa, "So, I guess I should probably go pick up Lexi from Lamb's humble abode then?"

"Yep. That's probably your best bet. Wallace and I left your house about 20 minutes ago. Has Logan sobered up yet?"

"Probably not enough to drive me to Lamb's and then on to my house before dad sends out the search dogs".

"Well… I can pick you up and take you and Lexi home in Logan's car. Your dad will never know it wasn't Logan driving".

"Mac? Lying? Sneaking around? I'm so proud," laughed Veronica.

Veronica closed her phone, poured a glass of water, and wandered back into Logan's bedroom.

"Wake up sleepyhead. Drink some water," she said as she shook his shoulder.

"Mmmm. Five more minutes," he groaned turning away from her.

Veronica set the water down and stepped back a few feet away from the bed, then turned and ran at the bed, jumping on top of Logan.

He grunted and pulled her underneath him, "I hate it when you pounce me".

Veronica giggled as he leaned down and brushed a kiss across her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Their kiss grew hotter and Logan pulled away groaning and rubbing his temples, "God. I had way too much to drink. What time is it?"

Veronica sat up and kissed his cheek before hopping out of bed, "It's 10 PM. Drink your water. I'll get you some aspirin".

"God, you deserve a medal," he sighed as he gulped down the water.


	11. Eat my liver with a spoon

**AN- Thanks again for all your reviews! I love you guys!**

**After watching Tuesday's repeat of Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner, I remembered why I believed that Lamb could have a little good in him…somewhere. I wrote this chapter with that in mind. Feedback, as always, is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Lamb was standing by the stove in his kitchen, fixing himself a late night snack of pasta, when he heard a soft, "Hey".

He turned to see Lexi leaning against the doorjamb, "Hey".

"Look, I'm not forgiving you or anything, but that smells delicious".

Lamb motioned for her to sit at the table, and poured the pasta into the strainer. He fixed her a plate and brought it over to her. Lexi dug into the meal with great relish as Lamb fixed his own plate and sat down.

"I'm surprised you're hungry…I think I'd be holding fast to the ceramic bowl right about now," smirked Lamb.

"I bounce back fast. Plus I think I'm still drunk. If you cut me, I'd bleed liquor," replied Lexi in between bites.

Lamb opened his mouth to respond but Lexi held up her hand, "We need to have a serious talk. I'm going to finish this, and then we're going to have a conversation".

They finished their meal in silence and Lamb grabbed their plates and put them in the sink. He sat back down at the table and stared at Lexi, waiting.

She composed herself, took a deep breath, and began, "First, thank you for dealing with my drunkenness. You didn't have to, and you knew that. But you did it anyways, and saved me from a talk with Keith that I really didn't want to have".

Lamb nodded as she continued, "Now, I know you're going to have objections to the things I'm going to say next. But let me say them. I want to remain as rational as possible so we don't have a repeat performance of earlier today".

She took another deep breath, "Don, I hurt you 9 years ago. And there's nothing I can do to change that. I was young and scared, and while those aren't good excuses for leaving you in the dust, I did it anyways. But there are some things that you don't know…. The day you proposed…I was coming to tell you that I was going to attend Oxford because I needed to get away from Neptune".

Lamb sat rigidly in his chair, clenching his jaw, as she resumed speaking, "I accepted your proposal because I loved you, and all thoughts of another life away from Neptune fled my mind. But when I left your house that day, I realized that you were the only person who could convince me to stay. I was panicked and knew I had to leave without telling you if I ever hoped to leave at all".

"Lexi," said Lamb in a strained voice, "You should've known me better than that. If you had told me you needed to get away I would've understood. Jesus, I knew your mother after all. I probably would've followed you to England. Hell, I would've followed you to Timbuktu if it meant being with you".

Lexi took another, shuddering breath, "Well I realized that halfway there. I flew back Donny. And I went to see you…"

Lamb started in his chair and then stuttered, "You…came back? When?"

"Two days after I left. I went to your house. No one was home, but your car was out front so I went upstairs…"

"Oh God," blanched Lamb.

"The door to your room was slightly ajar, and you were…in bed with Suzy. I ran out of the house and caught the next flight to London".

"Lexi…I thought…God I thought you were gone forever. Your mom told me that you had run away and she gave me that note…so I knew you hadn't been sent somewhere... I was drunk that day and Suzy decided I needed…God. If I had known…" he reached over and wrapped her into a hug.

"You couldn't have known," said Lexi into his chest before pushing away, "But there's more I need to say to you".

"Remember, remain rational," said Lamb as he backed his chair away from her.

Lexi let out a short laugh, "I'm not going to hit you again, unless you provoke me".

Lamb nodded tersely, and she started, "Alright. Our past, what we had together, was some of the best years of my life. But…you've made a mockery of those memories. You brought a vendetta against my family and sometimes it seems all of Neptune. What I did was wrong. But the way you've been living your life these past nine years…God Donny. You've turned into a monster. No matter how badly I hurt you…you should never have treated Veronica with such blatant derision the day she asked for your help. You shouldn't have undermined my uncle and contributed to him losing his job. And you certainly shouldn't be destroying the lives of the citizens of Neptune by being such a purposefully incompetent Sheriff…"

"I know," choked Lamb, head in his hands.

Lexi was startled by his assent, "Well. Then you know you need to change, Donny. Make it all right somehow. Not for me. For yourself. Because the path you're on leads straight to self-destruction… I loved you once and I will not let you become the shell of a man your father was".

Don Lamb looked up at her final words, shaking as he tried to check his emotions. Lexi watched the struggle on his face until he finally collapsed on the table, quietly sobbing. Lexi made soothing tones and rubbed his back as he cried. He finally quieted and sat up slowly rubbing his hands across his face.

Lexi smiled hesitantly at him and he looked at her, smiling wryly,"You're such a busybody".

Her eyes widened as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, whispering, "Thank you".

Lexi was taken aback and stammered, "That kiss earlier…I was drunk. And I was nostalgic. But it doesn't mean that I want…that I want us to be, you know, _us_, again…"

"I know," grinned Lamb, enjoying that he was flustering her.

"Ok. Because _you_ have a lot of work to do, and I…" she was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

She jumped up and ran to her purse, "Hello?"

"Lexi? Oh thank God you're alive".

"Veronica? What's…" began Lexi.

"Mac and I are gonna come get you from Lamb's house, ok? My dad thinks you're visiting an old friend, so stick with that story," interrupted Veronica.

"What? Veronica…"

"Look, we'll be there in like 20 minutes. Bye!"

Lexi tried to respond but all she could get out was "Ver.." before she heard the dial tone. She sighed and put her phone back in her purse and turned to Lamb who had started washing dishes.

"Look, Veronica's…"

"Coming to save you?" interrupted Lamb, "I figured she would've stormed my house hours ago".

"Yeah, well maybe she gives you more credit than you think. I'm going to go get my stuff from upstairs," said Lexi as she left the room.

Lamb shook his head, "Veronica Mars will hate me until the end of time".

* * *

Back in Logan's hotel suite, Veronica shut her phone and leaned back into the sofa, closing her eyes. She felt the couch shift and opened her eyes to see Logan sitting next to her, spoon in hand. 

She tilted her head quizzically as he handed her the spoon, "What…"

"Well go on. Get it over with," he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, turning away from her and lifting up his shirt.

"Logan. I'm not going to eat your liver out with a spoon," laughed Veronica, "I hate liver. Unless you have some onions you can cut up…"

"Nope too late!" said Logan as he grabbed the spoon out of her hand and kissed her on the lips.

After a few seconds of delicious kissing he pulled away, "But all joking aside, I'm sorry that I didn't try to stop Lamb".

"Why didn't you?" asked Veronica softly.

"Well, it all happened so fast. Before I could get a handle on the situation in my state, they were out the door. And…well. You're not gonna like this, but I trusted him with Lexi".

Veronica sighed and snuggled up against him, "I trust him with her too…and I don't know why".

"Maybe he's not so bad. I mean look at all the shit I put you through. You changed me. Maybe Lexi…"

"You changed yourself. Somehow I think Lamb lacks that ability".

Logan wrapped his arms around Veronica, "Hmm…So… shall we continue where we left off earlier?"

Veronica laughed, "I wish. Mac's picking me up and then we're getting Lexi. Oh by the way Mac's driving your car so it looks like you drove us home. She'll bring back the keys later".

"She better not crash my baby," grumbled Logan.

"Listen Mr. Drunky McDrunkerson. You be nice to her. You owe me for tonight".

"Who me?" said Logan sardonically, "I'm always nice to your weird friends".

"Uh-huh," laughed Veronica as he pulled her on top of him.

"How long do we have?" he asked as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Mmmm" Veronica hummed as he found the sensitive spot on her neck.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Saved by the bell!" said Veronica as she jumped up. Logan groaned and sunk into the sofa as she let Mac in.

"How ya doing Logan?" asked Mac grinning down at him.

"I've been better," muttered Logan handing her his car keys.

Veronica kissed him on the lips, "I'll see you tomorrow".

"Yeah, yeah," replied Logan as Veronica and Mac gathered her stuff together and left.

Logan stumbled back into his room and collapsed onto the bed. He had just started to drift off to sleep when there was another knock at his door. He opened it and froze in shock.

"Dick?"


	12. The strangest day ever

**AN: Kind of a filler chapter, with a bit of a surprise at the end ;)

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Lexi was sitting on the bed, staring at the graduation picture when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in!" she answered, brushing tears away and setting the frame back on the nightstand.

Don Lamb opened the door slowly, "Hey, I think Veronica just pulled up. I figured you should meet her outside so she doesn't have to deal with me".

Lexi stood up, "Yeah, that's probably for the best".

She gathered her things together and Lamb stepped away from the door. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard a soft, "Lexi".

She cautiously turned and Lamb came to the top of the stairs. She looked at him, a question in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, face stricken and then turned and headed into his bedroom.

Lexi watched him go and then headed down the stairs and out the front door, closing it behind her. As she jumped into the backseat of the XTerra, she looked up at Don's window and saw him staring down at her. She gave a little wave as Mac pealed away from the curb.

"How you feeling?" asked Veronica as she turned in her seat to look at Lexi.

"I've been better," sighed Lexi as she leaned back against the head rest.

Mac laughed, "You and Logan both".

15 minutes later, they had their story straight and Mac dropped them off at the apartment. They walked in to find Keith asleep on the sofa, Backup curled at his feet.

Veronica smiled and shook him, "Dad. Wake up".

Keith groaned and opened his eyes, then sat up fast, "What time is it?"

"11. Man you're getting old," teased Veronica.

Keith yawned, "Yeah, yeah. Get to bed you".

He stood up and hugged Veronica and turned to Lexi, "How ya doing kiddo?"

"I'm surviving," replied Lexi, smiling slightly. Keith smiled back and hugged her before heading into his room. Veronica looked at Lexi for a long moment and then jumped into her arms.

"Whoah there tiger," laughed Lexi, catching her.

"I love you Lex," said Veronica as she hugged Lexi tight.

* * *

Mac knocked on the door to Logan's suite and waited. She was starting to grow impatient when the door swung open and Logan frowned, "Damn. I thought you were room service". 

"Sorry to disappoint," muttered Mac, handing him the car keys.

"Thanks," replied Logan.

Mac nodded and started to leave when she heard, "Ghostworld?"

She froze and turned slowly to see Dick Casablancas standing in the doorway next to Logan.

"Dick?" said Mac sarcastically.

"Sorry…Mac," started Dick, "Are you not hanging around?"

"Nope," replied Mac as she spun on her heel and headed for the elevator.

Dick caught up to her, "Wait. Let me walk you out".

Logan smirked as he leaned against the doorframe, "Dick Casablancas, being a gentleman. I'd encourage that behavior Mackenzie".

"Whatever," shrugged Mac as Dick hopped into the elevator with her.

Logan shook his head, shutting the door. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "Logan? Is everything ok?" answered Veronica sleepily.

"Peachy keen," replied Logan sitting down on the sofa, "I've just had the weirdest hour of my life".

"Oh?" replied Veronica as she lay back on her bed.

"Yeah. Dick stopped by".

"Wait like Dick Casablancas? Oh my God. I thought he had left for good…after Beaver…"

"Me too. Apparently he's been through some counseling and is going to Hearst in the fall. He's got his own suite at the hotel. We played video games for a while".

"Wow. Did he…I mean how did he seem?"

"Fine. Not like Dick at all. But… maybe that's a good thing".

"What, are you saying that I might actually like him now? Pish posh".

"Yeah, and then Mac stopped by to drop off the keys and he seemed happy to see her. Even walked her out," said Logan rubbing his eyes.

"Well, maybe he can get her to talk about Cassidy. I never would have thought I'd say this, but maybe Dick Casablancas could be helpful".

Logan laughed, "Hmm…Only time will tell".

"Today has to be the strangest day ever," sighed Veronica.

There was a knock at the door, "Hey I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow babycakes," said Logan as he hung up.

He walked over to the door muttering, "This better be my room service".

* * *

The next morning, Keith, Veronica, and Lexi sat around the counter, eating breakfast. Veronica and Lexi gave Keith an edited account of their day. Keith neglected to mention his talk with Sheriff Lamb. They finished up their cereal as Keith told them about the latest case he was working on. 

Veronica and Lexi cleaned up the dishes and Keith went to pick up the mail from outside. He brought it back in and gave Veronica an envelope from the bank.

"Oh my account balance," sighed Veronica, "How poor will it tell me I am today?"

Keith and Lexi exchanged a look as Veronica ripped it open. She froze as she stared down at it then laughed, "The bank must have made a mistake, put too many zeros on this".

She picked up the phone to call but Keith stopped her, "It's no mistake Veronica".

Veronica looked at him, clearly shocked, "What…what do you mean?"

"It's your Stanford fund. Fully restored," replied Keith, "You're going to Stanford!"

Veronica covered her mouth with her hands and then half laughed, half sobbed, "But how?"

Keith pointed to Lexi, smiling softly. Veronica turned to Lexi, "I can't believe…You shouldn't have…I mean this is a lot of money…" stuttered Veronica.

"You deserve to go to Stanford. I mean you _have_ been telling people you were going there since you were 6. You can't disappoint," smiled Lexi.

Veronica hugged her hard, tears falling down her cheeks, "Thank you. God Lexi. _Thank you_".

The phone rang making them all jump. "Well that's a sure-fire way to ruin a touching moment," said Keith as he answered it.

"Hello?...Yeah?… Yes…I can be there…What's this about?...Alright," he hung up the phone and grabbed his wallet and keys.

"Who was that?" asked Veronica.

"Deputy Sacks. Apparently my presence is required at the Sheriff's office. He wouldn't tell me why".

"Huh," said Veronica, frowning.

Keith kissed her goodbye, warning, "You girls stay out of trouble today".

"Yes sir!" saluted Lexi.

As he left, Veronica turned to Lexi, "So…let's talk about what _really_ happened yesterday".

Lexi laughed and sat down on the sofa, "Ok, but I'm warning you its weird".

"No surprises there," smirked Veronica.

* * *

When Keith got to the office it was in absolute chaos. People were running around, phones were ringing off the hook, Inga was gossiping with the criminals in the cells. Keith finally managed to find Sacks in the pandemonium and asked, "What in Gods name is going on here?" 

Sacks motioned for Keith to follow him and they walked in to Lamb' surprisingly vacant office. Sacks shut the door and the noise outside quieted a bit.

"Where's Lamb? And where's Lamb's stuff?" asked Keith pointing at the empty desk.

"That's why we called you, Keith. He resigned earlier this morning and asked that you take his place as Sheriff of Neptune".

Keith froze in shock and fell into the chair that Sacks pushed towards him.


	13. Go see the Wizard, get yourself a soul

**AN: Wow! I couldn't believe all the reviews for the last chapter! Thanks so much! Here's another one just for you guys!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

"_Where's Lamb? And where's Lamb's stuff?" asked Keith pointing at the empty desk. _

"_That's why we called you, Keith. He resigned earlier this morning and asked that you take his place as Sheriff of Neptune". _

_Keith froze in shock and fell into the chair that Sacks pushed towards him. _

He sat there for a few moments, silent, until he realized Deputy Sacks was saying his name.

"So he resigned?" murmured Keith, "Why?"

"No one knows," replied Sacks as he sat down across from Keith, "He just came in this morning, packed up, and then told me to call you down to the station because you were taking his place as Sheriff".

Keith picked up the phone and dialed a number. He waited, listening, and then finally hung up, "Answering machine".

"Yeah we've been trying all morning," said Sacks, "But I don't think he'll be back in here anytime soon. He looked…defeated".

Keith rubbed his chin, thinking hard. He got a funny look on his face and picked up the phone again, dialing a different number, "Hey… I need you both down at the Sheriff's office immediately…No, just get down here".

Sacks looked at him quizzically and started, "Wha…"

"Send them in when they get here Deputy," interrupted Keith, "I think I know who's responsible for this change".

"This change for the better, Sheriff," commented Sacks as he strolled out of the room.

Keith got up and sat behind the desk, stretching his legs out, "God it's good to be back".

* * *

Veronica and Lexi rushed into the office, right into the midst of the confusion that still plagued the department. 

Veronica looked around in shock, "What happened here?"

Lexi shrugged as she took in the disorder. Just then Deputy Sacks grabbed them both by the arm, "Come with me".

"Oh Deputy Sacks!" flirted Lexi, "It is _so_ good to…"

"Don't," Sacks stopped her, "You gave me Logan Echoll's number. That's the _last_ time I'm helping you".

"It was worth a shot," mumbled Lexi as Veronica grinned.

Sacks towed them towards Lamb's office, "Wait," said Lexi, "Don and I have a strict 'no seeing each other ever again' policy".

"Somehow I don't think that'll be a problem," muttered Sacks as he opened the door and pushed them into the office.

As the door shut behind them the chair swiveled slowly around revealing…

"Dad?" gasped Veronica.

"Uncle Keith?" whispered Lexi, "But where's…"

Keith interrupted her, "Sit down girls. That's exactly the question I want to ask you".

They sat and Veronica looked at him closely, "Wait. Are you wearing a SHERIFF'S BADGE?"

"Yes, yes I am".

"Dad! That's..." Veronica jumped up to hug him but he held out his hand and shook his head. She sat down, confused.

"First things first," said Keith sternly, "What really happened last night?"

Veronica and Lexi looked at each other, and then Lexi turned sighing, "It's kind of a long story".

Keith leaned back in his chair propping his feet on his desk, "Oh believe me, Lexi Mars. I've got all the time in the world".

* * *

Back at his house, Don Lamb was walking a woman to her car. As she got in she turned and commented, "I hope you're ready. A lot of people are going to have a lot of opinions about this". 

"I'm ready," sighed Lamb, "Those people deserve to know the truth".

He shut her door and slowly walked back to his house, where the phone was ringing again. He let the answering machine pick it up and then unplugged the phone. He grabbed a 6-pack of beer and sat down in front of his TV, switching it on.

"Boy, am I ready," he muttered, taking a huge swig of beer.

* * *

Logan and Dick were sitting around playing video games in his hotel suite. Logan beat Dick for the third time in a row and got up to stretch. 

"Dude. So ah…what do you think of Cindy?" asked Dick putting down his controller.

"Cindy who?" responded Logan as he called down to the front desk for some room service, "Buffalo Burger?"

"Yeah, whatever," Dick waved him off, "What do you mean Cindy who? Cindy Mackenzie".

"Yes that'll be all," said Logan into the phone and hung up, "Wait, like Mac? Since when did you start calling her Cindy?"

"Since right now ok?" grumbled Dick, "She and I…we're like going through the same thing. I'm trying to be nice to her".

"Hmm. Well Mac's one of Veronica's best friends, so I'd watch how _nice_ you're being to her or you might just lose that party in your pants".

"Dude!" yelped Dick covering himself.

"What? Veronica's feisty," smirked Logan as he switched on the TV.

"I'm not being nice like that. I'm trying to be like a friend. I invited her to hang out here later. She said she'd think about it".

"Wait, so you invited her over to _my_ place to hang? What's wrong with yours?"

"See this is exactly why she didn't want to come over. You've got to start being nicer to Ronnie's friends," scolded Dick, "And I couldn't invite her over to my place because we would have had wild monkey sex. I'm irresistible".

"I know a few girls who disagree strongly with that statement," muttered Logan flipping through the channels.

"Dude, what? You know I can't understand you when you mumble…hey isn't that the Sheriff?" Dick pointed at the TV.

Logan frowned and turned the volume up. When he heard what Lamb was saying he whispered, "Holy shit".

He picked up his phone, "Veronica? You've got to see this…Listen, just get your dad and Lexi and find a TV fast….Do it, ABC Breaking News…It's important".

He hung up and sat back on his couch watching the news unfold.

* * *

Lexi finished her story and Keith stared at her for a few moments. Then he sighed and stood up pulling her out of her chair and into a hug. 

"So, you took Lamb on three times yesterday and came out the better for it every time," he smiled into her hair, "And here I thought I was doing you a favor by threatening him when really you're the one that's done the entire town of Neptune a favor".

Lexi looked up at Keith, "So…he's resigned?"

"Yes. I guess he took your advice to make it all right to heart," replied Keith, "All he left in his desk were some files and evidence that will help Eli Navarro get out of jail".

Veronica started, "Wait. Lamb resigned. He made you Sheriff. And now he's helping Weevil go free? What's the catch?"

"Yes, that was my thought too," answered Keith, "But no one can get in touch with him. It's like he's disappeared".

"He's not at home?" asked Lexi.

"Nope. I sent a Deputy there earlier but no one would answer the doorbell. He left his car here, and apparently took a cab so we have no idea where's he's gone".

As Lexi started to respond, Veronica's phone rang.

Veronica looked at her caller ID, "It's Logan. I'll be right back".

She went out in the hallway, "Hey you…Wait what?... Why do we need a…Ok, I'll tell my dad".

Veronica ran back into the room just in time to hear Lexi say, "I'm going to his house. I know where he keeps a spare key".

Keith groaned, "I don't even want to know".

Veronica interrupted Lexi's retorts, "Guys. We need a TV stat. Logan says it's important".

They dashed into the reception area and turned on the main television. Veronica changed the channel to ABC's evening news and Lamb's face appeared. She turned up the volume as the office quieted and a crowd gathered around them.

As they listened to Lamb, Veronica whispered, "Oh dear lord".

* * *

Don Lamb sat chugging his beer as he watched himself on TV. The reporter asked him why he was resigning. 

"I was a lousy Sheriff. I know it. Neptune knows it. Keith Mars knows it. Keith will be the Sheriff the town of Neptune has been waiting for".

She interrupted, "What makes you say you were a 'lousy Sheriff'?"

"Oh where to begin? First, let me apologize to Keith Mars. I undermined him when he was Sheriff and helped to get him fired. Then I continued to ignore his advice regarding cases that came up. Good people died, innocent people were locked up, and the guilty went free".

The reporter seemed a little shocked as she continued, "Well, maybe you weren't sure what you were doing and your instincts were wrong…"

He stopped her, "I knew exactly what I was doing and I loved every minute of it. Well most of the time".

She gasped as he continued, "I also took bribes, paid more attention to the wealthy 09ers, and treated the PCHers and other low-income residents like they were scum".

"Do you know why you did all of this?" asked the reporter in a strained voice.

"Nope. But I became what I always feared most. My father".

"You realize you will make a lot of enemies with this interview," she warned.

"I already have a lot of enemies. And what's a few more? As long as the truth comes out," Lamb took a deep breath, "There's one more thing I have to say. This girl will remain nameless to keep her from further humiliation but I need to apologize. When she needed the Sheriff the most I hurt her, laughed in her face as she reported her rape. I made her cry telling her I wouldn't help her out. If she wasn't such a strong person I could have ruined her life".

He looked straight at the camera, "To her I apologize most of all. I'm sorry".

"Well I never…I think we're finished here".

"One more thing. I'm staying in town. To everyone I've wronged you know where I live. Do what you have to".

Don Lamb finished his beer and shut off the TV rubbing his hand across his eyes, "Bring them on".

* * *

In living rooms all across the city, people stared at their televisions in shock and outrage. Many were pleased that Keith was the new Sheriff. Many more were confused by Lamb's interview. 

Back at the Sheriff's office the phones, which had been conveniently silent, began ringing off the hook as Lamb's interview ended. The crowd around the television dispersed and people began talking about the news.

Veronica turned to Lexi, tears pouring down her face, "What did you do? Brainwash him?"

Lexi gathered her in a hug crying, "I think he finally found that wizard. Got himself a soul".

Keith looked at Veronica, confused, "Girls. Is there something I need to know about?"

"Nope," smiled Veronica, "Lexi took care of it".

Keith started to ask another question, but was pulled away by Deputy Sacks to answer phone calls.

"I think this could be a clean slate for Don," murmurmed Veronica as they left the building.

"Yeah me too…You called him Don!" exclaimed Lexi.

"He's edging closer to forgiven in my book. But that won't happen if the PCHers get to him…"

"I know," interrupted Lexi, "And I'm worried. Can you drop me off at his house?"

"Yes. But be careful. The last thing you want is to get involved in a dispute between the PCHers and Don Lamb".

"Point taken," said Lexi as she hopped into Veronica's car, "Vamos!"


	14. Death Wish

**Chapter 14**

When Veronica and Lexi pulled up to Don Lamb's house, all the lights were out and the front door was wide open.

"Shit," gasped Lexi as she jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

Veronica parked and then went sprinting after her, hearing her shout, "Donny? Don?"

Lexi had never been more frightened in her life. When she rounded the corner into the TV room she shrieked. Don Lamb was laying on the floor, face-down and deathly still.

Veronica wrapped her arms around Lexi and held her as she sobbed. She finally got her into a chair in the next room and then walked back over to Lamb.

Veronica rolled him over slowly, revealing….Lamb, sound asleep. He let out a snore and the stench of alcohol pervaded her senses. She gagged and looked around, noticing all the empty beer cans strewn about the room. Veronica stood up, kicking him, "Get up you big idiot".

Lamb groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He looked at her and then promptly passed out again. Veronica sighed and then yelled, "Lexi! Come here. He's not dead. He's drunk".

* * *

Wallace and Mac were at the beach, waiting. 

"I thought Veronica and Lexi were meeting us here," commented Mac as she lay on her towel reading a book.

"Me too," replied Wallace, looking at his watch, "They should've been here about 45 minutes ago".

"Well, I'm going to get a bottle of water from the Snack Shack," said Mac, standing up and brushing off sand, "You want anything?"

"Nah. I'll try calling Veronica. See if everything's ok".

Mac walked over to the Snack Shack where a small crowd was gathered around a tiny black and white TV. Mac furrowed her brow and walked closer pushing in between people to see Sheriff Lamb on TV. Her mouth dropped open as she realized that Wallace needed to hear this and ran back to their spot.

"Veronica's phone was busy," stated Wallace looking at her empty hands, "No water?"

"No," panted Mac, "Lamb's resigned".

She grabbed him and pulled him over to the television, where they stood in silence with the rest of the crowd, listening.

* * *

Lexi and Veronica managed to drag Don upstairs and get him in his bed. He looked up at Lexi and smiled before passing out yet again. 

They shut his door softly and went downstairs to clean up the mess.

"Did he drink an _entire case_ of beer?" grimaced Veronica as she picked up the last of the beer cans.

"He sure smelled like it," remarked Lexi, tying off a trash bag, "I can't believe I thought he was dead. He _will_ pay for that".

Veronica rubbed her hands together evilly, "Oh, I can't wait".

They dragged the trash bags down to the curb, and Veronica's phone beeped. She took it out of her back pocket, "A missed call?…Wallace…Oh fudge! We were supposed to meet them at the beach earlier!"

Veronica dialed Wallace's number, "Hey! I'm so sorry. We completely forg…Oh…Yeah, so I take it you've heard the news?...Yeah…Mostly I have…Actually, we're at his house right now….He's currently passed out, drunk as a skunk…Do me a favor?...I have to try to talk to the PCHers and I need you and Mac to help…Ok, I'll meet you at the beach….Be cool soda pop".

She shut off her phone and turned to Lexi who was frowning, "Did I just hear you say you're going to try and talk to the PCHers?"

"Yeah. I know some of them and I think I could stop them from taking out their anger on Don".

"Veronica," started Lexi.

"I'll be fine," interrupted Veronica, "I have a plan".

"Ok, but just answer me this. Why are you helping Donny?"

"Because…maybe, just maybe, I forgive him," said Veronica softly.

Lexi smiled and hugged Veronica as she continued, "Stay here. And keep the door locked. I still would like to know why it was wide open in the first place…"

"Can do!" saluted Lexi.

"Ok. Keep your phone handy," replied Veronica as she climbed into the LeBaron.

Lexi watched her drive away and then walked back into the house, closing and locking the door behind her. She went upstairs to check on Don and found him in the bathroom, hanging over the toilet.

"Donny? You alright?" she asked, walking towards him.

He groaned in response and slid to the floor, head against the wall. Lexi sighed and found a washcloth. She wet it with cold water and crouched down between his legs, washing his face and neck.

"Mmmm, that feels good," he mumbled, eyes closed.

"Ok sweetie, can you make it back to bed?"

"Yes," said Lamb as he attempted to stand up.

Lexi grabbed his arm and helped him up and back into bed. She got a trashcan and placed it next to the bed.

"Hey. 'Lexis?" he slurred.

"Yeah?"

"Sleep with me? Don't wanna be alone," he muttered.

Lexi sighed and climbed into bed, placing her phone on the nightstand, facing away from him. Don wrapped an arm around her stomach and pulled her into his body. Lexi tensed as she felt his face on her hair.

"Smell good," he murmured before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Wallace hung up the phone, shaking his head, "Do me a favor," he mimicked. 

"What's up?" asked Mac.

"Get ready. Veronica has a plan to deal with the PCHers".

"And she needs our help? Maybe I _should_ have agreed to hang out with Dick," muttered Mac.

"Wait. Dick asked you to hang out?" demanded Wallace incredulously.

"Yeah. Something about him, Logan, Logan's hotel suite, and room service. Seemed like the worst idea _ever_ at the time. But now, compared to dealing with angry PCHers, the two of them seem like a walk in the park".

"But why would Dick...?"

"I dunno, Wallace. We're kind of going through the same thing right now I guess. It doesn't matter anyways. I said no," replied Mac.

Wallace had a strange look on his face and started to respond when Veronica pulled up. They ran over to her car and jumped in.

"First stop, Sheriff's office," said Veronica, "On the way, I'll fill you in on my plan".

Wallace and Mac looked at each other and then sighed as she pealed out of the parking lot.

* * *

Don Lamb woke up with major cottonmouth. He groaned, opened his eyes, and realized his arms were around a very warm body. He slowly removed them and sat up, looking down at Lexi who was sound asleep. He smiled and brushed her hair back from her face and then went into the bathroom. 

He was brushing his teeth when he heard a soft knock. Don turned to see Lexi standing there. Her hair and clothes were deliciously rumpled.

"Hey," she murmured, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty terrible," grunted Lamb as he rinsed his mouth out.

He filled up a glass of water and walked over to her, "How long have you been here?"

"Since your interview aired. Veronica and I came straight here. Just in time to find you face-down on the floor, the door to your house wide open," her voice broke, "I thought you were dead".

Don stared at her in shock as she started to cry. He gathered her in his arms, "Shh. It's okay. I'm sorry Lex. I was just drunk and I left the door open so people could come in and…"

Lexi stopped him with a stomp on his foot. He cursed as she yelled, "Why did you _do_ that? You know the PCHers will be after you. They could have killed you!"

"Lexi…"

"No! You're an idiot!" she hit his chest with her fists, "God, that interview…Why do you have a death wish?"

"Why do you care?" asked Lamb softly.

Lexi looked up, her face stricken, "I'll always care".

Don cursed under his breath as she walked away and grabbed her arm. When she turned, he pulled her close and kissed her hard. Lexi melted into him and kissed him back, tasting the mint toothpaste on his tongue when it swept into her mouth.

Lexi made a small sound in the back of her throat as Lamb picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and set her down, as she worked the buttons of his shirt. He worked his mouth down the column of her throat and lifted her shirt over her head. Lexi brought his mouth back to hers as he worked the clasp of her bra. Their kiss grew hotter and he started to remove her bra when the sound of breaking glass was heard.

Don tore his mouth away and grabbed his shirt, "Stay here," he ordered as he ran downstairs.

Lexi ran to the window as she put her shirt on and saw the motorcycles outside. She picked up her phone and called Veronica, "Ronnie. They're here".


	15. Do me a favor?

**AN: This chapter starts before Lexi's phone call to Veronica. It also contains lots o' Weevil, oh how I've missed him!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

Eli Navarro was lounging on the hard prison mattress, staring at the ceiling, when he heard his cell open. The guard motioned him forward and slapped handcuffs on his wrists, leading him away.

"Where we going man?" he asked as they walked through a bunch of doors. The guard was silent.

Weevil glimpsed sunlight as they walked through the last door. The guard took out keys and undid his handcuffs, "You're free to go".

Weevil stared at him in shock, "Wha…".

"Hope you didn't get bottom bunk in Fisty McRapesalot's cell," snarked a voice from behind him.

He turned to see Veronica Mars, head tilted, smiling at him.

"So... You want a favor for busting me out of jail?" Weevil shook his head, "Unbelievable".

"Well it's not actually me who's responsible for _this_," Veronica motioned to Weevil, "Oh, and that," she pointed to where Liam Fitzpatrick was being led into the jail.

"Who then?" asked Weevil, giving him a little wave. Liam scowled and cursed as he was shoved through the doors.

"Would you believe me if I said Don Lamb?" replied Veronica, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

Weevil laughed and collected his belongings, "Right and I'm Santie Claus".

"Hey, but you're not jolly," teased Veronica as they walked outside.

Weevil squinted at the light, "So who really got me out of there?"

"Technically? That would be Don Lamb".

Weevil just looked at her, his eyes narrowed. Veronica sighed, "I guess I've got some 'splaining to do".

"Luuuucy," smirked Weevil as he climbed into her car, " 'Splain away".

* * *

Wallace and Mac were on the other side of town, watching Lamb's house from Mac's car. 

"I thought a stake-out would be cooler," sighed Wallace as they watched a woman carrying her groceries into the house next door.

"Yeah, I wonder how breaking Weevil out of jail is going for Veronica," yawned Mac.

"It better be going well. Otherwise, we're grabbing Lexi and getting the hell out of here," Wallace muttered as a man walked his dog past their car.

"I concur, my dear Wallace," agreed Mac.

They were watching some kids playing catch across the street when Mac's cell phone rang.

"Hello?...Oh…Hi Dick," she rolled her eyes and Wallace laughed, "Yeah I'm busy right now…Oh you know, keeping the PCHers away from Don Lamb…What?...No, no that's ok…No seriously we can hand…Hi Logan…Yeah, Veronica's on her way…We're at Lamb's house…No, really we have it under…." Mac shut off her phone and sighed, "control".

Wallace raised his eyebrows, "Please tell me Dick and Logan aren't coming to help out?"

Mac grimaced, "Veronica's gonna kill me".

"Yeah if I don't kill you first. The only thing that could make the PCHers any madder would be the two of them".

"Yes, I am aware," mumbled Mac as she called Veronica's cell.

"Hey Mac! I was just getting ready to call you. I've got Weevil and we're headed to find the PCHers," answered Veronica.

"Ok great. But Veronica?"

"Yeah? What's wrong? They're not already there are they?"

"Umm no. But it's possible that Logan and Dick might be on their way to help out," said Mac quickly.

"…..You're kidding".

* * *

Veronica hung up the phone, "I'm going to kill her". 

Weevil looked at her a question in his eyes as she started the car.

"Somehow, Logan and Dick found out about my plan and have decided to help out".

Weevil frowned, "Not good. We have to find the PCHers before they get to Lamb's house. Otherwise, all your little friends are in some big trouble".

"Fantastic!" commented Veronica, pulling out of the parking lot, "Where to Mr. Navarro?"

"Let's try Dog Beach first".

"Maybe they haven't even heard the interview yet. That'd be lucky".

"Veronica, when have you or I ever been lucky?"

"Right. Ok. You make a good point," Veronica sped up, passing the slower cars in front of her.

When they got to the beach it was suspiciously empty. "They were here," muttered Weevil, "But where are they now?"

Veronica's phone rang, it was Lexi, "Ronnie. They're here".

"Hang on Lexi," cautioned Veronica, "We're on our way. Don't do anything…" Lexi hung up, "…stupid".

Weevil jumped back in the car and they went speeding off towards Lamb's house.

"I can only hope they still worship the very ground you walk on. Otherwise…" started Veronica.

"We're screwed," finished Weevil.

* * *

Mac and Wallace were startled when Logan and Dick climbed into the backseat. 

"Where did you guys come from?" squeaked Mac.

"Wow. You guys really have the whole stake-out thing down to an art," smirked Logan.

"Well I doubt the PCHers are going to climb into the backseat," muttered Wallace.

"My motto is 'Be prepared' Wallace-san," said Dick.

"That's the Boy Scout's motto," Mac shook her head.

"Yeah and he only applies it to sex. How many condoms do you have in your wallet today?" commented Logan, raising his eyebrows.

"Today I just brought the whole box," Dick winked at Mac, "I heard stake-outs were sexy".

"Ew," replied Mac as Wallace and Logan laughed.

Just then they heard the revving of engines and a dozen motorcycles pulled up to Lamb's house.

"Shit!" said Wallace, grabbing his phone, "What? Out of batteries?"

"Useless," muttered Logan pulling out his own phone as one of the PCHers threw a brick through the downstairs window. Don Lamb stepped outside and closed the door behind him, facing the bikers.

"What, Logan?" answered Veronica frantically.

"Lamb's confronting the PCHers".

"Ok. Try to…I don't know, stall them, until we get there," replied Veronica hanging up.

"Great," said Logan putting his phone down, "Who wants to help me stall them?"

"Oh my God," shrieked Mac, "Is that gasoline?"

"Huh. They're gonna torch Lamb's house. Well if that's all they do, that's not so bad…" started Dick.

"Lexi's inside that house!" yelled Wallace.

"Wait. Lexi's in there?" asked Logan as Dick replied, "Who's Lexi?"

"New plan," said Mac in a strained voice, "Wallace and I will go in the back and get her out. Logan and Dick, distract them. Don't let them start a fire".

"Distract them with what?" questioned Dick.

"Our shining personalities," responded Logan as he jumped out of the car.

"Sweeeet," Dick jumped out after him, "Hey you! PCHer dudes!"

* * *

Veronica and Weevil screeched to a halt outside of Lamb's house. They jumped out and saw Logan and Dick taunting half a dozen of the PCHers while the rest were busy tying Lamb up and emptying canisters of gasoline on the lawn. Hector, the new head of the PCHers was talking to Lamb and occasionally kicking him. 

One of the PCHers charged at Logan, who promptly knocked him to the ground. Fists started flying and Dick and Logan were sorely outnumbered.

"Oh God," whispered Veronica staring at all the gasoline, "My cousin's in that house. And where the hell did Wallace and Mac go?"

Weevil pointed as Wallace and Mac came tearing around the corner, Lexi in tow. Wallace saw Logan and Dick fighting off the PCHers and sprinted over to help. Mac spotted Veronica and came running over. Lexi started to follow but saw Don and charged towards him, shoving PCHers out of the way. She jumped on Hector's back and grabbed his hair. The PCHers laughed as he tried to get her off of him.

Veronica's eyes were wide, "Do something!"

Weevil sighed and stuck his fingers in his mouth, whistling shrilly. All movement stopped. The PCHers turned slowly and froze when they noticed Weevil. Logan, Wallace, and Dick stood panting, wiping blood from split lips and noses. Hector had managed to get Lexi off his back and held her an arms length away from his body as she continued to kick at him.

"Boys," shouted Weevil walking over to Hector, "What's goin' on here?"

"Weevil, man. It's him," Hector spit at Lamb, "All the shit that he's done to the PCHers. He deserves this".

"Let go of Veronica's cousin," ordered Weevil. Hector released Lexi and she ran over to Lamb, untying him.

"I'm out of jail and do you know why," announced Weevil as the PCHers gathered around.

Veronica and Mac ran over to the boys, "Get in the car. Just in case we need to leave quickly. The police are on their way here".

Weevil pointed at Don Lamb, "He continued the investigation. He figured out that Liam Fitzpatrick was responsible. He put Liam in jail and had me released".

The PCHers stared in shock as he continued, "If you want me back, let him go. You've done enough damage to last him awhile".

The PCHers muttered amongst themselves and then one by one backed off until it was just Hector and Weevil facing each other. Hector stared hard at Weevil for a moment and then grinned and slapped him on the back, "Welcome back Weevil man".

The others gathered around and took turns welcoming Weevil back into their ranks. As they dispersed, sirens could be heard in the distance. Weevil hopped on the back of Hector's bike and mouthed to Veronica, "You owe me".


	16. Clean me up Marsie

**Chapter 16**

_The others gathered around and took turns welcoming Weevil back into their ranks. As they dispersed, sirens could be heard in the distance. Weevil hopped on the back of Hector's bike and mouthed to Veronica, "You owe me"._

Veronica smiled and turned back to her friends, "Ok guys, when the police show up they're gonna want a statement…"

"PCHers? I didn't see no stinking PCHers," interrupted Logan in a terrible Spanish accent.

"Unfortunately, _they_ did," Veronica pointed to the crowd of neighbors that had gathered across the street.

"But if we tell them what happened, we're the PCHers next targets," croaked Wallace, "And I really don't like that flagpole".

"Lucky for you, BFF, my dad's on his way and I have a statement from one Eli Navarro that maintains if he is in charge of the PCHers they will remain far, far away from a certain Don Lamb," replied Veronica taking out a piece of paper from her glove compartment, "Besides, they didn't do too much damage".

They stared at the front door of the house where Lexi was untying Lamb, and they were speaking in low tones.

Dick let out an appreciative whistle, "So _that's_ Lexi".

Veronica glared at him and he blanched, "Dick".

"Oh, hey Ronnie. Long time no see," Dick tried to smile.

Veronica started to respond when several police cars pulled up and Keith Mars jumped out shouting, "Veronica Mars!"

* * *

Back on the front stoop, Lexi had finally finished untying Don.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs," he muttered as she helped him stand.

"Well, that was the plan, until the house was about to go up in flames," teased Lexi.

"This is why you should've stayed away!" yelled Lamb, "You could've been hurt or killed! Trying to take on the bikers like that. I'm dangerous Lexi, stay the hell away from me".

Lexi was taken aback and opened her mouth to respond when Don swooped in and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Neither one wanted to let go even when they heard the police pull up, sirens blaring.

A throat cleared behind them, and Lexi turned to see Keith standing there, glowering.

"Uncle Keith! Hi there," chirped Lexi.

"Lexi. We'll talk later. Right now I need a word with Don. Inside".

Lamb nodded and limped inside, Keith two steps behind him. Lexi started to follow but Keith slammed the door in her face.

"I have to say, there's still a certain gag reflex when I see the two of you together. Perhaps you can limit the PDA to when I'm not around?" smirked Veronica as Lexi turned.

Lexi smiled and hugged her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I came too late to jump into the fray".

Lexi looked at the boys, covered in bruises and blood, and shook her head, "You guys are gross".

Logan commented, "Hmm. Well we _did_ just save your boyfriend's ass…"

"Well Logan. I guess it's a good thing I bailed _your_ ass out of jail earlier," said Lexi tapping her bottom lip.

"Oh buuuurn," taunted Dick.

Lexi raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

Dick stuttered, "Uh Dick…Dick Casablancas".

"Casablancas?" frowned Lexi.

"It's cool Lexi, he's alright," assured Veronica.

"Dude, Ronnie. Did you just say something complimentary about me?" smiled Dick, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I can rescind it at any time, Dickie," replied Veronica as she punched him in the stomach.

* * *

Inside, Lamb had finished giving Keith his statement, "So you don't intend on pressing charges?"

"Nope, I invited them here. We were just having a little fun," mumbled Lamb as he held an icepack to his swollen eye.

"Fun? With rope? Gasoline? And the PCHers ruining that pretty face of yours?" questioned Keith, "Don, don't be a martyr".

"Look the PCHers have settled with me. It's what they deserve," Lamb stood up, sliding his chair back.

"How many other people are you gonna let 'settle' with you?" Keith pushed him back into his chair and towered over him, "I don't care that you're putting yourself in danger. But the day that you involve my niece, unintentionally or no, is the day you've taken this thing too far. Lexi could've been killed today. And if you intend to pursue her, which judging by the front stoop incident, appears to be the case, you're gonna need to stop this nonsense".

Lamb put his face in his hands and muttered, "I know. I didn't realize when I made that announcement today that she could get hurt. But this is the last time Lexi gets involved. I'm leaving town for awhile. That way she's not in danger".

"How long do you plan on staying away?" asked Keith tersely.

"Indefinitely".

"So this time, you're leaving Lexi behind," Keith sighed, "I hope you plan on telling her".

Lamb looked up, face stricken, "Of course".

"I don't like this plan of yours. But there's not much I can do to stop it is there?"

"No sir".

* * *

Keith walked outside rubbing his hand across his face. He spied Veronica giving her statement to a deputy and strode over.

"We're done here, Deputy. Thank you," he dismissed. As the Deputy nodded and gathered the other officers, Keith turned to Veronica and her friends.

"Get inside and get them cleaned up," he ordered pointing to Logan, Dick, and Wallace.

"Dad…" started Veronica.

"We'll talk when you get home. Don't worry," grumbled Keith as he got in his car.

"Great," muttered Veronica, "Well you heard the man, everyone inside. Let's get some icepacks on those bruises".

Logan started to put his arm around her and Veronica shied away, "We can cuddle when you're not bleeding everywhere".

Logan sighed, "Fine. Clean me up Marsie".

They walked inside the house to find Lexi ready and waiting with towels, hot water, and icepacks.

"Just call me Florence Nightingale," she beamed.

* * *

Later, when everyone had been taken care of, Lexi went looking for Don. She found him sitting on the back porch, staring off into space.

She plopped down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Hiya cowboy".

Lamb lifted his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, "Hiya".

"Everybody's gone," she snuggled closer, "And Veronica left me her car. I was thinking, you shouldn't stay here until they get the gasoline cleaned up. Maybe you live with us for a few days".

Lamb tensed, "Somehow, I don't think Keith and Veronica would appreciate that".

"Well there isn't a lot of room, but the couch is a pull-out bed, and under the circumstances I think they'd understand us sleeping together".

Don pulled away from her and stood up, "Lex, I can't".

Lexi looked puzzled and he continued, "I put you and your family in danger today. I tried to make things right, but somehow I made them worse".

"Donny, you _did_ make things right. I…"

"No," he interrupted, "You could've been hurt or even killed today. I can't let that happen to you. Lexi, I love you. But I need to go away for a while, lay low until this dies down".

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," argued Lexi, fuming, "You don't have to protect me. I know what I'm getting into".

"You shouldn't have to get into it Lexi. That's my whole point," he groaned, running his hand through his hair, "I'm leaving tonight".

Lexi looked up into his face, "There's no stopping you is there?"

"Afraid not".

Lexi nodded curtly, turned on her heel and went running back into the house. Don followed her and stopped her when she got to the car. She turned and jumped into his arms, "I'll never forgive you for this," she sobbed into his chest.

"I know, baby," he replied in a strained voice as he kissed her forehead, "Now get out of here before I change my mind".

Lexi jumped into Veronica's car, looked at Lamb one last time, and then sped off.

Lamb sunk down to the curb. After a few minutes, he took his phone out and called a cab. He packed up his suitcase, put it in the trunk, and sat in the front seat.

"Where to?" asked the cab driver.

"San Francisco".

The driver pulled away from the house, "Vacation?"

"Visiting my sister," replied Lamb as he stared out the window.


	17. Fitzpatrick's Fourth of July Fireworks

**Chapter 17**

Two weeks later, there was still no sign of Don Lamb. Keith had taken over as Sheriff with great ease and had started to revamp the department.

Lexi took control of his PI investigations and she was giving Vinnie Vanlowe a run for his money. But she spent most evenings in, refusing Veronica's offers to hang out with her and her friends.

Veronica helped Lexi at the office, and spent the rest of her time with Wallace, Mac, Logan, and sometimes to her chagrin, Dick.

One evening, after the others had finally left, she and Logan were on the couch watching TV.

"Alone time is hard to find," mumbled Logan as she snuggled into his chest.

Veronica smiled and kissed him, "I know. And unfortunately I'm going to have to get home soon before dad sends out the search and rescue squad".

"Someday your dad is gonna have to increase your curfew past midnight," sighed Logan as she jumped up from the couch.

"And when that day comes we can celebrate," winked Veronica, bending down to give him a quick kiss.

Ten minutes later, Veronica pulled away again, breathless. Logan smirked as she quickly gathered her things together, "Now I'm late".

"Hey, I had an idea I've been meaning to run by you," started Logan as she headed for the door.

She turned and motioned for him to go on, checking her watch.

"Lexi's been brooding lately. I was thinking we throw a huge July 4th bash for her. You know welcome her back to the good ole' US of A in style. Take her mind off things for one night".

Veronica grinned, "That's brilliant, Logan".

* * *

The morning of the fourth, Veronica walked out of her room to see Lexi sound asleep on the sofa. 

Veronica smirked evilly, and then took a running start and leaped on top of Lexi. She woke up screaming as Veronica shouted, "Happy Independence Day!"

Lexi started laughing and pushed Veronica off as Keith came tearing out of his room. He noticed the two of them giggling on the sofa and calmed down.

"Lexi, that was quite the scream. You could sell that thing to horror films," said Keith shaking his head.

"Sorry Uncle Keith," Lexi smiled at him and turned to Veronica, "So. It's the fourth. Do you know what that means?"

"Red, White, and Blue Pancakes!" cheered Veronica.

"Right you are, Ronniekins".

Half-an-hour later, they had all finished their strawberry/blueberry pancakes with whipped cream on top.

"Man, I've missed those," groaned Keith, rubbing his belly.

"Mmmhmm," agreed Veronica.

Lexi started to clean up the dishes, "Ok, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to go into the office for a few hours today".

"Lexi, it's a holiday. The bail jumpers can wait," replied Keith putting the fruit back in the refrigerator.

Veronica opened her mouth to agree and Lexi stopped her, "Don't worry Veronica. I haven't forgotten Logan's party. I'll be there. But I have a few things I need to take care of first".

Veronica sighed as Lexi went dashing out the front door, "Lamb needs to come back ASAP".

Keith wrapped his arms around Veronica, "I agree, honey".

* * *

Lexi stared at the sheet of paper on her hand and then locked it back inside her desk drawer. She had discovered where Don Lamb was the day after he left. But she didn't know what to do about it. So everyday she looked at that slip of paper with his sister's address on it, and then slipped it back into the drawer. 

She sighed as her cell phone rang, "Hey Ron… Yeah, I'm on my way now. The party bumping yet?...Haha right".

Lexi hung up her phone and gathered her things together. Suddenly the door burst open. She looked up commenting, "Sorry we're closed…" but stopped talking when she saw the gun pointed at her.

"Not a word," said the man as he motioned for her to sit down.

Lexi sunk into the chair trying to figure out a way to grab her phone when another man walked in.

"Tie her up Doc," said the first man.

"Look, Danny. This is bad news. Maybe we can just…"

"Griffith. I said tie her up," Danny held the gun steady.

Dr. Griffith grabbed some rope and tied Lexi's hands behind her back and her feet to the chair, muttering under his breath.

"Good. We have some questions for you. I hope you have the right answers because I'd hate to ruin such a pretty face," said Danny bringing his face close to Lexi's and grabbing her chin with his hand.

"First question," sneered Danny, "Where is Don Lamb?"

* * *

Logan had rented out the hotel pool for his party and was grilling as his guests helped themselves to the kegs and open bar. 

"Look at you. Being all manly," teased Veronica as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Logan turned and kissed Veronica briefly before replying, "Hamburger? Hotdog?"

"Burger. And are you going to be grilling the _whole_ time?"

"Nah. I'm just filling in so Ricardo over there can take a break," said Logan, flipping a burger onto her plate.

"Mmm thanks," Veronica gave him a quick squeeze then wandered off to find Wallace and Mac.

She spotted Wallace playing volleyball in the pool with some cheerleaders and shook her head, giving him a little wave.

"Logan _would_ invite the entire school," muttered a voice behind her.

She smiled and turned, "Hey Mac".

"Hi Veronica. Wanna help me hide?" asked Mac as she pulled Veronica behind a potted plant.

"And what precisely are we hiding from Q?"

"No laughing Mr. Bond," mumbled Mac peering through the branches.

"Pinky swear," smirked Veronica holding out her pinky.

Mac stared at her and then sighed, "Dick".

"Hey now. No name calling. I promised I wouldn't lau…"

"No," interrupted Mac, "I'm hiding from Dick Casablancas".

Veronica raised her eyebrows, "I see. Does he need a little ass-kicking?"

Mac rolled her eyes, "As much as I wish I could say yes…He's actually been nice. Too nice. Oh crap".

"Hellooo Laaadies," sang Dick, putting his arm around their shoulders, "Why are we hiding in the bushes?"

Veronica gave Dick a sharp look and he removed his arm. She shook her head smiling and winked at Mac, "I'm gonna call Lexi, see where she is".

"You're dead," muttered Mac as Veronica went flouncing off.

"What?" asked Dick looking down at her.

"Nothing," sighed Mac as he led her to a table.

"Veggie Burger for my lady," Dick motioned to the table which had been set for two.

"Why me?" Mac looked heaven-wards and then plopped down in her seat as Dick joined her.

An hour later, Lexi still hadn't shown up. Veronica tried calling her, but there was no answer. There was also no answer at the office or at the house.

"I'm really worried Logan," remarked Veronica as she tried calling her cell for the fifth time.

"Maybe she just needed some alone time. Maybe this party wasn't the best idea…" started Logan.

"No," interrupted Veronica, "She was really excited about this. Wanted to experience one of Logan Echoll's parties of the century".

Logan sighed, "Should we go look for her?"

"I'll grab my stuff," Veronica jumped up from the table and went running inside.

Logan wandered over to the table where Dick and Mac sat, "Hey. You're in charge. Veronica and I are going to find Lexi".

"The hot cousin? Dude, nice," grinned Dick.

"The MIA hot cousin," replied Logan, "Look just…don't let it get out of control. I'd hate to make Veronica's dad work on a holiday".

"I bet you'd also hate to lose your sweet suite by pissing off the hotel," smirked Mac.

Logan glared, "Watch yourself Cindy Lou Who".

"What have I said about being nice to my friends?" Veronica came up from behind and hit him on the arm, "Let's go".

"Maybe it's your friends who need to be nice to me," muttered Logan as they walked out of the party.

* * *

Back at the office, the phones were ringing off the hook and Lexi still wouldn't answer their questions. 

Danny cursed, "Who the hell is calling so much?"

Dr. Griffith pulled out Lexi's cell phone and handed it to Danny, "Veronica Mars".

"Ah. I should've guessed that little birdie would be a problem. Look. Answer our questions and you can go home".

Lexi just glared at the two of them. Danny cursed again and pushed her chair against the wall, pulling out his gun.

"Let's try this once more. You tell me where Don Lamb is or I kill you".

"Danny, killing her…we shouldn't…" Dr. Griffith stopped talking when he saw the murderous expression on Danny's face.

Danny pointed the gun at her leg, "Maybe we just maim her a little".

He pulled the trigger.


	18. Painkillers, Potted Plants, and PDA

**AN: I was going to try to leave last chapter's cliff-hanger up for a few days, but I just can't. I'm too worried about Lexi. So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

"_Let's try this once more. You tell me where Don Lamb is or I kill you"._

"_Danny, killing her…we shouldn't…" Dr. Griffith stopped talking when he saw the murderous expression on Danny's face._

_Danny pointed the gun at her leg, "Maybe we just maim her a little"._

_He pulled the trigger._

Lexi screamed as she forced her chair sideways, diving out of the way. As she fell, she saw a dark shape tackle Danny forcing the gun upwards and away from her leg. She hit her head hard on the floor and lost consciousness.

A bullet struck the ceiling before Logan knocked the gun out of Danny's hand. It went skittering across the floor towards Veronica and she picked it up. Logan wrestled with Danny and shoved him to the floor, standing up as Veronica held the gun steady, "Don't move. I'd hate to _maim_ you".

Logan walked over to Veronica and took the gun from her, smirking, "Dr. Griffith, long time no see".

Dr. Griffith grimaced, "Logan Echolls. What did I say about that smirk of yours?"

Veronica crouched down next to Lexi, saw that she was unconscious, and began untying her from the chair. Sirens were heard outside and Keith came bursting through the door.

"Logan, I can take it from here," ordered Keith as he took the gun, "Danny Boyd and Tom Griffith, you're under arrest".

Keith rushed over to Veronica and Lexi while several deputies handcuffed Danny Boyd and Dr. Griffith. He checked Lexi for signs of a gun shot wound and let out a long breath when he didn't see any. He brushed her hair away from the bump on her head and picked her up slowly.

Veronica choked, "She's just unconscious right?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. But I want to take her to the hospital to be sure," replied Keith as he carried Lexi out the door.

"Logan?" he turned on at the steps, "You quite possibly saved Lexi's life in there. Thank you".

Logan stared after him bemused, "Does this mean you get a later curfew?"

Veronica jumped into his arms hugging him tight, "If you hadn't been here…"

Logan pulled away and looked down at her, "Ronnie, are you crying?"

"Yes you jackass," sobbed Veronica, "You could've been hurt".

"Veronica, it's ok. I'm ok. Lexi's ok," soothed Logan.

"I love you," murmured Veronica as she kissed him firmly on the lips.

* * *

Lexi woke up on the way to the hospital. Keith filled her in on what happened after she knocked her head. 

"They wanted Don's new address," she murmured, eyes closed, "They're going to jail?"

"Yes. Luckily, I have video cameras installed in that office. Plus, we were already watching their association with the Fighting Fitzpatrick's. We have a very helpful snitch. Soon the entire crime family will be wiped out".

Lexi smiled and then winced in pain, "Good. That's good".

"Just lay back and relax," said Keith as he drove up to the emergency room entrance.

"Strong painkillers, here I come," smirked Lexi as she was helped into a wheelchair and taken in for X-rays.

Keith watched her disappear behind the double doors, and drove back to the Mars Investigations office. He sent Veronica and Logan back to the party, took the film out of the cameras, and had it taken with a Deputy down to the station.

He examined the bullet hole in the ceiling and felt queasy. He walked over to the desk, noticed the locked drawer and a strange expression crossed his face.

An hour, a few pain pills, and a car ride later, Lexi was back at the Mar's apartment, "Home sweet home".

Keith helped her into Veronica's bed where she promptly fell asleep. He closed the door and pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. He walked over to the phone and dialed a number, "I've got a bone to pick with you".

* * *

Logan and Veronica were back at his Fourth of July bash, which Dick had managed to keep in control. 

"Logan, maybe I should go home," whispered Veronica as they walked back outside.

"Veronica, your dad told you to enjoy the party. He'll get Lexi safely home," replied Logan slinging his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, "Besides, you don't wanna miss the fireworks show I planned".

Veronica looked up at him grinning, "You planned a fireworks show? That's scary".

Logan narrowed his eyes and kissed her quickly on the lips, "Shut it".

Veronica laced her hands behind his head and pulled him back, kissing him deeply. They stayed that way for several minutes until they started hearing catcalls. Veronica broke away and ducked her head into Logan's chest laughing.

Logan hugged her and gave a little wave to their audience, "Maybe we find someplace a little less public".

"I know this great potted plant," smirked Veronica as she grabbed his hand.

* * *

Don Lamb was sitting at his sister's kitchen table, reading the paper, when the phone rang. He waited for her to answer it and when she didn't yelled, "Callie! Phone!" 

He listened hard and heard the shower running upstairs. He sighed and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"I've got a bone to pick with you," said the voice on the other end.

"Keith. How did you get this number?" asked Lamb, rubbing his hand across his eyes.

"Oh come on Lamb. Lexi probably had your new address two hours after you left. I found it locked away in a drawer".

"Snooping around in your niece's stuff? Not cool Mars," scolded Lamb.

"See, this is where our attitudes differ. I think it's perfectly fine to go snooping in my niece's stuff after she's almost been killed by The Fighting Fitzpatrick's," growled Keith.

Lamb sat in silence for a minute then, "What? What the hell happened? Is she ok? Did they…"

Keith interrupted his frantic questions, "Calm down. She's fine. Danny Boyd and Dr. Griffith paid her a visit at the office. They had a gun and kept asking her where you were. She refused to tell them. They were getting ready to shoot her when Logan managed to knock the gun out of Danny's hand. Lexi hit her head on the floor and has a mild concussion. She's sleeping with the help of some pretty strong pain killers".

Lamb cursed, "They're in jail now?"

"Yes. But tell me this. How's your plan to stay out of town in order to protect Lexi feel now?"

"It feels like the stupidest plan I've ever concocted," muttered Lamb.

"Right answer. Get your ass home Don, before I come up there and drag you back. You need to confront your own demons so that Lexi doesn't have to".

"I'll drive back tonight," agreed Lamb, hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" asked Callie toweling off her hair in the doorway.

"Lexi," replied Don as he went upstairs to pack his things.

* * *

Logan and Veronica had just located the potted plant when Wallace came strutting over. 

"What's up homeslice?" asked Veronica as Logan sighed and went off to mingle with his guests.

"Whoever invented the bikini was a great man," grinned Wallace.

"Oh Wallace, you dirty, dirty dog," teased Veronica.

"Hey. I respect women who choose to show off their God-given gifts".

Veronica rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Speaking of God-given gifts. Where's Lexi?" asked Wallace, looking at the party before them.

"Currently? Hopped up on pain meds and sleeping in my bed. The Fighting Fitzpatrick's paid her a little visit".

"This is a story you're gonna have to explain better," stuttered Wallace as he stared at her in shock.

On the other side of the party, Logan sat down at Dick and Mac's table.

"Oh hey!" exclaimed Mac pulling her hand out of Dick's grasp, "Is Veronica back?"

She went running over to where Wallace and Veronica were talking in low tones.

Logan raised his eyebrow, "What? Do I smell?"

"No. I think I freaked her out," sighed Dick.

Logan smirked, "Hmm. This isn't going to be a BFF moment I hope".

"Dude, no. I just…am not good at being a friend to girls…" started Dick.

"Oh goody. Boy talk," muttered Logan as he listened to Dick's woes.

Half-an-hour later, one of the hotel staff came to get Logan.

Logan nodded as he relayed the message and then walked over and grabbed Veronica, "Time for some real fireworks".

Veronica smiled and laced her fingers with his as they stood at the edge of the pool deck looking out at the ocean. The party quieted as people crowded around them.

As the fireworks started Logan wrapped his arm around Veronica and pulled her close, "I love you".

Veronica beamed up at him, "I love you too".

Fireworks lit up the sky as Logan pulled her close and kissed her softly, everyone around them completely oblivious this time.


	19. Break out the Champagne!

**AN: This chapter is super fluffy for all those LoVe and LexiLamb fans. Also has a DickMac moment. Enjoy!**

**Warning: There are some sexual situations in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

Don Lamb walked into the Mar's apartment to find Keith sitting on the sofa, sifting through files, and talking on the phone. He looked up when the door opened and motioned for Lamb to join him.

Lamb sat down and Keith put his hand over the mouth of the receiver, "She's in Veronica's room. She's been asleep for a while, so it's probably good for her to wake up and get something to eat".

Keith removed his hand, "Yeah, I'm back. Have you looked through those videos yet?"

Don nodded and walked softly into Veronica's room. He saw Lexi sprawled out, sheets tangled all around her. He shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed, untangling the sheets from her legs.

She made a sound and opened her eyes slowly. When she saw him sitting there she smiled, "Hey you".

He pushed the curls away from her eyes, "Hey. How you feeling?"

Lexi thought for a moment, "Drugged. And hungry".

"Well you're in luck," he murmured, "Because I happen to have brought with me your favorite meal".

"Oh please tell me it's Wendy's fries and a Frosty," begged Lexi.

Don grinned and picked a bag off the floor, "Now sit up slowly and I'll help you eat".

Lexi let him check the bump on her head, "That's quite the bump you have there…Lexi I'm sorry…"

"Shhh," Lexi stopped him, "I'll chew you out later. Right now I want that Frosty".

He held out the bag and Lexi took a fry, and dipped it into the Frosty, "God. Best idea ever".

* * *

An awkward silence filled the car. Mac didn't think she could take it for much longer. She started counting the minutes away in her head. 

Suddenly Dick blurted out, "Did you love my brother?"

Mac looked at him in shock and he blushed and apologized, "Sorry that's none of my business, I know".

After a few more minutes of silence, Mac took a deep breath, "I loved him. And I hate that I couldn't see the evil that lurked in him".

"I loved him too," hoarsely whispered Dick.

He pulled the car over to the side of the road and put his head on the steering wheel, shaking as he sobbed.

Mac rubbed his back and made soothing noises as she let him cry, her own tears slipping down her cheeks.

He finally quieted and sat up slowly, "That's the first time I've really cried since…it happened".

"That's not healthy Dick," murmured Mac.

He turned to her brushing the tears off her cheeks, "How often do you cry?"

"Not often enough. Sometimes I think he doesn't deserve my pain".

"I think that too. But then I think, I didn't love the Beaver that jumped off the roof, or killed all those people. _He_ was a different person".

"That may be the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say," smiled Mac.

Dick smiled back at her and without thinking she leaned in and brushed her mouth against his.

* * *

Lexi and Don Lamb sat side by side on Veronica's bed. Lexi finished up the Frosty, "Mmm. That was just what I needed". 

Don smiled at her wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his side, "Good".

Lexi looked up at him frowning, "I'm still mad at you for abandoning me. But I'm glad you came back".

Don shook his head, "God Lex, I'm sorry that those guys took out their anger with me on you…"

Lexi shushed him, her fingers on his lips, "It's ok Donny. Who could've predicted that they could link us that quickly?"

Lamb cursed and grabbed her chin with his hand, "I never could've lived with myself if they had killed you".

Lexi's gaze shot to his lips and she leaned in brushing her mouth against his. Lamb made a sound and then pulled her tight, kissing her deeply, tasting the Frosty on her tongue. Lexi pulled him back onto the bed on top of her. She started to take off his shirt but he stopped her.

"Your uncle's right through that door, Lex," he gruffly whispered.

"Well I guess we're gonna have to be real quiet then," teased Lexi.

Lamb shook his head laughing, "I feel like I'm in high school again".

Lexi smirked and slipped her hands under his shirt, caressing his chest, "You've been working out Donny".

Lamb groaned and grabbed her hands, "Lexi, I swear to God. I'm not doing this with your uncle in the next room. He has a loaded gun and I don't think he'd regret shooting me".

Lexi paused, "You make a valid point".

Just then there was a knock on the door and Lamb practically leaped off the bed. Lexi started laughing as Keith walked into the room.

"I see you're feeling better Lexi," he smiled and then turned to Lamb who was looking flustered, "Don, come with me. I want to fill you in on the Fitzpatrick case".

Lexi blew him a kiss as he followed Keith out the door, and then sunk back into her pillows, letting sleep claim her once more.

Out in the living room, Don Lamb was sifting through the evidence, "So your snitch is Kendall Casablancas?" he asked astonished.

"Kendall Casablancas, formerly Kendall Shiflett, formerly Priscilla Banks. She used to associate with the Fitzpatricks. She came to me a month ago with startling information and we started to build an argument. The evidence you left was a nice addition to our case. If we take it to court, we can put the entire family in jail".

Lamb nodded, "Count me in".

* * *

Finally all of their guests had left and Logan and Veronica made their way up to his hotel suite. 

"At last, I get my girlfriend all to myself," he grinned as he pulled her into his arms.

She kissed him softly and looked into his eyes, "You know I was thinking…"

"Never a good thing," he said against her mouth before pulling back a bit.

"I called my dad earlier and am currently 'spending the night at Mac's house'. So perhaps this could be the perfect night, you know, without interruptions," she winked.

"Music to my ears," praised Logan pulling her on to the sofa, "Let's break out the champagne!"

Logan kissed her and then hopped up from the sofa. He came back with two glasses and a bottle of champagne, which he opened quickly and poured, handing Veronica her glass.

She sipped on it as she watched him pour himself a glass and then sit on the table facing her. They finished drinking in perfect silence and then Logan carefully took her glass and set it on the table with his own. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up into his arms, kissing her.

Veronica wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, opening her mouth as his tongue grazed her lips. Their kiss grew heated and Logan backed her onto the sofa where he gently rested his weight on top of her. He trailed kisses down her neck as his hands rubbed up and down her sides.

Logan looked at her as he unzipped her dress, "Veronica. I'm going to move as slowly as possible. If you ever feel that this needs to stop, tell me".

Veronica smiled tremulously, "Logan, I've done this before".

"Yes, but not since you found out about…Cassidy," said Logan hoarsely.

Veronica grabbed his face and pulled him down, kissing him hard, "I love you".

She stood up and finished unzipping her dress, letting it pool at her feet. Logan stared at her as she sat down, straddling his lap. He swallowed a groan as she reached behind her and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor with her dress.

He quickly picked her off his lap, discarding his shirt and pants, and laid her down on the sofa. His hands and mouth made their way down her body and her breaths starting coming out in little moans.

He had just reached the flimsy material clinging to her hips when there was a loud knock at the door. He ignored it and started to pull her panties down, yelling, "Go away!"

The knocking grew louder. Logan cursed and stood up, handing Veronica her dress, "Cover up, I'll take care of them".

Veronica scrambled into her dress as Logan, clad in nothing but his boxers, marched over to the door and threw it open. Veronica watched as someone threw themselves into Logan's arms, knocking him back, and then kissed him full on the lips.

Logan pushed the girl off of him, and looked down at her, "Shit. Hannah?"


	20. An Annoyingly Peppy Freshman

**AN: I never thought this story would be 20 chapters long, and now it's looking like it'll be at least 30. Wowza.

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

_Veronica watched as someone threw themselves into Logan's arms, knocking him back, and then kissed him full on the lips._

_Logan pushed the girl off of him, and looked down at her, "Shit. Hannah?"_

"Surprise!" grinned Hannah as she pulled him back into a hug, "Nice boxers".

Logan stared at her in shock, "Princess, I…"

"Shhh. I was thinking we could begin from where we left off. I've missed you," she leaned in to kiss him and he let her, too stunned to move.

A throat cleared behind them, and he broke free of Hannah and turned to find Veronica gathering her things together, "Veronica wait…"

Hannah stared back and forth between the two of them, noting the general disheveled-ness and the stricken expression on Logan's face.

"Veronica Mars?" asked Hannah in astonishment.

Veronica looked at her, "The one and only. But no worries, I'm outtie".

She pushed past Logan who grabbed her arm, "Ronnie, come on".

"Logan, you two crazy kids need to catch up. I'll just be in the way. Ciao bella," she removed her arm from his grasp and headed out the door.

As the door shut, Hannah turned to Logan, "Are you and Veronica Mars having like a fling?"

Logan sighed and sunk onto the couch, "It's more than just a fling Hannah".

Hannah smiled sadly, "I was afraid of that. Put your clothes on and we'll talk".

* * *

Veronica pulled up to Mac's house and called her cell phone. She answered on the third ring, "Veronica? What's up?"

"Long story. Can you let me in? I'm outside your house".

Mac opened the back door and Veronica tip-toed in. They headed to Mac's room where Veronica promptly fell onto the bed, "Hannah's back".

"Ok. I'm sensing there's more," replied Mac closing her bedroom door.

"She kissed Logan. He didn't even try to stop her," mumbled Veronica, "What if…"

"Veronica, why are you even worried about her?" interrupted Mac, "Logan loves _you_. She's just an annoyingly peppy freshman".

"I know," sighed Veronica, "I think I'm mostly mad she ruined our evening".

Mac groaned and sunk on the bed beside her, "I kissed Dick".

Veronica sat up fast, "Whoah wait what?"

"Sorry. I figured I'd drop a bombshell too".

"Ok. The Hannah thing officially doesn't matter anymore," said Veronica staring hard at Mac, "Dish".

* * *

"I think I'm starting to see double," muttered Lamb as he and Keith continued to pour over the evidence.

"Let's call it a night," yawned Keith, standing up.

Don started to lie down on the couch and Keith looked at him, "I know you and my niece are adults. As long as you're out here in the morning when I wake up I'll be content".

He walked into his room and shut the door, a few minutes later Don heard music playing and chuckled.

Lamb snuck into Lexi's room and climbed into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled against him, "Did you hide his gun?"

Don laughed, "No, but he promised not to use it as long as my ass is on that sofa tomorrow morning when he wakes up".

Lexi kissed him on the lips and then turned away, "As much as I'm sure Veronica would appreciate us violating her bed, let's save it for another day, eh?"

Lamb sighed and tightened his arms, "Cuddling it is".

* * *

"So you're in love with Veronica Mars. I thought you hated her," commented Hannah as she watched Logan pour himself a drink.

"Guess I never shared my past with you. Veronica and I dated last summer until she broke up with me and got back together with Duncan".

"Yeah, I remember Duncan and Veronica. They were all anybody talked about".

"Tell me about it," muttered Logan.

"And you've been dating since like graduation?" asked Hannah as he sat down on the sofa beside her.

"Yeah, but we've both been through a lot. It's…hard," replied Logan putting his head in his hands.

"Did you think it'd be easy?"

Logan smirked, "No, because no one writes songs about the ones that come easy".

Hannah sighed and stood up, "Well, I came here thinking I'd tear you away from whatever bimbo you were with at the moment. But I never expected to find you in love with Veronica Mars. I pretty much can't compete with that".

"I'm sorry Princess".

"No. It's probably for the best. I need to find someone with less baggage anyways," Hannah tried to smile.

Logan smiled back, "Hey, how did you manage to escape from boarding school?"

"I'm actually home for the summer. But Dad had me locked up, wouldn't let me see anyone. Then suddenly the phone rings and Dad's in jail".

"Yeah about that…" started Logan.

Hannah stopped him, "Thank you. My mother trusts me again. And I'll be back at Neptune High in the fall".

Logan's snarky comment about Neptune High was interrupted by a knock at the door. He looked up at the ceiling, "Will this constant flow of interruptions never cease?"

The door opened on its own and Dick strolled in, "Dude. You left your door unlocked. Hope you and Ronnie weren't…Oh. Hey it's that freshman chick".

"Dick, Hannah," introduced Logan closing the door.

Dick gave Hannah a wink, "Dude, so you're back with the freshman. Righteous".

Logan glared at Dick as Hannah giggled and walked to the door, "He's still with Veronica. And I should get home. I'll see you later".

Dick turned to Logan as she left, "Good. So no trouble in paradise?"

"I have no idea," groaned Logan, "Hannah interrupted us in the midst of…and kissed me. I think Veronica was pretty pissed".

"Well fix it. Because you'll never believe what happened to me tonight, man".

"Can't this wait for the morning?" grumbled Logan.

Dick sighed, "Dude. I'm like in _love_".

* * *

Veronica walked into her apartment the next morning with doughnuts to find Don Lamb sound asleep on the couch.

Keith walked into the room just in time to catch her expression, whispering, "It's better than finding him elsewhere".

"Ew. Thanks for the mental image," muttered Veronica as Keith grabbed a doughnut.

"Hmm and in your bed no less," commented Lexi as she strolled out of Veronica's room.

Veronica glared at her, "I will kill you".

Lexi laughed as Keith commented, "I'm headed to the PI office for a bit. When Don wakes up, send him on over".

They waved as he headed out the door. Veronica hugged Lexi, asking, "How do you feel?"

"Pretty swell, but I could really use one of those doughnuts".

Veronica handed her the box and Lexi put her doughnut on a plate and poured a glass of milk, "Where's Logan today? I owe him a huge thank you".

Veronica tensed, "I dunno. His hotel suite?"

Lexi looked at Veronica closely, "What's wr…"

She was interrupted by a groan from the sofa, "You Mars' like your morning chit-chat".

Lexi grinned, "Mornin' Donny. Don't get up on the wrong side of the couch now".

Lamb rubbed his hands over his eyes and Veronica brought him a cup of coffee, "Here".

He looked up at her in surprise, "Thanks Veronica".

Veronica stared down at him for a moment and then muttered, "This doesn't mean we're going to share a BFF locket".

"I guess I have some major returning to do," sighed Don.

"Oh you guys, play nice," scolded Lexi, "Donny, Uncle Keith's at the PI office and he wants you there ASAP".

Lamb groaned again and downed his coffee before grabbing a doughnut, kissing Lexi, and running out the door.

Lexi turned to Veronica, staring her straight in the eye, "Now what's the deal with you and Logan?"


	21. If cuddling is the best part

**AN: Finally, LoVe gets some alone time without interruptions. **

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual situations.

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

"This is a bad idea," groaned Veronica.

"Ronnie. He's your boyfriend. You have every right to visit his hotel suite," replied Lexi as she pushed the button on the elevator.

"Yeah but what if Hannah's still there?"

"Either you or I will kick her ass. Come on, where's the tough feisty Veronica?"

Veronica sighed, "Worried about nursing a potentially shattered heart".

"Pull it together Ron," cautioned Lexi as they knocked on Logan's door.

Dick answered, "Buenos Dias ladies".

Veronica checked the number on the door, "We came to the right room, didn't we?"

"Oh yeah, Logan and I were just having breakfast," said Dick as he let them into the room.

Logan came walking out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes and stopped short when he saw Veronica and Lexi.

"Pancakes?" he smiled hesitatingly.

"You actually cooked?" smirked Veronica.

Logan set the plate down and walked over to her, wiggling his eyebrows, "I needed to work off some…frustration".

Veronica stared at him for a long moment, "Where's Hannah?"

"Dude gave her the shaft last night. She wasn't expecting the Log-meister to be in love with VMars," interjected Dick.

Veronica looked into Logan's eyes searchingly. He shrugged, "That and I was in a pretty terrible mood after she interrupted us".

"Well I think it's time you two had a good long day to yourselves," commented Lexi as she grabbed Dick's arm, "See you later! Oh and Logan, thanks for the whole saving my life thing. You rock".

Logan smiled as Lexi dragged Dick out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. He turned to Veronica, "Now wh…"

Veronica jumped into his arms and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pulled away laughing, "I guess I'm not the only one experiencing frustration".

"Logan, shut up".

* * *

Keith and Lamb sat in the PI office putting the evidence in order and organizing their case.

"We go to court with this in a week," said Keith as he flipped through the papers on his desk.

Lamb was watching the videos from Lexi's kidnapping and his fists unconsciously clenched.

"Don. Earth to Lamb".

Don started in surprise and relaxed, "Sorry Keith. It's these videos. If Logan hadn't…"

Keith interrupted, "But he did. And those bastards are going to jail for a long time".

Lamb nodded, "They better. You're a good Sheriff, Keith".

"Don, you could've been a good Sheriff too. You know, there's still room on my team for another Deputy".

"Nah, I don't think law enforcement is for me. Besides, I doubt the public could ever trust me again".

"Then I have another proposition for you," started Keith.

"I'm listening," replied Lamb.

"I need someone to take over my business now that I'm Sheriff. I think you'd make a very talented PI".

He smiled, "Lamb Investigations. I like the sound of that".

* * *

"Lexi, you're a very attractive woman," commented Dick as she pulled him down the hall.

"Why thank you," laughed Lexi, pushing the down button.

"Normally I would be like all over this. I love it when a woman takes charge. But last night, something happened to me".

Lexi raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I fell in love. And now she's the only gal for me," sighed Dick.

"I'm too late? Alas, I'll have to gather the pieces of my broken heart and move on. Thank you for your honesty Dick," said Lexi sadly as she exited the elevator.

Dick stopped her, grabbing her arm, "Well you know, there's always 3-ways".

"Dick remove your hand or I remove your…"

Dick backed away quickly, "Ok, ok. Dude, I was totally kidding".

"You hurt Mac, and you will have two angry, vicious Mars women to deal with. Remember that".

"It'll be hard to forget," mumbled Dick.

* * *

Logan had shut up for a good 10 minutes, aside from the occasional groan. They were in his bed, Veronica wearing just her underwear and Logan with his boxers still on.

Logan's teeth and tongue were working their way down Veronica's body. When he reached the waistband of her panties he glanced up at her.

"No interruptions this time. You sure you want to do this?" he huskily asked.

"Yes," moaned Veronica squirming.

Logan pulled off her underwear and ran his hands up her thighs. Her breath caught as his fingers lightly grazed her center. His fingers deftly teased her and Veronica's gasps filled the room. He slipped a finger into her wetness and groaned as her muscles clenched.

"'Ronica. I need to…" Logan said hoarsely grabbing a condom from the nightstand.

Veronica pulled his boxers off. He entered her slowly and she moaned at the sudden fullness. Together they found the perfect rhythm and Veronica's climax sent Logan over the edge.

Afterwards, they lay there panting, "God I love you," murmured Logan kissing her briefly.

He rolled off of Veronica and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled against his chest, "That was….amazing".

Logan grinned, "Like I said, if cuddling is the best part…"

"He definitely wasn't doing it right," finished Veronica, smiling.

* * *

Lexi met up with Keith and Lamb at the office.

"You're looking at Neptune's newest PI," boasted Don as she walked in the door.

"Am I now? And what a sexy PI he is," she replied kissing him on the lips, "Those sexy widows have nothing on you".

Keith shook his head and walked to the door, "I have to head to the department, show them the latest evidence. Can I trust you two to stay out of trouble?"

"Trouble's my middle name Uncle Keith," sighed Lexi.

"Then I'm counting on you Lamb. God I never thought I'd say that…"

"Will the 'Lamb in the role of asshole' jokes never cease?" smirked Don.

Keith laughed, "I think you owe us about a year's worth of those comments".

Lexi and Don watched as Keith got in his car and drove off, "What say you we close shop for an hour or two?"

"Lexi Mars, you read my mind," smiled Don as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard.

"Don't tell me little Veronica is cheating on her man?" came a cold voice from the doorway.

"Kendall," said Don, tightening his arms around Lexi.

"You're not Veronica," mused Kendall as Lexi turned around.

"I'm her cousin," said Lexi staring hard at the woman, "And I hear you're our snitch".

"Among other things," replied Kendall looking Lexi up and down, "Where's Keith?"

"He's at the Sheriff's Department," muttered Lamb.

"Oh right. I heard about your unfortunate demise as Sheriff of Neptune, Don. Unlucky," smirked Kendall.

Lexi opened her mouth to angrily respond but Don stopped her, "Goodbye Kendall".

"Right I'll just leave you two love birds at it then. Ta!" Kendall flounced out of the office.

"What a heinous bitch," cursed Lexi, "You should've let me at her".

"You can unleash your tiny fists of fury another day Lex," grinned Lamb.

"I was thinking more along the lines of my sharp tongue …"

Lamb laughed and kissed her, "I can think of a dozen better uses for that tongue".


	22. See Dick Date

**AN: I'm loving Dick more and more with every chapter, and apparently so are my reviewers. You know what they say about great minds. Anyways, this chapter will have plenty of DickMac just for you guys!

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

Mac was in her room reading The Catcher in the Rye for the fifteenth time, or was it the sixteenth? There was a knock at the door and she groaned as her mother poked her head in.

"Cindy? There's a very handsome boy asking for you," smiled her mother.

Mac stiffened, "Blonde hair, blue eyes, surfer?"

"Mmmhmm and he has such lovely manners," simpered Mrs. Mackenzie.

Mac hopped off her bed, "Manners? Weird. I'll, uh, be right out".

Her mother closed the door and Mac dashed to the mirror above her dresser, running her fingers through her hair and applying some lip gloss. She looked at her outfit in the mirror, grimaced and threw on fresh clothes.

She took a deep breath and walked out of her room to find Dick and her mother sitting at the kitchen table chatting.

Mac cleared her throat, "Hey Dick".

Dick turned around and his eyes lit up, "Hey there".

"Well I'll leave you two alone," said Mrs. Mackenzie giving Mac a quick hug.

Dick stood up and picked up a bouquet of flowers from the table, "Here. I didn't know if you were a flowers girl but then I figured all girls like flowers. But if you don't…"

"They're beautiful," interrupted Mac taking them from him. She filled a vase with water and placed the flowers in it.

"Ok sweet. I was, uh, also wondering if I could take you to dinner at this new Vegan place in town?" stuttered Dick.

Mac blushed, "That would be…nice".

Dick beamed and held out his arm, "My lady?"

"Good sir," grinned Mac as she took his arm and they headed off to dinner.

* * *

Veronica stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel, Logan two steps behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Why haven't we been doing this all along?" grinned Veronica as he released her.

"Because I was an unbelievable jackass last year?" replied Logan wrapping a towel around his waist.

Veronica turned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him soundly on the lips.

Logan brushed her wet hair away from her face, "Besides, I'm pretty sure we made up for all lost time today".

Veronica blushed and Logan smirked, letting out a fake yawn, "I'm exhausted! I never thought sex could wear me out. But you're very demanding…"

Veronica punched him in the arm, "You weren't complaining earlier".

Logan laughed and kissed her briefly, "Let's grab us some sustenance".

They got dressed and left the suite for the first time all day. Outside, they squinted at the bright sunlight and stumbled to Logan's car.

"There's this new Vegan place in town Mac was telling me about. It sounded tasty," suggested Veronica as she buckled her seatbelt.

Logan groaned, "I was thinking more like a burger. I need a manly meal if we're going to continue where we left off".

"Fine," Veronica sighed, "You pick the restaurant".

Logan rubbed his hands together, "Oh goody!"

* * *

Lamb and Lexi weren't very successful at closing the PI office for the day. After being interrupted for the third time, in various states of undress, they finally gave up.

"I swear I locked that door," grumbled Lamb after the latest customer had left.

Lexi sighed, "Ok, new plan. You finish up work for the day. I'll go to your house and cook us a delicious meal. And then maybe after dinner you'll get lucky".

Don smiled and kissed Lexi goodbye as yet another person walked in. He led the man into his office. Mr. Warner wanted to catch his wife violating their pre-nup. Lamb took down his information and promised to call soon with details.

"Never get married," muttered Warner as he left.

"Being a private investigator really puts quite the damper on love," sighed Lamb sitting down at his desk.

Just then, the phone rang, "Mars Investigations".

"Don, it's Keith. We've got Danny Boyd in the interrogation room. How would you like to play a little good cop, bad cop?"

"I'll be right there," replied Lamb, hanging up and running out the door, locking it behind him.

* * *

Dick pulled out Mac's chair and then sat across from her.

"You're being quite the gentleman tonight," murmured Mac as she examined the menu.

"Mac, I'm like always a gentleman," winked Dick.

"Oh so your reputation at school was unwarranted?" teased Mac.

Dick paused, "No. No that was definitely warranted. But I'm totally a changed man now".

Mac looked up from her menu, "Oh?"

Dick was interrupted by the waitress taking down their orders. She left and a comfortable silence fell over the table.

Dick reached for Mac's hand and surprisingly she didn't pull away, "I've got a sort of confession".

"Will this confession merit any Hail Mary's?"

"I think I…"

He was stopped again when the waitress placed their drinks on the table. Mac giggled as the waitress was taken aback by his glare and hurried off.

"Shooting lasers with your eyes at our waitress is probably a great way to get an extra helping of saliva in our dinners," Mac smiled and squeezed his hand.

Dick relaxed and leaned towards Mac, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Wh…what?" Mac stuttered.

"You heard me. Last night, in the car. Why?" asked Dick urgently.

"I don't know why I did. It just felt…right," mumbled Mac staring down at the table.

Dick reached across the table and lifted her chin, causing her eyes to meet his, "Dude, if you hadn't. I would've".

Mac looked into his eyes searchingly and Dick started to lean towards her until his elbow hit his glass knocking it into his lap. He yelped and jumped up grabbing a napkin and trying to dry off his crotch.

Mac was laughing as he sat down muttering, "Well that's one way to cool down".

Mac quirked an eyebrow at his comment as the waitress set their food in front of them. They dug in, having a casual conversation for the rest of the meal.

Dick paid the bill and they walked out to his car. He let Mac into the passenger side and then climbed into the driver's seat. He went to start the car but paused and looked at Mac.

Her eyes widened as he leaned towards her, lightly brushing his lips against hers. She melted into him and their kiss grew deeper, neither wanting to come up for air. Finally, Dick pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, "Wow".

"Wow indeed," whispered Mac, taking deep breaths.

"Now would be like a good time for my confession…"

"Confess away," smiled Mac.

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou," blurted Dick.

"Sorry? I didn't quite…"

"I think I'm in love with you," said Dick more slowly.

Mac's mouth dropped open, "I…I don't know what…"

Dick placed a finger over her lips, "Don't say anything. I just needed to get it out. Ready to head home?"

Mac nodded and sat back in her seat, too stunned to say anything. Dick grinned the entire way home.

* * *

"In-N-Out Burger. My boyfriend's all class," teased Veronica as they walked up to the counter.

"Hey. At least I'm not taking you through the drive-thru. We're dining in tonight baby!" smirked Logan, "Oh and I was thinking we could maybe go Double-Dutch?"

Veronica laughed and ordered a small burger, fries, and a soda. Logan ordered a 4x4 (4 patties, 4 slices of cheese), fries, and a chocolate shake. He paid and they grabbed their tray and sat down.

As they ate, Logan told her the full story of Hannah's visit.

"So she wasn't upset that her dad will probably go to jail?"

"Didn't seem like it. But before I could ask anything else, Dick strolls in," replied Logan taking a huge bite of his burger.

"How do you not weigh 400 lbs?" muttered Veronica, "What did Dick want that late at night?"

"Excellent metabolism," said Logan sipping on his milkshake, "He's in love".

"Dick? Dick Casablancas is in love? With who?" Veronica asked, her eyebrows raised.

Logan smirked, "Cindy Lou Who".

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," groaned Veronica, "She should never have kissed him".

Logan grinned, "She kissed him?"

"It's not funny. This is Dick we're talking about. This can only end badly".

"Veronica, you've really got to start being nicer to my friends," scolded Logan, laughing when Veronica threw a fry at him.


	23. When the going gets tough

**AN: Ahoy! Angsty chapter ahead. I needed to get rid of Madison once and for all.

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

Lexi had just put the lasagna in the oven and was tossing the salad, when there was a knock at Don's door. She walked over and opened it revealing a young girl about Veronica's age. She stared at Lexi in confusion, "Who are you?"

Lexi raised her eyebrow, "Who's asking?"

"Madison," scoffed the girl, "I'm Donny's girlfriend".

* * *

Lamb and Keith interrogated Danny Boyd and moved on to Dr. Tom Griffith. When they were finished, they compared notes in the interrogation room. 

"I think we can book them on kidnapping, assault, assault with a weapon, and intent to kill," muttered Lamb sifting through the evidence.

"Yes and add that to their connection with the Fighting Fitzpatrick's…they'll be in jail for years," replied Keith.

Don stood up, "Well if that's all you need me for, I've got a home-cooked meal waiting for me".

Keith smiled, "Actually, if you have a little time there's something I want you to take a look at".

Keith led him into his office and he sat down looking around, "Wow. Like what you've done with the place".

"Veronica decorated. Here's the stuff," Keith handed him several files.

Lamb opened them up and his gaze quickly shot up to Keith, "Wait, these are…"

"Exactly," said Keith leaning back in his chair.

* * *

Veronica and Logan were saying their goodbyes. Veronica finally pulled away for the third time breathlessly laughing, "Logan, I really have to go now. I promised my dad I'd be home early tonight". 

Logan pulled her back kissing her and rubbing his hands up her sides, "Mmm. Fine".

He let her go and Veronica grabbed her bag off the floor, blew him a kiss, and dashed out the door. In the hallway she ran straight into Dick.

"Whoah Ronnie, where's the fire?" commented Dick.

"Move Dick," growled Veronica.

"Your clothes are looking a little rumpled…"started Dick, "Oh! Did you and Logan finally…"

Veronica glared at him and he stopped talking. She got in the elevator but before the doors could close Dick slid in.

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you. About Mac," said Dick earnestly.

Veronica sighed and slumped against the wall of the elevator as Dick started rambling.

* * *

Mac was lying on her bed, staring at her ceiling when her phone rang shrilly and interrupted her thoughts. She glanced at the caller ID and answered it. 

"Hey Veronica".

"Mac. I just spent the last twenty minutes listening to Dick prattle on about how wonderful you are," muttered Veronica.

Mac laughed, "Oh Veronica, I'm sorry".

"Yeah, me too," Veronica sighed, "Care to dish about your date?"

Mac smiled, lay back on her bed, and started talking.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" called Lamb as he walked in the front door, "Mmm something smells delicious". 

He walked into the kitchen and saw Lexi at the stove stirring a pot. He came up behind her and kissed the top of her head, "Hey beautiful".

"Hey handsome. Sit down, pour yourself a glass of wine. I'm just about finished here," murmured Lexi.

Lamb sat down and sipped at his wine as Lexi brought the lasagna and extra sauce with meatballs over to the table. She set them down next to a salad and a loaf of bread.

"This looks wonderful babe," smiled Don.

Lexi's smile didn't quite reach her eyes, "I'm glad _sweetie_".

She served them both lasagna and then as she passed him the sauce and meatballs her fingers slipped. Sauce and meatballs went tumbling all over Lamb's shirt and lap. Steaming hot sauce and meatballs.

Lamb leaped up and ran to the sink, "Jesus Christ Lexi!"

Lexi stared at him, shrugged, and then picked up her fork and started eating.

"Ow. Damnit!" he ripped off his pants and threw them in the sink and then stared incredulously at Lexi.

She looked up, "Oops. My bad".

"Your _bad_? What the hell is your problem?" yelled Lamb.

"I dunno. Perhaps it's your barely legal girlfriend who stopped by earlier," seethed Lexi throwing her napkin on the table and standing up.

Lamb blanched, "Madison? Madison stopped by?"

"Oh so you_ do_ know her. Great Don. Just great. I'm not even going to get into the fact that she's only 18. When did you plan on breaking up with her?" asked Lexi furiously.

"Lexi, what do you take me for? We broke up the day you got back into town, damnit. And I wouldn't even classify it as a breakup, we weren't dating…"

"Oh so you were just ass buddies? That makes it so much better," glared Lexi as she turned on her heel and left the kitchen.

Lamb cursed under his breath and went after her, "Don't just storm out on me Lexi. We need to talk about this".

He grabbed her arm and she turned, tears in her eyes, "Talk about the fact that this girl has no idea you aren't her boyfriend? Talk about how sometimes I'm not sure I even know you anymore?"

Don started to respond but she stopped him, "We're both different people than we were when we were young. Maybe…"

"You're giving up on us? Well it figures. When the going gets tough, you get going," growled Lamb.

Lexi slapped him and went running out the door. Don stared after her as she flew off down the road and then went to clean up the kitchen.

* * *

Veronica and Keith were sitting on the couch, watching TV when Lexi came storming in, tears falling down her face. Keith opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong but Veronica nudged him in the stomach and shook her head. Lexi dashed past them into Veronica's room, slamming the door. 

"I think this calls for a little girl talk, Pops," murmured Veronica as she pushed the door open slowly.

Lexi curled up on her side in bed, glaring at the wall.

"What's up pussycat?" asked Veronica softly.

Lexi let Veronica sit down and then put her head in Veronica's lap, "We had a fight".

Veronica stroked Lexi's hair, "What about?"

"About his preference for barely legal bitches," muttered Lexi.

"Ah. So you've met Madison".

"Yeah she came to the house when I was cooking dinner and told me all about her and Don. I poured a pot of hot tomato sauce and meatballs on his crotch," smirked Lexi.

Veronica snorted, "God Lex. I'll have to remember that one".

"Yeah he was pretty pissed. And he claimed that he broke up with Madison the day I came back into town. Which I 'm not sure I believe".

"Madison's a lying bitch. Surprisingly I'd trust Lamb before I trusted her".

"Yeah well then I said something about not knowing him anymore and how different we were from high school. And I was going to say we have to work really hard to make a relationship work. But before I could say it he interrupted me and sniped about when the going gets tough, I get going…"

"What a prick".

"I slapped him and came running home. And look at me. Crying my eyes out. I hate him," sniffled Lexi, "But now… I wonder if he's right".

"Prove him wrong".

* * *

Lamb was toying with his fork, his appetite completely gone. He stood up and put his plate in the sink, still wearing just his boxers because he was too upset to find pants. 

There was a knock at his door and he ignored it, sitting down at the table head in his hands. He heard the door open and someone walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Donny! What's wrong?" asked a shrill voice.

He glanced up to see Madison Sinclair wearing a long trench coat. When she saw him look up she untied her coat and let it slip to the floor, revealing lingerie that barely covered her.

He sighed, "Madison. What do you want?"

"Isn't that obvious?" she purred, sitting on his lap.

He stood up and she slid off his lap onto the floor, "Get out".

"Ow Donny. Did you want to play rough tonight?" asked Madison as she picked herself off the floor.

"Madison. I don't want to play at all. Haven't we already had this conversation?" Don ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes. But I thought you were just angry and you'd cool down…"

"You thought wrong. You met my girlfriend earlier…" started Lamb.

"Yeah and she was a real bitch to me".

"For good reason," said a voice from the doorway.

Madison swiveled around to see Lexi leaning against the door frame, "How long have you been there?"

"You heard the man. Get out," smirked Lexi.

Madison turned back to Lamb, "Donny…"

"Go Madison. You're perilously close to being a stalker".

Madison burst into tears and ran from the room, shouting, "This is over. I _hate_ you".

Lexi watched her go and turned back to Don who was looking at her, his expression unreadable.

Lexi smiled, "I love you Don Lamb. You're stuck with me for a very long time".

Lamb grinned and pulled Lexi into his arms, kissing her hard, "I'm sorry about Madison".

"I know," murmured Lexi, kissing him back.


	24. Inconceivable!

**AN: The reviewers have spoken…more LoVe and DickMac in this chapter. Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, The Princess Bride, or anything else that may seem familiar.

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

_Lexi smiled, "I love you Don Lamb. You're stuck with me for a very long time"._

_Lamb grinned and pulled Lexi into his arms, kissing her hard, "I'm sorry about Madison"._

"_I know," murmured Lexi, kissing him back_.

Much later that night, Lamb and Lexi were in bed. Lexi had her head on Lamb's bare chest and her leg thrown over his.

Lamb let out a content sigh, "I think we've both gotten a whole lot better since high school".

Lexi laughed, "Well I would hope so, I've had loads of prac…"

Lamb rolled over on top of her, kissing her, "I don't want to hear about it. As far as I'm concerned you've been a nun for the past nine years".

Lexi smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back, "I love you".

"I love you too," groaned Lamb as she kissed her way down his chest.

* * *

The next morning, Veronica was fixing herself a bowl of cereal, when Lexi stumbled in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Mr. Dimple! I haven't seen _you_ in a while," teased Veronica as Lexi plopped down at the counter.

Lexi put her hand up to her right cheek, "Mr. Dimple's happy because Lexi's getting some".

"Ew. Lexi, no stories. I don't want to know about Lamb's prowess in bed. Especially not while I'm eating".

"Mmmhmm," Lexi looked off into space for a few minutes and then her gaze fastened on Veronica, "There's something different about you. I noticed it last night".

Veronica blushed and she mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about".

Lexi narrowed her eyes and started to respond when Keith walked out into the kitchen.

"Morning Mars women," he greeted them as he grabbed a granola bar and his briefcase.

"Mornin' Uncle Keith!" grinned Lexi.

Keith looked at her suspiciously, "Weren't you wearing those clothes last…Never mind. Tell your boyfriend to meet me at the Sheriff's office".

Keith left and Lexi turned back to Veronica, "You and Logan had sex didn't you?"

Veronica's face softened into a smile, "Yes".

"And?"

"I have limited experience in this department, but…it was incredible. He thought so too and he's a regular Casanova".

"Incredible? Casanova? Man I'm good," said Logan from the doorway.

Veronica started in surprise and then laughed, "I hate you".

Logan smirked and turned to Lexi, "Hey Lexi. How's life?"

Lexi jumped up and gave him a hug, "I never properly thanked you for, you know, saving it?"

"The world would be a dismal place without you," commented Logan pulling away and putting his arm around Veronica, "You guys up for the beach today? I already invited Wallace, Mac, and Dick".

Veronica looked up at him, "You invited my friends?"

"Yeah. Apparently I'm supposed to start being nice to them or something?" teased Logan, kissing her briefly.

"Woo beach!" cheered Lexi, "Let's get ready to ruuumble!"

Logan shook his head, "Careful. You wouldn't want your invitation to get lost in the mail…"

* * *

Keith and Lamb were back in his office poring over the documents from yesterday.

"So, with this testimony, we can prove his innocence?" asked Lamb as he sifted through the papers.

"Yes. But there's still that other matter of the…" started Keith.

"Already taken care of," smiled Lamb, "Watch this".

Lamb climbed up onto a chair and lifted a ceiling panel, taking out a folder. He hopped down and handed the folder to Keith.

"Hiding confidential documents in the ceiling?" Keith raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a jackass. Just look at the contents," muttered Lamb.

Keith opened the folder and started reading. He finished and looked up at Don, "With this we can show that the…"

"Exactly," smirked Don.

* * *

At the beach, the girls were out in the ocean while the boys lay on towels, sunbathing.

"We have some pretty manly boyfriends," Veronica shook her head.

"Veronica, come on. They have to achieve the perfect California bronze," teased Mac.

"And Wallace?" smirked Lexi.

"Male bonding time. Huah," grunted Veronica.

Back on the towels, Logan sat up, "Boys. We're sitting here tanning, while our girlfriends are in the ocean. Something's not right".

"Dude. You're blocking my sun," whined Dick.

Wallace stood up, "I'm all for joining the ladies".

"My man Wallace," smirked Logan.

"Dudes, have fun. I'm working on my tan lines," murmured Dick.

Later that afternoon, after lots of tomfoolery in the ocean and plenty of sunbathing, Logan suggested that they all go get something to eat.

"Dude, there's this great Vegan place…" started Dick.

Logan groaned when everyone agreed with Dick, "Fine. Vegan World, here we come".

* * *

Lamb and Keith made some calls, gathered together some evidence, and interrogated some suspects.

"You know, if I have to keep helping you out here, you might as well make me a Deputy," commented Don.

Keith smiled, "After we finish up this case, you can continue working hard at Lamb Investigations".

"Whatever floats your boat, Keith," smirked Lamb.

There was a knock at the door and Deputy Sacks walked in, nodded at Lamb, and turned to Keith, "Sheriff, the Man…"

"Put them in the interrogation room please," interrupted Keith as he gathered files together.

Sacks left and Don looked at Keith, "Good cop, bad cop?"

"Fine. But after this, you're going back to being a PI".

* * *

After dinner, the group had split up. Lexi had gone to find Don, Wallace had a date with a cheerleader, and Logan and Veronica were headed back to his hotel.

Dick and Mac decided to go for a night stroll along the beach. Dick held Mac's shoes in his hand as she ran through the waves.

"It's beautiful tonight," smiled Mac as she kicked water at him.

Dick shied away from the water and murmured, "You're beautiful tonight".

Mac rolled her eyes and tripped him. Dick fell into the water, arms flailing. He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes and looked at her in shock as she laughed.

"Dude, why?" he asked as he struggled to get up.

Mac held out her hand and he pulled her into the water with him. She came up sputtering, "You…you jerk!"

Dick smiled and pushed the hair out of her face, kissing her softly. When he pulled away Mac pushed him to the ground and kissed him back.

"Whoah. Someone's taking the lead," he laughed, rolling her over and planting kisses down her neck.

She stopped him, mumbling, "I'm not very…experienced".

Dick pulled away and looked down at her, "Good. I don't have to be jealous of all the men in your life".

Mac started to respond but Dick stopped her, "Dude, sand is getting in places I didn't even know about. Sex on the beach…only good as a drink".

Mac laughed as Dick jumped up and helped her stand. He wrapped his arms around her a cool breeze caused her to shiver, "Let's get you home".

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we check out your hotel suite…"

"Dude really?" asked Dick and when Mac nodded, "I like love you".

* * *

Veronica and Logan were cuddling on his couch, watching a movie.

"Now, I know that cuddling isn't the best part, but it sure is nice," smirked Logan as he kissed Veronica's forehead.

"It certainly is," Veronica smiled and turned to face him, "Thanks for being nice to my friends".

"Wallace and Mac are cool. And Lexi's like the cousin I never wanted. I had fun today," Logan kissed the tip of her nose.

"Me too," murmured Veronica as she snuggled into his chest, "Now pay attention to the movie".

"'He didn't fall? Inconceivable!' 'You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means'," quoted Veronica.

"Veronica. Stop quoting the movie, or we watch Easy Rider again," warned Logan.

"You are just no fun," she pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

Logan's eyes darkened and he kissed her, nipping her bottom lip with his teeth. She gasped and his tongue slipped in her mouth, lightly caressing hers.

Half-an-hour later, Veronica sat up and started to put her clothes back on, "I think we just violated The Princess Bride".

"No, we violated the couch. I'm pretty confident The Princess Bride enjoyed it," teased Logan as he pulled her back into his arms.


	25. Life in Neptune's never easy

**AN: Unfortunately, this will be my last chapter for a week. Family vaca and all that jazz. Also, you're probably going to kill me because I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. Enjoy! And I'll have a new chapter for you next week, honest Abe.

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

A month had passed, August had reared its ugly head, and summer was ending. Wallace, Mac, and Dick would be starting Hearst on the 28th. Stanford didn't start until September 19th, so Veronica was excited to spend more time at Hearst with her friends, before she left for a school 6 hours away.

Whenever they started talking about college, Logan became unusually quiet. Veronica had tried to encourage him to apply to college, but he said it wasn't for him. Their relationship was still going strong, and Veronica hoped that the distance wouldn't tear them apart.

Don Lamb and Keith had put the Fitzpatrick crime family in jail, and were awaiting the results of their secret case. Don finally found time to start Lamb Investigations, and he enjoyed his PI duties.

Lexi had decided to start her own travel company. Neptunians, both rich and poor, flocked to her to make travel plans. Don had asked Lexi to move in with him and she was figuring out a way to mention the topic to her uncle.

Sheriff Keith Mars was happier than he had been in a long time. He and Alicia Fennel rekindled their romance and with the income from his new job, he and Veronica bought back their old house.

And yet, life in Neptune could never be this easy for too long…

* * *

Dick and Mac were sitting on his sofa, watching television. Mac was fooling around on her computer while Dick was trying to fool around period.

He was rubbing her shoulders and kissing the nape of her neck, "Do you have to do that right now?"

She started, "What? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Dick sighed and let go of her, slumping into the couch, "I'm like trying to be romantic, and you're more interested in your computer".

Mac looked at him, "I'm sorry, Dick. But the computer science program at Hearst is really intense. I need to make sure I'm prepared".

Dick smiled, "Baby, you're the biggest computer geek I know. You'll be fine".

Mac punched him in the shoulder, squealing as he grabbed her computer and placed it gently on the table, before jumping on top of her.

* * *

Veronica and Wallace were hanging out for the day. They were walking along the boardwalk, chatting.

Suddenly, Veronica pulled Wallace into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you, BFF".

"Veronica, Hearst doesn't start for another three weeks. And you don't leave for Stanford for weeks after that," smiled Wallace as she continued to squeeze him.

"Yeah but it's not gonna be the same," mumbled Veronica into his shirt.

"Veronica Mars are you crying?"

"Maybe," sniffled Veronica.

"You really are a marshmallow," Wallace shook his head and hugged her tight.

Veronica let go and swiped at her eyes, "Total marshmallow. Who's gonna steal all the records from the school office for me?"

"Just say those four magic words, and Wallace will be there".

"Smokin' Hot Sorority Girls?"

"Do me a favor," laughed Wallace.

Veronica clasped her hands in front of her, "You're just the best friend a girl could ever hope for".

"You remember that, V".

Veronica laughed and slung her arm through his, as they continued to stroll along the boardwalk.

* * *

"We've made contact," commented Lamb as he strolled into Keith's office.

"And?"

"He'll be back in Neptune tonight".

Keith nodded, "I guess I better tell…"

"He asked that no one be told. He doesn't want to face the press quite yet," interjected Lamb.

"Fair enough," sighed Keith.

* * *

Lamb walked into his house,"Home at last".

He wandered into the kitchen to see Lexi opening cartons of Chinese food and placing them in dishes. He smiled and kissed her on the lips, "How did I survive without you?"

"The real question is how did you survive on Hot Pockets and beer. Go upstairs and change. Dinner's almost ready," smiled Lexi.

"Yes ma'am," grinned Lamb, whistling as he left the room.

Lexi rolled her eyes and set the table, pouring herself a glass of water.

Lamb strolled back in, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, and grabbed a beer before joining Lexi at the table.

"I really like this whole eating at the table thing," remarked Lamb as he served himself some Lo Mein.

"I know. We're so fancy," smirked Lexi as she started eating.

"So, I was talking to Keith today, and apparently you moving in here is news to him," commented Don, staring her down.

Lexi choked and took a large gulp of water, "Yeah, I was getting around to telling him. I just didn't know how…"

"See, I view it as you're too scared to commit to me. So maybe if you never tell your Uncle, you never have to move in".

"That's not…I do want…I don't know what's wrong with me," moaned Lexi, as she put her hand to her forehead.

Lamb's voice softened, "Lexi, if you don't want to move in with me, you don't have to. I just thought it was the easiest thing. You spend most nights here anyways".

"I _know_. And I really do want to live with you…It's just…what if you get sick of me?"

Don pulled her into his arms, "Lexi. You pulled me back from a very dark place. I could never get sick of you".

Lexi's eyes filled with tears as he kissed her tenderly.

* * *

Later that night, Logan and Veronica exited the movie theater and walked to his car.

"Logan. You do realize we just did dinner and a movie," teased Veronica.

"Oh yeah. So it was uh...what is the word? A date?" smirked Logan.

"I think that's the word…" laughed Veronica, "God, it's like we're a real live couple doing real live coupley things".

"Insanity," mumbled Logan as he pulled her close for a kiss, "I have a surprise for you".

"You fit a pony in your car?" grinned Veronica peering in the windows.

Logan rolled his eyes and opened his door, pulling an envelope out of the glove compartment.

"I have to say, this is already better than the gun that used to live there," murmured Veronica as he wordlessly handed it to her.

Veronica pulled out the letter and read it. When she finished, she looked up at Logan, astonished.

"The American Conservatory Theater. It's one of the best acting schools in the country. Bonus, it's in San Francisco which is approximately 37 miles from Stanford," commented Logan as she continued to stare at him.

She opened her mouth, and then closed it, and then jumped into Logan's arms, "I'm so proud of you! When did you audition?"

Logan hugged her tight, "They had open auditions in LA, a few weekends ago. They were put off by my father, but they said I had real talent. I figure, I don't have anything else in mind, so what the hell".

"This is a great school Logan. Denzel. Annette Bening…"

"And 37 miles from you," said Logan seriously as he kissed her.

* * *

Mac and Dick were playing video games after their intense make-out session.

Dick looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, sighed, and put down his controller.

Mac raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I know that you're still getting over my brother. But do you think you'll be ready to have sex anytime soon?" replied Dick.

"I…I don't know. It's a big step, Dick," mumbled Mac.

He grabbed her hand and held it, "I know it is. I'm not trying to like pressure you or anything. It's just…I'm like a very active man. And all this making out, well it's putting a strain on my…restraint".

Mac smiled at his honesty, "Maybe we… work up to it, slowly".

Dick let out a whoop and pulled her into his arms, "I like the way you think".

* * *

Lexi was snug in Don's arms as he snored softly. Suddenly, this feeling came over her and she dashed into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before vomiting.

When she was finished, she brushed her teeth and stared at herself in the mirror.

"I must have a stomach bug or something".

She reached into the cabinet below the sink for some Pepto Bismol and her hand brushed a Tampax box. She frowned for a moment and then her eyes widened and she slid to the floor.

"Oh my God".

* * *

Logan and Veronica made their way up to his hotel room, "What's the curfew tonight?"

"Well Dad's out with Alicia, so he won't be home until way later," winked Veronica as they got in the elevator.

"Mmm. Remind me to thank Alicia later," murmured Logan as he kissed his way down her throat.

The elevator reached Logan's floor and Veronica pushed him forward, kissing him hard. Logan picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he fumbled for his hotel key. They continued to kiss as he finally got the door open. He kicked it shut and started to lift up Veronica's shirt when they heard the toilet flush.

They jumped apart as the bathroom door opened and out strolled someone they thought they'd never see again…


	26. Time to fake the Donut

**AN: 14 REVIEWS? You guys rock my face off! I've included a special section at the end to personally respond to your reviews because I was so tickled to see so many comments about the last chapter in my mailbox. **

**Back for two days before I head off to the beach for a week, so hopefully two more chapters for y'all (We're getting closer and closer to the end! Yikes!). Enjoy! **

**PS- Ponies for everyone! Duncan's back! Dun dun DUN.

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

_The elevator reached Logan's floor and Veronica pushed him forward, kissing him hard. Logan picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he fumbled for his hotel key. They continued to kiss as he finally got the door open. He kicked it shut and started to lift up Veronica's shirt when they heard the toilet flush._

_They jumped apart as the bathroom door opened and out strolled someone they thought they'd never see again…_

"Duncan," whispered Veronica as she stared at him in shock.

Duncan had paused when he saw Veronica and Logan standing there, but now was grinning from ear to ear as he ran over to them. Logan stiffened as Duncan pulled Veronica into his arms and kissed her full on the lips.

Veronica was stunned and before she could say anything, Duncan had pulled away and was hugging Logan.

Logan looked at Veronica over Duncan's shoulder, a question in his eyes. Veronica shook her head.

"God it's good to see the two of you!" exclaimed Duncan as he smiled at them and plopped down on the sofa.

Logan sighed and sat down next to him, "It's good to see you too man".

Duncan looked up at Veronica and raised his eyebrow. She shakily smiled and sat down on his other side, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulders.

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead, "I think Veronica Mars is speechless".

Veronica laughed, "Not speechless…just in shock. How? And where's Lilly?"

"I think we could all use a drink," muttered Logan as he walked over to the liquor cabinet.

Duncan pushed the hair back from Veronica's face and kissed her again. Veronica was about to push him away when a throat cleared behind them and drinks were pushed into their hands.

"Thanks Logan," said Duncan as he took a swig of his drink.

Veronica saw the anger in Logan's eyes and gulped down half her glass. Logan smirked at her and sipped at his slowly.

"Lilly is at my parents for a while, until I get myself settled," Duncan took a deep breath, "Ok. Here's the short version of a long and involved story".

"All ears," snarked Logan as he sat in the armchair next to the sofa.

"A few months ago, Kendall Casablancas came to your father's office," started Duncan.

"Yeah, that's when he stood me up for New York City," frowned Veronica.

"For good reason Veronica. With her she brought evidence that Aaron Echolls had framed me in Lilly's murder. Apparently he enlisted Kendall's help to plant the Oscar statue. My name was cleared".

"Let me guess. Kendall planted the fake evidence but because she helped the investigation she's cleared of all charges," groaned Logan.

"Unfortunately, yes. I wanted to press charges, but Keith told me that she was testifying against the Fitzpatrick's and they needed her".

"That woman is pure evil," declared Veronica, "But that still doesn't explain how you're back in Neptune. What about the kidnapping charges?"

Duncan smirked, "Ah. This is the best part. Apparently after the incident at the Manning's last fall, Lamb has been conducting his own investigation. He dug up some amazing dirt on Stewart Manning. And for some reason, he decided to share this information with your dad".

"That reason would be Veronica's cousin, Lexi," grumbled Logan, "Guess I have yet another thing to thank her for".

"That's a story you're gonna have to share later," replied Duncan, "Anyways, when Mr. Manning was presented with the files, he elected to drop the charges against me and give me full custody of Lilly".

"That must have been some seriously dirty dirt," commented Veronica, "So to recap. Kendall Casablancas goes free. Stewart Manning goes free. Is there no justice in this world?"

"Hey. I'm back. I'd say I'm worth it," teased Duncan kissing her on the nose.

Veronica smiled up at him, "Yeah. You're worth it".

"Well I'll let you two get a room. Have mine if you want," grunted Logan as he pushed his chair back and headed for the door.

Veronica jumped up from the sofa, "Logan. Stop".

Duncan narrowed his eyes as he stared between the two of them, "Is there something…"

He was interrupted as the door swung open, narrowly missing Logan, and Lexi stumbled into the room. She was dressed in a pair of boxers and a sweatshirt and carrying a Rite Aid bag.

Logan raised his eyebrows as she made a beeline for Veronica. Duncan looked confused.

"Lex? What are you…" began Veronica.

"We'll be in your bathroom," said Lexi as she grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind them.

"Lexi. What is this about? I was kind of in the middle of something…"

"Yeah, a Logan Duncan sandwich. You could cut that tension with a knife. This is more important trust me," interrupted Lexi as she opened the bag.

"Are you wearing Lamb's boxers? And what's in the…Oh," breathed Veronica as she stared at the pregnancy test.

Lexi's hand shook as she stared at the box, "I'm scared Veronica".

Veronica pulled her into a hug, "I'm here Lexi. Let's do this thing".

* * *

Don Lamb rolled over in bed, reaching for Lexi. When his arm touched nothingness, he opened his eyes. He started when he saw Lexi was gone and rolled over to look at the clock. 1AM. Where the hell was she?

He got out of bed rubbing his eyes and walked over to the window. He checked the driveway and saw that her car was missing. He groaned and found his phone, calling her cell.

It went straight to voicemail, "Alexis. It's Donny. Where are you? Call me back".

* * *

"Second base. It's a start," teased Dick as he kissed Mac goodbye.

"You got further than second base mister," smiled Mac, "I'll see you later?"

"Tomorrow. We're spending all day at the beach. Dude, I will put color in those cheeks if it kills me".

Mac laughed and headed for the elevator. Dick watched the doors shut and started whistling. He glanced down the hall at Logan's suite and saw that the door was slightly open. He shrugged and pushed the door open further just in time to see Veronica disappear into the bathroom.

"Dude your door's ope…" he started when he saw Duncan sitting on the couch, "Dude!"

Duncan stood up, smiling, "Dick".

Dick looked at Logan briefly, raised his eyebrows, and then hugged Duncan slapping him hard on the back.

"Details man, details," ordered Dick as he sat on the sofa with Duncan.

"Hmm. Well, I've got places to go, people to see," winked Logan as he headed for the door, "I'll see you fine chaps later".

Duncan stared after him, shaking his head, "Who's the lucky girl this week?"

Dick blanched, "Uh…I…uh… no clue dude".

Duncan looked at him strangely and Dick blurted, "So are you like in hiding?"

* * *

"Ok. Moment of truth," Veronica took a deep breath and handed Lexi the stick.

Veronica watched Lexi as she stared down at her hand. She looked up at Veronica, confusion on her face.

"What the hell do two lines mean?"

"Huh," answered Veronica, "Let's consult the directions".

"Next time I'm buying one of those Yes/No tests," sighed Lexi.

"Next time?" Veronica picked up the box and looked closely at the directions, "Two lines mean…Lexi, you're pregnant".

Lexi sunk to the floor and stared at the wall. Veronica crouched beside her and saw tears pouring down her face.

"Lexi…"started Veronica but she stopped when she saw the smile that had spread over her face.

"I'm pregnant," grinned Lexi, tossing the test into the trashcan and hugging Veronica hard.

"Ok now it's time to tell Lamb," said Veronica as she pulled away.

"First, you're going to explain to me what Duncan is doing in your suite. I thought he was wanted in four countries".

"Yeah, he's cleared of all charges," mumbled Veronica.

"Ok, and what does this mean for you and Logan," asked Lexi staring at her sharply.

"I'll tell Duncan about us…eventually. But for now, I just want things to seem normal".

Lexi groaned, "Time to fake the Donut".

* * *

**racegurl87:** You guessed correctly! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story!

**Jaysbaby:** Duncan indeed. As for Lexi, we'll see how Lamb takes the news…

**LoVeAngel97:** Assume away! You were right on the money! Hope you enjoyed this update!

**gilmorefreak23:** Yay! I'm thrilled you like it! Thanks for your review!

**jacedes:** Thanks for another review! You rock! Unfortunately, Duncan's back, hopefully he won't mess things up too bad. I'm happy that Logan will be near Veronica too! And doing something productive with his life to boot! I'm loving MacDick more and more with every chapter. Stay tuned for Lamb's reaction to Lexi's pregnancy!

**MirethGuilbain:** A pony for you! Congrats!

**xoxJayxox:** Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

**moustrich:** Your earlier inkling was correct! And it's funny to think of Lamb as a dad. We'll see his reaction next chapter…

**FanFicFairy514:** Family vaca was fun, but it's good to be back and writing again. Hope you enjoy the two chapters before I'm off again on another vacation!

**matilda030788:** Haha it is indeed Duncan! I'm not sure it's a good thing either, but it makes for some interesting tension!

**balefan31:** Duncan! Bravo!

**Regina Halliwell:** Sorry you had to wait! But thanks for the compliment! Two new chapters and then you'll have to wait a little more I'm afraid…

**ziebra:** There you are! I've missed your reviews! But I'm glad that you're still reviewing and still enjoying the story. Ta!

**ourlittlesecret7:** You're absolutely correct! And great recap! I want Logan too for sure. Why can't guys be like him in the real world?

**Thanks again to anyone who has ever reviewed this story! I love you all! **


	27. True love stories never have endings

**Chapter 27**

Veronica and Lexi walked out of the bathroom to find Dick and Duncan playing video games.

"Great," muttered Veronica.

Lexi smirked and then plopped down on the sofa between Duncan and Dick, "Heya fellas".

Duncan paused the game and smiled, "Hey Lex".

"Donut," replied Lexi ruffling his hair.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "I will never forgive you for teaching that nickname to Lilly".

Lexi laughed and hugged him, "So I hear you're not a wanted criminal anymore".

"And I hear you had something to do with that," countered Duncan.

"Who little ole me?" Lexi fluttered her eyelashes and then turned to Dick, "The whole gangs practically here. Where's Logan?"

Dick choked on the sip of water he had just taken. Lexi started hitting him on the back as Duncan commented, "He said he had people to see. I assumed he was off to see his girl of the week".

Behind the couch Veronica stiffened. Lexi turned and gave her a knowing look.

"I'll be right back," mumbled Veronica as she grabbed her phone and dashed into a bedroom.

Duncan started to get up but Lexi pushed him back down, "Don't you want to hear about me and Lamb?"

"When you say you and Lamb, you don't mean…" Duncan raised his eyebrows.

Lexi rubbed her hands together, "Oh this is gonna be a fun story".

* * *

Logan exited the elevator, hands in his pockets, staring hard at the floor. In fact, he was staring so intently that he didn't see the person in front of him until he knocked her down.

Mac glared up at him, "That better not have been on purpose".

Logan lent her a hand, "It wasn't".

He helped her up, shoved his hands back in his pockets, and kept walking. Mac caught up to him, "What's up with you? No snarky comments?"

He gave her a long look and then sighed, "Duncan's back".

Mac's eyes widened, "For real? How did that happen?"

"Long story," muttered Logan.

"Ah. So why the little black rain cloud hovering over your head?"

"He kissed Veronica and she let him. Now they can get back together, be the perfect couple. And I'll go do what I do best".

"Get drunk? Sleep with someone's stepmother?"

Logan nodded and Mac looked at him closely, noting the hurt in his eyes.

"I have to disagree with you Logan," casually commented Mac.

Logan turned and looked at her questioningly.

"I think that what you do best is fight for what you want. You want Veronica. Why aren't you fighting for her?"

"Because if Veronica's happy with Duncan…well I want her to be happy," mumbled Logan.

Mac sighed, "Logan. This sounds very familiar to a conversation I had with Veronica. You remember Hannah coming to your door? Throwing herself in your arms? Kissing you? You didn't pull away either".

"Yeah but that's because I was so…shocked," Logan froze.

"And don't you think Duncan coming back might have shocked Veronica?" asked Mac knowingly.

Logan turned to Mac, his eyes searching hers, "Do you think that could be it?"

Mac smiled at him, "I'd bet money on it".

Logan reached into his pocket, "Damn. I forgot my phone".

"Guess you'll just have to chat in person then," teased Mac.

"Hmm, make-up sex could be hot," smirked Logan.

Mac rolled her eyes and started to leave the hotel, when Logan grabbed her arm.

She turned as he quietly said, "Thanks Mac".

* * *

Veronica dialed Logan's number and waited as it rang and rang, and then went to voicemail, "This is Logan with today's inspirational greeting 'Gravitation can not be held responsible for people falling in love' Albert Einstein".

Veronica shut off her phone and sank down on the bed, staring at the wall. A shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Duncan looking at the framed pictures of himself and Veronica on his old shelf.

"We had some great times didn't we?" smiled Duncan.

Veronica nodded and stood up, walking over to him. He continued to stare at the pictures and then pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Veronica.

She looked down in her hand to see Logan's cell phone, "What…"

"You guys are back together?" asked Duncan softly.

Veronica sighed, "Yes. We were going to tell you Duncan…eventually".

"It's the eventually that worries me, Veronica. Logan's my best friend. You tore his heart out once, and I didn't care because it meant that we'd be together. But now I realize, you and Logan, you work. You're a different person than you were when we first dated. And he's different than the person he was before Lilly died. And Veronica 2.0, well she and Logan 2.0 are really quite perfect together".

Veronica's eyes welled up and she hugged Duncan hard, "I love him".

Duncan smiled sadly, "I figured as much. Go find him Veronica. True love stories never have endings. You and Logan are a true love story if I've ever seen one".

* * *

Dick convinced Lexi to play a video game with him while Duncan and Veronica talked. When they walked back in the room, Lexi set down her controller and looked at Veronica.

"Help me find Logan, Lex?" asked Veronica.

Lexi let out a pent-up breath, "Of course Ronniekins".

"If I didn't know better I'd think you liked Logan better," teased Duncan.

"Well you know he's saved my life before. You've never done that Donut," challenged Lexi as Veronica dragged her out the door.

Duncan shook his head and sat down next to Dick, "Looks like it's just you and me".

"Dude, this calls for some Volleyball," said Dick, handing him a controller.

* * *

Lexi and Veronica waited for the elevator. When the doors opened, someone rushed out and ran right into them.

"Whoah there," said Veronica as the guy straightened. She started when she saw Logan staring at her.

"Forgot my phone," he muttered.

Veronica's gaze sharpened and she shoved his phone at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thanks," mumbled Logan, staring back at her.

"Oh for God's sake," sighed Lexi, "Logan, Veronica had a talk with Duncan. He knows you two are dating and he knows she loves you. Veronica, Logan obviously came back because he was being a dingbat when he stormed off earlier".

Lexi hopped into the elevator, shoving Logan completely out of the way. She gave a little wave as the doors closed.

Logan and Veronica stared at the doors for a few moments and then turned to look at each other. Veronica was biting her lip and Logan reached up and touched her mouth with his finger, "Stop".

Veronica's teeth released her lip and she lurched forward into Logan's arms, "I'm so sorry I let Duncan kiss me".

"It's ok. I did the same thing with Hannah, remember?" Logan hugged Veronica tight, "I love you".

Veronica stood on her tip-toes and kissed Logan full on the mouth, "I love you more".

Logan laughed and swung her into his arms, "I'm thinking hot make-up sex".

"I'm thinking you're brilliant," moaned Veronica as he kissed his way down her neck.

Logan grinned and carried her back into the suite, saluting Dick and Duncan as he passed and shutting his bedroom door firmly behind him.

"Awkward!" exclaimed Dick.

"Yeah that's gonna take a little getting used to," sighed Duncan as they resumed their game.

* * *

Lexi snuck back into Lamb's house at a little past two. She quietly tip-toed up the stairs and into the bedroom and screamed when she saw a figure sitting up in bed.

Lamb jumped up and ran over to her, "Lexi! It's me. Stop screaming".

Lexi let out a shaky breath, "You're creepy".

"Where the hell have you been? Why weren't you answering your phone?" demanded Lamb, "I was worried about you".

Lexi stared at him, "You're gonna want to sit down for this".

Lamb opened his mouth to respond but Lexi stopped him and pushed him down on the bed.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said softly.

Lamb's body tensed and he stared at her as she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant".

* * *

**AN: Sorry guys! You'll have to wait a tad bit longer before you see Lamb's reaction! But at least the Veronica/Logan/Duncan situation has been resolved. I'm off to the beach for a week, but when I come back I'll be finishing up this story, probably at about 30 chapters. Thanks again for all the reviews! I really appreciate your input and I hope that you're happy with this chapter. Ta ta for now! **


	28. Preggers, Bun in the Oven, Knocked Up

**AN: For some reason the lines between scenes aren't working so I've indicated scene changes with **(New Scene)

**Chapter 28**

"_There's something I need to tell you," she said softly._

_Lamb's body tensed and he stared at her as she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant"._

"What?" hoarsely whispered Lamb.

"Preggers. Bun in the oven. Knocked up. Expecting".

"Stop Lexi. I get it," interrupted Lamb staring at her in shock, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," replied Lexi, "I took a pregnancy test".

Lamb let out a whoop and jumped up from the bed, pulling Lexi into a hug and swinging her around the room. He put her down laughing and kissed her hard on the lips. She kissed him back and pushed him onto the bed.

"So that's where my boxers went," murmured Lamb as he took them off of her.

(New Scene)

Back in Logan's hotel suite, he and Veronica were catching their breath.

"Maybe we should fight more often," murmured Veronica.

"Why? So we can have more make-up sex?" teased Logan, "Who knew I would turn you into such a sex fiend".

Veronica laughed and hugged him tight, "I love you".

"I love you too. But I think it's about time I had a chat with Duncan," sighed Logan as he got out of bed.

"Shower first?" Veronica tilted her head.

"I could be persuaded," smirked Logan.

(New Scene)

Lamb had his head on Lexi's stomach and she was stroking his hair, "I can't believe there's a baby in there".

Lexi laughed, "It's not much of a baby yet. I need to go to the doctor and see how far along I am".

"So where did you take this pregnancy test? In the bathroom of the drugstore?" teased Lamb, pulling her into his arms.

"No, I went to Logan's suite. Veronica helped me," replied Lexi as she snuggled up against him.

"Wait. So you snuck out of the house, bought a pregnancy test, and had _Veronica_ help you with it?" Lamb raised an eyebrow, "Didn't want the father of the child's help?"

"No, I… didn't know how I would react to the news Donny. I wanted to make sure I wanted a baby…"

Lamb stiffened, "And do you?"

"_Yes_. I was so happy when it came back positive, I couldn't wait to…"

"And if you hadn't wanted it. Would you have told me about it? Or just gotten rid of it?" asked Lamb softly as he sat up and looked into her eyes.

"That doesn't matter. God Donny. This was supposed to be a special moment and you've ruined it," angrily commented Lexi jumping out of bed.

Lamb stared as she pulled her clothes on jerkily, "You weren't going to tell me, were you? That's why you snuck out. So if you didn't want the baby, which you figured you wouldn't, I would never know".

Lexi turned back to him, tears falling down her face, "Yes. Damnit Don, things were finally becoming normal with us again. I didn't want a baby to destroy that…"

"I can't believe you! God. Did you ever stop to think that maybe a baby could help us to be more normal?" asked Don fiercely.

"No apparently I didn't," muttered Lexi, "I'm leaving".

"Wait. Lex," started Lamb.

"No. I…I need to be…I just need to think. Maybe we're not ready for parenthood," sobbed Lexi as she stumbled out the door.

"Christ Lexi, let's talk about this," Lamb shouted after her.

Lexi looked back at him, her face stricken, "Later. Just not now".

Don Lamb watched as her car pealed out of his driveway and sunk onto his bed, tears building in his eyes.

(New Scene)

The next morning, Veronica walked out of Logan's room to find Logan and Duncan MIA. She picked up her phone and noticed she had a voicemail. Her eyes widened as she listened to the message.

"Veronica. It's Don. Don Lamb. Look, I know we have our issues but I need your help. Lexi won't return my calls and her car isn't at your house or at her office…I'm worried. As you know she's pregnant and I was really happy about the news. But then… we got into a fight because she almost didn't tell me about the baby, she was considering…not having it. God. Look. If you could just check on her? See if she's ok? I…Thanks".

Veronica called Lexi's cell phone, "Hey Ron".

"Lexi. Where are you?"

"I… I'll talk to you later".

"Lexi, what's going on?" demanded Veronica.

"I need time," said Lexi as she hung up the phone.

Veronica tried calling her back, but she had shut her phone off. She called Logan next, "Hey sugar pants".

"Logan, I…"

"Veronica what's wrong?"

"Are you out with Duncan?"

"Yeah we're finally having our talk. But if you need me…" started Logan.

"No, it's fine. It's just Lexi. I'll find my dad," mumbled Veronica.

"Alright. Call me later ok?"

Veronica hung up the phone, grabbed her bag and headed to the Sheriff's department. Keith was nowhere to be found so she stopped Deputy Sacks, "Have you seen my dad?"

"He's not coming in today," replied Sacks.

"Of course he's not," muttered Veronica.

(New Scene)

Mac and Dick were lounging on the beach. Dick was sunning himself as Mac read a book.

"I think I'm burning," muttered Mac as she reached for the sunscreen.

Dick stopped her, "You've reapplied like fifty times today. And it's SPF 45. I think you'll be ok".

"When I'm a lobster, you're in charge of applying Aloe Vera," sighed Mac.

"That could be sexy," winked Dick.

Mac laughed and started to respond when a shadow fell over them, "Well, isn't this just…odd".

"Hi Madison," sighed Mac.

Madison ignored her, "Dick. Got a minute?"

"Well actually…"

"Don't care," commented Madison as she sat down next to him, looking at Mac briefly, "Shoo fly".

"Mac…" started Dick.

"No it's cool. I'll be at the snack stand," mumbled Mac, walking away from them.

Dick turned to Madison, "What?"

"Oh Dickie, don't take that tone with me," simpered Madison, "I've missed you".

"I thought you moved onto older men".

"Well I did. But then I realized how much I missed you," Madison grabbed his hand and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Too little too late," replied Dick as he pulled away from her.

Madison looked confused, "What…Wait. Don't tell me you're with Ghostworld?"

"Her name is Cindy. And she's my girlfriend. So get lost".

"You've got to be kidding me," said Madison disgustedly.

"He is _so_ not kidding you," commented Mac as she sat down next to Dick, kissing him on the mouth.

"Gross," stated Madison as she stomped down the beach away from them.

"Sorry about that," groaned Dick, "She's a bitch".

"I love you," whispered Mac.

Dick's eyes widened, "Say what?"

"I love you. I realized it half-way to the snack stand. And no Madison Sinclair is taking you away from me".

Dick grinned and pulled her into a hug, "Freaking finally!"

(New Scene)

Veronica finally located Keith at the Fennel's house. She knocked on the door and Wallace opened it.

"I was just getting ready to call you. The parentals want to talk to us," stated Wallace as he let her in.

"About what?" asked Veronica.

"Beats me," shrugged Wallace.

Veronica opened her mouth to respond when Keith yelled, "Wallace? Do I hear Veronica?"

Wallace rolled his eyes, "Come on Veronica. Let's see what they want".

They walked into the kitchen to see Alicia and Keith sitting at the kitchen table, holding hands. Darrell was sitting on the floor, playing with Backup.

"So the whole gang really is here," muttered Veronica when she saw Backup.

"Ok kids, we have some news," smiled Keith, looking into Alicia's eyes.

Alicia kissed him on the cheek and turned to Wallace and Veronica, "We're engaged!"

**AN: Surprise! I'm baaaack. Sorry this chapter was so angsty. Hope you enjoyed the DickMac moment! **


	29. Epic

**AN: The lines between scenes still aren't working so I've continued to indicate scene changes with** (New Scene)

**Chapter 29**

"_Ok kids, we have some news," smiled Keith, looking into Alicia's eyes._

_Alicia kissed him on the cheek and turned to Wallace and Veronica, "We're engaged!"_

After proper congratulations had been made, Veronica pulled Keith aside.

"Dad, have you spoken to Lexi today?" asked Veronica as she pulled him into an empty room.

"I left her a message earlier. Telling her to stop by the Fennels' when she got a chance. Why?"

"She's missing," answered Veronica running her hands through her hair, "I can't find her anywhere. Neither can Don".

"Honey, Lexi's unpredictable. She's probably just visiting friends and forgot to tell Lamb or something. I wouldn't worry…"

"She's pregnant".

Keith's eyes widened and he sank to the couch motioning for Veronica to continue.

"She and Lamb got into a bad fight because she mentioned that she wasn't sure she wanted the baby at first. He hasn't seen her since late last night when she stormed out. But dad, she wants the baby. You should've seen her face when I read out the results of the pregnancy test. I don't know what's wrong and she won't answer my calls".

Keith nodded his head abruptly and stood up, "Let's go out to my car and track her phone".

"I never thought I'd be thankful that you put trackers on our cell phones," muttered Veronica as she followed him out the door.

(New Scene)

Logan and Duncan had finally finished their 'talk' and were headed back to the hotel.

"Duncan, I _am _sorry…" began Logan as he started his car.

Duncan smirked, "Logan, you can't help who you fall in love with. Besides there are plenty of fish in the sea. And now I don't have an old ball and chain to hold me back".

"You sow those wild oats," laughed Logan.

"Speaking of wild oats, who's that girl waving us down?"

Logan looked to where Duncan was pointing to see Hannah working at the Pep Squad car wash.

Logan shook his head grinning, "There's someone I'd like you to meet".

(New Scene)

Veronica and Keith finally tracked Lexi's phone to a small rancher in the outskirts of San Diego. They saw her car sitting in the driveway and parked across the street.

"Looks like this is it," muttered Veronica, "But who lives in San Diego?"

Keith sighed, "I have an inkling".

Keith and Veronica made their way up to the front door. Keith rang the doorbell and they heard footsteps in the hall. The door opened revealing a familiar looking woman, around Keith's age, dressed to the nines.

She took in Keith and Veronica and her lip curled in distaste, "What do you want?"

"Carol. We need to see Lexi," replied Keith as he pushed past her into the house.

"I thought I expressly told you never to come here, Keith," said Carol angrily, "And Alexis isn't seeing visitors".

"Howdy Aunt Carol. Long time no see," smirked Veronica as she followed Keith into the house.

"Veronica. It seems you inherited your father's poor taste," replied Carol Belmont Mars wrinkling her nose.

"Aww thanks Auntie Carol. You're just as I remembered you. Old, staunch, and bitter," snarked Veronica.

Carol stiffened but her response was cut off by Keith, "Lexi. There you are".

Veronica rushed to her father's voice to see Lexi sitting stiffly on the sofa, reading a book. She was dressed like her mother, her hair pulled back in a tight bun.

Keith was crouched down beside her, "Lexi, what's going on?"

"Mother-daughter time, Uncle Keith. I'm fine," murmured Lexi.

"Veronica told me everything, Lexi. You need to come back to Neptune. Don is really upset," urged Keith.

"Don? Not Don Lamb again. He was never good enough for you, Alexis," tersely commented Carol from the doorway.

"Well you're certainly living the high life now, Aunt Carol. Nice rancher," said Veronica coolly.

"I heard your mother turned out to be a drunk slut. I'm sure you and your father drove her to it," answered Carol fiercely.

"Mother," said Lexi firmly, "And Uncle Keith, I need to speak with Veronica alone".

Keith nodded and pulled a protesting Carol out of the room. Lexi slouched on the sofa, her eyes clenched shut.

"Lexi…"started Veronica in a concerned voice.

"Ron, I have to tell you something".

Veronica nodded and Lexi continued, "I didn't give you the full account of why I left nine years ago. There's more to the story".

"More?" asked Veronica.

"Yes. The real reason I left nine years ago. It was partially to get out of Neptune. But it was mostly because I had discovered something," said Lexi shakily.

Veronica wrapped her arms around Lexi, "Tell me".

"Nine years ago…I discovered I was pregnant".

(New Scene)

Logan was flipping through the channels, when Veronica came slumping into the room. He looked at her quizzically as she sprawled out beside him.

"Long day?"

"The longest," sighed Veronica, "Just hold me".

Logan smiled and pulled her into his arms, "The talk went well".

Veronica snuggled closer, "I'm glad. Where's Duncan now?"

"Would you believe on a double-date with Dick and Mac?"

"I think they call that a third wheel".

"Hmm not if he's on the date with Hannah," replied Logan.

Veronica laughed, "Oh no way. This is a story I have to hear".

(New Scene)

Don Lamb was pacing around his PI office, waiting for Veronica's call. She had called earlier to say they were tracing Lexi's cell phone and would contact him when they found her. That was 4 hours ago.

Suddenly his office phone rang and he lunged, "Lamb Investigations? Oh. Yes. I have your file right here".

He hung up quickly and continued his pacing when he heard a throat clear behind him. Lexi was standing there ringing her hands and worrying her lip.

"Alexis!" he shouted pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight, "God I've been so worried".

He realized she was shaking uncontrollably and pulled back, "Lexi. It's ok. What's wrong?"

Lexi sat down on the sofa, "I need to talk to you".

"Alright, but first let me say how sorry I am for our fight. I know that you want this baby as much as I do. We'll be great parents Lex".

Lexi sobbed and covered her mouth with both hands. Lamb sat down quickly and pulled her close.

"Don," replied Lexi in a strained voice, "I don't think you'll ever forgive me for what I'm about to say".

Lamb stiffened, "Lexi…"

"Nine years ago. The real reason I left. I was pregnant Donny," said Lexi quietly.

Don stared at her in shock, "What?"

Lexi took a deep breath, "I found out I was pregnant. I told my mother and we decided the best thing for me would be to leave Neptune, not tell you about it. You had your whole life ahead of you".

Lamb was silent, so she continued, "I went to England. I intended to have the baby there. And then my mother wanted to give it up for adoption. But…I miscarried. I lost our baby. I lost it because I didn't love it enough, didn't want it".

Tears were pouring down her face, "And this is so unforgivable Donny. I know that. I understand if you hate me".

Don stood up abruptly and walked to the window, staring outside. Lexi headed for the door, crying softly. She went to open it and a hand pushed the door closed. She turned to see Don staring at her, anger in his eyes.

"I could just about kill your mother right now," he seethed.

"Wh…what?" stuttered Lexi.

"Alexis Mars. I love you. And I want to talk about what you believe to be so unforgivable," he reached out and pushed her hair out of her face, "First, your mother hated me and I'm certain she bullied you into leaving. Especially since you tried to come back, and found me in bed with Suzy".

"But…" began Lexi.

"Secondly," interrupted Lamb, "you didn't lose that baby because you didn't love it enough. Lexi, you love things with all your heart. That baby would've been the most loved baby in the world. Just as this one will be".

Lexi sobbed and he pulled her close, "Thirdly, how could any of this ever be worse than all of the things that I did? You forgave me for them. How could I not forgive you for a situation you handled so bravely? You were eighteen, all alone. You had just found your boyfriend in bed with another girl. You're amazing".

Lamb pulled back, looked deeply into her eyes, and then went down on one knee, "Alexis Mars. I love you and I want to spend every moment from here til eternity in your arms. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Lexi grinned through her tears as he scooped her up and carried her to the sofa, kissing her passionately.

Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This was the sixth.

**AN: My heart's all aflutter. And I'm sad that this story is ending. I think it will have one final chapter, an epilogue of sorts. Thanks again to all my reviewers, I hope you agree with my handling of the LexiLamb situation. And I'm hoping we all like Lamb a little better now. Maybe Rob Thomas will be a little nicer to him this season…**


	30. Epilogue

**AN: Sorry I took so long with this epilogue! I'm back at school and swamped with schoolwork, boo. I'm sad that this will be the last chapter, but I hope to write more VMars stories, maybe one day this will have a sequel. Anyways, bon appetite! **

**Chapter 30- Epilogue**

_June 2007…_

Veronica and Logan were in his car, headed back to Neptune for the summer. Veronica was singing along to Sexy Back.

"Dirty babe, you see these shackles baby I'm your slave, I'll let you whip me if I misbehave, it's just that no one makes me feel…"

Logan reached over and turned off the radio. Veronica stared at him in shock, "Hey!"

"Sorry. I wasn't about to listen to you sing along to that song for the tenth time this road trip," muttered Logan.

"Geez. You are so not fun anymore," teased Veronica.

Logan raised his eyebrow and pointed out a sign, "10 miles to Neptune".

Veronica smiled slightly, "Good ole Neptune".

(New Scene)

Keith was fixing himself a sandwich when he saw Logan's car pull in. He grinned, put his sandwich down, and ran outside.

"Who's your daddy?" he laughed as Veronica jumped into his arms.

"I hate it when he says that," mumbled Logan, unloading Veronica's things from his trunk.

Keith walked over and pulled Logan into a hug, "I missed you kids".

"Thanks dude," smirked Logan.

Veronica pulled a few duffel bags from the car and kissed Keith on the cheek, "Hate to run out on you pops, but I told Lexi I'd visit ASAP".

"Yeah yeah. Get going," smiled Keith as he started to move Veronica's things inside.

Veronica hopped in the driver's seat of her LeBaron and hugged the steering wheel, "I've missed you baby".

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that," commented Logan as he leaned on her car door, "Hey, I'm gonna help your Dad get everything inside. I'll meet you later?"

"You bet those sweet buns you will Sugapants," winked Veronica, squeezing his butt.

"'Ronica!" he yelped, turning to make sure Keith wasn't watching, "Cut it out".

Veronica laughed as he kissed her briefly on the mouth and then ran over to help Keith.

"Go baby, go!" yelled Veronica as she pulled out of the driveway.

(New Scene)

Lexi was tiptoeing around the house when she heard the front door open. She ran to the front of the house, expecting to see Lamb with her ice cream.

"Look at you!" squealed Veronica as she jumped into Lexi's arms.

"Ronnie!" squeaked Lexi, hugging her tight, "I thought you weren't gonna be here til tomorrow!"

"I lied," laughed Veronica, "I wanted to surprise you".

"Well you did, kiddo," grinned Lexi, "Come on. I want to hear all about spring semester".

They started to sit down in the living room when a wail erupted from above. Lexi clapped a hand to her forehead, "Shit".

"Wow. That's quite the set of lungs," commented Veronica, wincing.

Lexi sighed, "I have only myself to blame. Apparently Donny was a perfect angel".

Veronica giggled as Lexi grabbed her arm, "Time for you to greet your little godson".

They walked upstairs and into the nursery. A crib sat in the center of the room, the baby within screaming loudly.

Lexi ran over and picked the baby up, "George. Look it's your Auntie Veronica".

Veronica held out her arms and George was placed in them. He quieted as he stared up at her.

"Aww Ronnie! I think he likes you," whispered Lexi as she sat Veronica down in the rocking chair.

"Remind me again why you named him George," asked Veronica as his little fist grabbed her finger.

"Because he looks just like a little old man," replied Lexi.

"And?" commented Don Lamb from the doorway, winking at Veronica.

"George Washington was the best president ever. He was just so honest about that cherry tree," answered Lexi as she kissed him hello.

"He also had wooden teeth," smirked Veronica.

"Our child will have excellent dental hygiene," announced Lexi.

Lamb laughed and wrapped his arm around her, "When did you get back Veronica?"

"Just a little bit ago," she looked down at the baby, "I think he's asleep".

"Wonderful," murmured Lexi as she picked him up and set him back in his crib, "Let's go downstairs. Quietly".

As they tiptoed down the stairs, there was a knock at the front door.

"Damnit," cursed Lexi as George started to cry again.

"He's quite sensitive," remarked Veronica.

"I got him Lex," said Lamb, running back upstairs.

Lexi ran and opened the door revealing Keith, Alicia, Wallace, Darrell, and Logan.

"Shhh," she commanded as she ushered them into the house and closed the door.

"Where's Georgie?" asked Keith.

"Can you not hear him?" teased Veronica.

"Donny's upstairs with him," replied Lexi as Keith hugged her and then jogged upstairs, "Uncle Keith has designated himself Grandpa".

Alicia laughed and hugged Lexi and Darrell ran into the kitchen.

"BFF!" shouted Veronica, tackling Wallace.

"Hey V," laughed Wallace as he steadied her.

"Ronnie, quiet!" ordered Lexi and then turned to Logan, "Logan Echolls give me a hug already".

Logan grinned and hugged Lexi tight, "So how's the little bundle of joy?"

"Awake and ready to play," said Keith from the steps while carrying a giggling George, Lamb two steps behind him shaking his head.

"I guess it's a party," smiled Lexi, leading everyone into the kitchen, "It's a good thing I have CAKE!"

Veronica laughed as Lexi pulled out a cake with 'Welcome Home Ronniekins!' written in icing.

As Lexi began to cut the cake, Logan wrapped his arm around Veronica, "It's kinda nice to be home".

Veronica grinned up at him, "It kinda is".

(New Scene)

The next day, Veronica and Logan met up with the gang at the beach.

"Veronica!" shouted Mac, jumping into Veronica's arms.

"Ronnie!" squealed Dick as he enveloped Mac and Veronica in a bear hug.

Logan and Wallace laughed and sat down on the beach.

"Dick. I see you're still around," commented Veronica, sitting down next to Logan.

"Ronnie. Always," smirked Dick as he pulled Mac down onto his lap.

"So Veronica, how's Lexi doing?" asked Mac, "I haven't seen her since the wedding".

"She's great. Little George is a handful but cute as hell," replied Veronica.

Wallace sighed, "She's just as _fine_ as ever".

"Who's just as fine as ever?" asked a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Duncan standing there, Lilly in his arms.

"Lilly!" squeaked Veronica, "You're so big!"

Lilly was passed around from person to person and everyone took turns hugging Duncan.

They all sat down again, chatting late into the day. As the sun started to set, the group set off for their cars.

"This summer is going to rock my socks off," commented Dick grabbing Mac's hand and holding it tight.

"Are we gonna party like Ozzy?" smirked Logan.

"You know it!" replied Dick.

"You know what I was just thinking," said Veronica, handing Lilly back to Duncan.

"Do I want to know?" asked Duncan.

"Probably not," answered Wallace.

Veronica glared at Wallace and then continued, "Um like how cute would Lilly and Georgie be together?"

"Hmm an older woman. She's bound to break his heart," Logan wiggled his eyebrows.

Everyone laughed as they piled into their cars.

"Dinner anyone?" asked Duncan.

Logan paused and then muttered, "My vote's for Vegan World".

**AN: So that's all folks! I love you all and I hope you'll continue to read other stories I write. You've been so supportive. Thanks again! **


End file.
